Angels All Around the World
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Together, they'll go on an adventure of a lifetime! Kelly/Kris-pairing, yes, femslash! :D Some parts are written with help from BlueOrbs998! Read and Review!
1. Charlie's prologue

**- I still don't own any rights to Charlie's Angels and its characters. ****This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only.**

**- This takes place after my other K/K stories (Angel on My Mind, Fallen Angel and Two Angels in Love.) Check those out before you read this and you won't get so confused ^_^**

**- The story is written with ideas and help from BlueOrbs998! :D**

**- Okay, I've never ever done as much research for a story like I have for this. I'm talking about renting books, buying books, searching for hours and hours on the web, discussing with people... BUT I have taken some "author's liberties" and I'm sure some things didn't really look like this/happen like that in 1981-1982.... But who cares?** **:D** **Haha. Well, let me know if something's totally off!**

**- And I'm turning 21 today so you better review!! ;D ;D**

* * *

**Angels All Around the World**

**Prologue.**

Charles Townsend very rarely got any surprises. He knew what was coming, he knew what to expect. He knew in advance what the upcoming dawn would bring, and he made sure to always be at least two steps ahead, of everything in his life.

Ever since he did some well played moves with the stock market he had been living high. The heritage from his wealthy father hadn't been unwelcome either and Charlie Townsend hadn't been slow on investing his money in companies and stocks that had risen even higher, and before he knew it, he was richer than he could ever have imagined. Ever since then, he had been living a life he knew well.

He had divorced from his wife during the years he was climbing up the hill. He knew he was not that type of man that settled down, and that marriage had been immature and unwisely, a very irrational decision on both their sides. They had stayed together for little more than a year though, and departed as friends, making it possible for Charlie to still met his son as much as he could.

With the wedding band out of the picture, Charles could pick and chose among the girls. He might be in his middle age, but he was wealthy and charming and that was really all it took to switch young women every week. His house stood open and they came and left just like they wanted, when they wanted.

Young ladies, big houses, private jets, big swimming pools, the mammoth yatch, butlers and fancy cars. He could afford it, and he loved every second of it. He knew what to expect – he could chose between lying in the hot tub or why not fly over to Paris for the weekend? He spent a lot of time at the theaters and movies, film premiers and he also did some acting when he was younger. He had enjoyed it, but it had not been what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

He did miss the action in the field - from the army and the police force - from time to time, it had been 12 years ago since he was involved with a case, seven years before he opened the Townsend Agency. Since then he had been working on opening up the agencies and take care of all the other companies he own or finances. He decided to open a detective agency in Paris, and he went there often to meet up with his angels. But he quickly realized how much danger they were put in when people that he had put away got out, and tried to kill his angels to get to him. They very nearly succeeded, and since then Charlie decided to only have phone contact and everything was on a business level with all his angels. He didn't want to take any chances.

His life was an endless road of parties, women and drinks, and up until now, the last years had been planned ahead. Every day passed with no major unexpected surprises.

That's why he got so shocked when he today had been sitting behind his desk in his office, his secretary knocked the door and told him there was two women outside to see him. He always let everyone in, and he did so this time too, and he almost fell out of his chair when two of his angels walked inside.

"Kelly, Kris?" Charlie asked in a high voice, surprised and confused at the same time. "How did you get here?"

"We're detectives, remember?" Kelly grinned as she and Kris walked up towards his desk.

Charlie noticed that their hands were linked together, and both of them were holding a white envelope in their hands. Charlie knew the two of them were a couple, and had stayed together since the Bill Cord drama. They had gone through so much, and Charlie was sure that after that, they were inseparable.

"How are you Kelly?" Charlie asked worried, looking at the older angel.

The side of her head was covered by about just two inches long brown hair. Her other, longer brown curls covered the most of where it had been shaved, but Charlie didn't have to see the shorter hair to know what had happened. The side of her head had been shaved as she was taken into surgery, almost 4 months ago, after she had nearly been killed by a bullet to the head. The agency had pretty much been closed since, the angels were on paid vacation. Kris couldn't concentrate on work when Kelly wasn't fresh, and Julie and Bosley couldn't handle it alone.

Kelly had recovered quite quickly, but she still got dizzy and nauseas from time to time. And she had changed. Charlie had noticed the changes in her personality and behavior, he couldn't pinpoint it, but Kelly seemed to have gone… darker. She didn't trust people anymore, she didn't trust anyone. She looked around her shoulders and she seemed nervous. Kris had called Charlie to talk about this subject once, and he had told her to talk to Kelly instead. What had happened then, he didn't know.

But even though Kelly's recovery, she didn't want to go back to work, and he understood her, he was just waiting for the resignation. She was tired of being a constant target and she had had enough. She had done enough. She had been such an amazing asset to the team and Charlie was sad to lose her. And that was for Kris too. Charlie knew that if Kelly was leaving, Kris would follow her. And of course the other way around.

He wondered how he would ever be able to replace such great detectives, but he figured it would work out. Somehow.

"I'm fine Charlie, thanks." Kelly said awkwardly.

"So…" Charlie swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to leave this." Kris said, handing over the envelope.

Charlie took them from both angels, and used a letter knife in silver to open them both. He found their resignations in the envelopes and he looked up at his angels, and nodded. He knew they both wanted out. They were so tired of this, of this danger, seeing the people in this world causing trouble to each other. They wanted to live again.

* * *

Half an hour later, Charlie watched the two angels' backs as they walked towards the door, closing it behind them. That was the last of them that he was going to see for a long time, he knew that.

They were going to discover the world.

They had their bags packed and the beige and white car was parked outside his house. They were leaving Los Angeles, they were leaving the United States and they were going to go wherever the wind would blow them, wherever their noses pointed to, and he wished them a safe and joyful trip, giving them both big bonuses that was happily welcomed.

Although he had a feeling it wouldn't all be joy and laughter. He knew that his angels had a … _habit _... of getting themselves into trouble and he wondered what type of trouble they could get into during a trip around the world?

Probably a lot.


	2. London, England, Europe

_**As said in the intro, I've done more research for this story than I've ever done for a story before, and I also know some things don't match with the year, but have some fantasy, okay? :D If you want to know more about an event or a town/country, let me know :) I love to educate, which I think some of you have noticed, or at least will notice after this story ;)**_

_**And also, I've been to many of these towns in the story myself, but not all of them. So I'm going after the facts and what I know, please excuse my mistakes, haha!**_

**_Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling and move onto England._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Aaatchoo!"

Kris sighed deeply and snuggled closer into her thick blanket that had draped around her. Her head was pounding and it felt like it was stuffed with lead. She was completely exhausted and she couldn't breathe through the nose, it was stuffed and runny. Her eyes were bloodshot and her body was shivering and sore.

Oh, stupid cold.

She opened one eye when she heard the hotel room door open and she smiled when she saw Kelly come inside, carrying a bag from the pharmacy. Kelly smiled at her and walked over to Kris, sitting down in the bed next to her. Kelly gently put her hand on top of Kris' head and pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Jusd as shiddy as before." Kris murmured tiredly.

"Aw." Kelly smiled, leaning down to kiss Kris' forehead.

At least she didn't have a fever.

Kelly then searched in the bag and pulled up some nose spray as Kris managed to sit up, leaning towards Kelly. Just sitting up had made her exhausted. Kelly smiled as she handed Kris the spray, and Kris sprayed it a few times into her stuffed nose, handing it back to Kelly.

"Dank hew." She smiled tiredly, dropping her head to Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly giggled slightly. What a great way to start the vacation. They had arrived to London the day before, and just dropped their things at this hotel, switched clothes and hit the town. The rain had been in the clouds, and as soon as they got out on the street it had hit them, slamming against the asphalt. They had hurried into a store and bought umbrellas and then kept exploring the town, having a great day out even though they were freezing cold when they got back.

Then Kris had woken up this morning with her head stuffed. Awesome.

"Can I get you anything?" Kelly asked gently as she pulled her fingers through Kris' sweaty hair.

Kris shook her head.

"No, hew go out and 'ave fun." Kris said as she snuggled into her blanket. "Go and check up de drains hew dalked 'bout."

Kelly thought for a second, trying to comprehend what Kris was saying. It wasn't all that easy, she was slurring and the letters changed their pronunciation due to her stuffed nose, and she had her head buried into her blanket.

Check the trains. Yeah. They had talked about going by train through Europe, that should be possible, right? Maybe they could fly somewhere from here and then train the rest of the way. They thought about the idea, since it's cheaper to go by train, you can get on and off when you want to, and you see so much more. They had said that they should look up some tourist information and ask them about the trains.

"I don't want to leave you alone when you're sick." Kelly said, still pulling her fingers through Kris' hair.

"Go, Go-Go." Kris smiled. "I'll be pine."

"Pine?"

"Pine." Kris nodded, drifting away to sleep.

"Fine." Kelly smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead, before making sure the blanket covered her well.

Kelly then took her purse and walked out of the room. Coming down to the lobby of the hotel, she walked up to the gentle man in the reception.

"Hello, sir. May I ask you something?"

"Absolutely Madame."

"I want to go to the tourist information?"

The older man smiled and pulled a map over the town towards him, beginning to circle out for Kelly where she was and where to find the information. Kelly then smiled, walked out and began walking down the street, holding the map in front of her.

"Ma'm!"

Kelly turned around when she heard someone call, and she saw the man from the reception hurry out on the street. He smiled and pointed the other direction, and Kelly smiled embarrassed as she turned around.

"That way Ma'm. Then second left."

"Thank you." Kelly smiled, walking past him up the street.

* * *

It only took a few more minutes before she was lost again, cursing the damn map she was holding onto. Why didn't the roads match the map? After walking down a street and realizing she returned to where she just came from, she decided to go the opposite direction. Her nose into the map, she only glanced to the left before walking across the street. After only taken two steps out into the traffic, she was roughly pulled back by a pair of strong arms, almost making her lose balance, but the person pulling her kept her straight.

The same second she got off from the road, onto the sidewalk, two cars passed right in front of her feet in high speed, blowing their horns.

Oh, right. The drive on the left side in England.

"Lady! You need to watch where you going!"

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Kelly said, looking up at the man who now let her arms go, smiling slightly to her.

"You're not from here?" He smiled, this thick accent proving that he was.

"No, I'm from LA. This is my first time here." Kelly smiled.

"Oh, you're far away from home." The man smiled gently, and Kelly nodded.

"That I am."

"So what brings you to London?"

"Oh, my girlfriend and I got tired of working so we decided to take an around-the-world-trip."

"Oh, how nice. She's not with you now?"

"No, we were out in the rain last night so she's at the hotel with a cold. Now I'm trying to find the tourist information, but I seem to be lost." Kelly smiled embarrassed.

"Well, I have 15 minutes before I need to go back to work. If you want to, I can show you the way."

"I would love that." Kelly smiled.

"I'm Hank."

"Kelly." Kelly smiled as they shook hands, before crossing the street, now looking to their right instead of left.

Following a few streets down, the ended up on Piccadilly Circus and Kelly smiled happily as she watched the famous road junction and meeting place. Hank was happy to tell Kelly the places they were passing and what they were about. He seemed to know his own town well.

"Well, this is Piccadilly Circus, which was built in 1819 to connect Regent Street with the street of Piccadilly which is a major shopping street."

"Why is it called Circus?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Well, as far as I know, circus is a Latin word, meaning circle, and this is a circular open space."

"Ah!" Kelly smiled. "How logical."

"Very. Well, now it links to the theatres on Shaftesbury Avenue over there, and it also links to Haymarket, Coventry Street and Glasshouse Street."

Kelly looked at were he pointed, and she hoped Kris would feel better soon so they could do some shopping, and also visit the theater. She knew Kris was up for both.

Kelly stopped for a second and looked up against the corner building on the northern side, which was lit up by the video display and neon signs. In this gray and foggy town, they made a welcome light to the air.

"That's the angel."

Kelly jerked her head towards he was pointing, realizing he was pointing to the fountain and statue.

"It's mostly known as Eros, but also called The Angel of Christian Charity."

* * *

After watching the circus for a while, Kelly and Hank kept walking down Regent Street, and not many minutes later they ended up outside Britain London Visitor Centre. Kelly walked inside and walked up to a desk, where a chubby woman with big glasses was sitting with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Well, my girlfriend and I as making our way through the world, and we're discovering Europe know, at least that's the plan." Kelly smiled. "And we were wondering if there's any cheap and easy way to get around Europe by train?"

"Yes, we have something called the InterRail card, where are you from?"

"California."

"Then you have to get the Eurail Global Pass from Rail Europe, and with that you'll get unlimited train travels in 22 countries of Europe." The woman smiled, pulling out a map for Kelly, some countries highlighted to show which these 22 countries where.

_Austria, Belgium, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Italy, Luxembourg, Norway, Portugal, Republic of Ireland – including Northern Ireland, Romania, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland and The Netherlands._

"The continuous pass is available for 15 days, 21 days, 1 month or 3 months, while the Flexipass is available for 10 or 15 days of consecutive or non-consecutive travel within a 2 month period."

"Then I think the Flexipass is what we want. But we were talking about going to Iceland first, so can I buy the card now and validate it or something later, when we want to begin to use it, or should I buy one later when we've left Iceland?"

"You can buy the pass now, then validate it at a ticket window in any rail station when you want to leave. You have 6 months to validate it from the day you purchased it."

"Perfect. Then I want the 15 days Flexi." Kelly smiled.

* * *

Walking the wrong direction when she came out on the street, Kelly ended up in St James Square Gardens. Walking through the green area for a while, she walked by a beautiful church by the name of St James Church. She was turning her map around, trying to find her way back home, but the map didn't make any type of sense to her. Kelly sighed and looked up, finding an old man sitting on a bench, breathing in the majestic scenery of the church. Kelly smiled as she walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir."

The man looked up at Kelly and smiled. Such a friendly face.

"What can I do for you miss?"

"How do I get to Piccadilly Circus?"

The old man smiled and pointed up towards a busy road.

"That's Piccadilly. Walk up to it, then right, and you'll be where you want to."

"Oh. Thank you." Kelly smiled, then headed towards the street the man had pointed to. She took a left on the street and walked for a while, wondering if she had gotten lost again. As she was sighing over how useless she was when it came to maps, she reached another big green area. Trying to find it on the map, she asked a woman walking by the name of it, and soon realized she definitely walked the wrong direction as she now had ended up next to Green Park. She sighed loudly to herself, then decided to take a walk through the park to save herself some time, not realizing she was walking even further away from the hotel.

Her feet had begun to ache from walking all day, and she wondered why she was wearing high heels. Not every clever.

Walking through the park, she suddenly saw many, many, many people, most of them looked like tourists with cameras and maps, and she wondered what could be so important to see here. Looking at her map she didn't get it, but when she saw the huge white building, she realized where she had ended up.

Buckingham Palace.

Deciding she could just as well take a look at it when she was here, she walked up and listened to a tour guide talking about it.

"This is the Palace, the official London residence of the British monarch. It was originally known as the Buckingham House, built for the Duke of Buckingham in 1703 on a site which had been in private ownership for about 150 years. It was acquired by George the Third in 1761 as a private residence for Queen Charlotte, known as The Queen's House. It was enlarged during the 19th Century, forming three wings around a central courtyard. Queen Victoria moved in 1837, and with that the Buckingham Palace became the official royal palace."

Bored already, Kelly moved away from the ground and walked away to study the Palace by herself. Kelly found a map over the interior, reading that the house measured 108 metres by 120 metres, which meant it was 77 000 square metres of floor space. Doing some calculating in her head, Kelly's mouth dropped as she realized it was over 828 800 square feet. Definitely a palace.

* * *

Eyeing it for a while, she looked at her watch, and when she realized she had been gone for over 2 hours, she decided it was time to get home to Kris. First she needed to buy some lunch, and after wandering around for another half an hour she found a pizzeria. Ordering her and Kris' favorites, she then managed to hail a cab. She had totally given up on trying to understand the map.

Getting back to the hotel, she found her way up to her room and unlocked the door. Kris was still in the same position as before, and Kelly put down the pizza in the bed as she sat down next to Kris.

As the fresh smell of the pizza hit Kris' nose, her eyes popped open and she immediately sat up in the bed, leaning against the pillows.

"Kelly, hew back." Kris smiled.

"Yeah, sorry for taking so long. I got lost… a couple of times."

"Sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn'd 'ave lefd hew alone in de cidy hewself. Hew can'd read maps."

"I can read maps!"

Kris giggled, rolling her eyes as she tiredly began to eat of the hot pizza. She had been very happy yesterday that at least she was good at reading maps. Judging from how bad Kelly was, they would've ended up in China instead of London. Kelly was that type of person who could do anything from flying an airplane to shoot with a bow and arrow... But she could not read maps.

"Did hew get any drain dickets?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I bought Eurail Global Passes." Kelly smiled. "This means we can travel for 15 days under a 2 month period."

"Perfect." Kris smiled.

* * *

Following three days, Kris stayed in bed or the couch, Kelly staying by her side except walking out to get some air or food. Kris kept telling Kelly to go out and explore the town, but Kelly didn't want to. She'd rather stay with Kris. Kris complained about Kelly being in a town where she hadn't been before and wasn't able to see it just because Kris was sick, but Kelly told her off by telling her that she didn't care where she was, being next to Kris was more important than seeing a new town.

That's why Kris got so happy when she slowly opened her eyes five days after their arrival to London, feeling rays of sunshine on her face. She blinked a couple of times. Something was different. Not only was sunlight coming in through the window, sunlight, which they hadn't seen since they left LA. Sunlight was good. But there was something else too.

Kris took a deep breath and suddenly realized it. She could breathe. She pulled her hands towards her face and smiled to herself. No stuffy nose. No headache. She actually felt great, more relaxed than she had been feeling for days now. She rolled in the bed towards the sleeping brunette who had her back towards Kris, and Kris cuddled up towards Kelly, pulling her fingers through her hair, gently kissing her shoulder.

"Kelly? Kelly, my cold is gone, the sun is shining and the birds are singing. Let's eat breakfast and hit the town."

Kelly carefully stretched, then moaned slightly.

"What's the matter Kell?" Kris said, smoothing her hair.

"Aaaaatcho!" Kelly sneezed, then rolled over towards Kris.

Kelly's nose was red and stuffy, her eyes were also red and her face pale.

"I… I dink I 'ave a cold."


	3. Reykjavik, Iceland, Europe

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it really helped me speed up the writing. Here comes a longer chapter, at least twice as long as my usual :) Maybe should add that there will be very various lengths of the chapters, some will be looong and some will be shorter ^^**

**And if you want to suggest any towns/countries for me, please go ahead! I have about 30 countries in mind and some are already written, but I'm totally open for suggestions :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

A week later, they stepped off the plane in Reykjavik, the capital of Iceland. Getting off the airplane and picking up their huge bag packs at the airport, they got into a bus that would take them into the city. A female tour guide welcomed them to Reykjavik and as the bus driver hit the road, the blonde woman began talking.

"Halló allir, velkomin til Íslands." The woman smiled, and everyone looked at her with questioning faces.

Kris pulled up the dictionary she had brought.

"That means Hello everyone, welcome to Iceland in Icelandic. We're going to drive you into our capital, Reykjavik, which in English means Bay of Smoke. This town was given this name when the newcomers, the Vikings, saw the sight of our famous geysers that comes from our many hot springs. If you get the chance, I absolutely suggest you take a bath in any of our springs, our most famous one is the Blue Lagoon."

"That sounds great." Kris smiled as she leaned her head towards Kelly's shoulder and Kelly agreed.

"Reykjavik is the most northern capital in the world and the westernmost in Europe. You did a good choice by coming here before winter, because in the wintertime, we don't get a lot of sunlight. During our darkest time, we never get more than 4 hours of sun a day, but now, we have sunlight almost the entire day."

Both Kelly and Kris stopped listening after a while, their heads turned out of the window as they watched the deserted land with the high mountains in the background.

After about half an hours drive, they were dropped off in the middle of the city. Grabbing their big bag packs from the bus, they began to walk around in the city, trying to find a place to sleep.

They didn't have to walk far through the neighborhood before arriving to a sign that said "Guest house", and they smiled and rang the doorbell. A tall man with long blonde hair opened the door, then smiled to the two women.

"Get ég hjálpað þér?"

Kelly and Kris looked at him confused. Once again Kris pulled up the dictionary, and Kelly instantly rolled her eyes. The man stared at them for a second, then smiled again.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh!" Kris smiled embarrassed. "We just arrived here and we saw the guesthouse sign."

"Yeah, I have a guest house, rent it out, and it's available."

"Do we rent it per night or…?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, if you want to." The man smiled, in the same time as a little girl, around age of four, came running to the man, throwing her arms around his leg. The little girl looked up at Kelly and she smiled widely.

"Þú ert svo sætur." She whispered, tugging at her father's leg.

Her father let out a laugh as he leaned forward and pulled the girl up into his arms.

Kelly and Kris smiled at the girl, having no idea what she just said, but she was adorable. Her hair was almost white, and she had big ice blue eyes, that were locked on Kelly. She smiled again.

"Dad, hár hennar er fallegur og brúnn..." The girl whispered.

Kelly smiled to the girl before smiling to the father, in the same time as she gave him a questioning look.

The man smiled back to Kelly.

"First she said you're cute, then she said you're hair is brown and beautiful. She's kind of obsessed with brown hair."

Kelly giggled at the girl, who was still staring at her with a smile in her face.

"Anyway, I'm Einar Ólafsson, this is my daughter Diljá. You want to see the guest house?"

"Sure. I'm Kelly Garrett, this is Kris Munroe."

"This way."

* * *

After getting established in the guest house, and after signing a contract, Kelly and Kris had changed clothes and walked out into the town. Einar had given them a map and drawn marks here and there for them if they wanted to explore the town. Kris instantly took the map for Kelly and guided them through the town.

They both agreed that it kind of felt like they were walking through a toy town. All the houses were so different from each other, and many of them were square with flat roofs. The buildings that had a peak on their roof usually had a color in blue, red or green while the building was white or gray. Or why not a screaming yellow house with a blue roof? Or a green house with a red roof? It didn't take long for the two angels to understand that this town was quite special from what they had ever seen before.

It was too early for dinner, but they had already had lunch, and they decided to sit down somewhere and get a cup of coffee. Finding a cute little coffee shop, they walked up to the bar. Kris had her English-Icelandic dictionary with her, she wanted to try and learn new languages, but it didn't take many minutes for her to realize how hard Icelandic is to pronounce. She found the words for two coffee and did her best to say them right.

"Tveir… kaffi." Kris smiled and the woman by the desk smiled at them.

"Mjólk eða sykur?" She smiled back, and Kris frantically searched her dictionary for a few seconds, trying to find out what the young woman just asked her.

It didn't take long before Kris gave up and looked up at the woman with pleading eyes.

"Milk or sugar?" The woman smiled and Kris felt like a light bulb just lit above her head.

"Cream." Kelly smiled, having enjoyed watching Kris trying to order.

The woman behind the desk stared at Kelly for a little second. She was not used to people having cream in their coffee. In fact… she had never heard about it.

"Cream?" The woman asked, not really sure her English was good enough or if she was mixing up words.

Kris went through her dictionary again, searching for the word cream.

"Rjómi?" Kris tried, pronouncing it with a thick American accent.

"Oh." The woman smiled confused. It still didn't make sense to her. "We… we don't have cream to the coffee. We have milk or sugar, or well, both."

Kelly and Kris looked at her for a second, then turned to each other, shrugging their shoulders they looked back at the woman.

"Milk then." They both answered in chorus.

"Mjólk…Takk!" Kris added smilingly.

The woman fixed them their coffee and Kris and Kelly also got some cupcakes before walking outside and sat down by a table.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the people and cars passing them by.

"I've never been to a city this relaxed before." Kelly pointed out, and Kris immediately agreed, nodding her hair which made the blond locks bounce.

"It's very relaxed." She agreed, sipping the coffee. It actually tasted good with milk.

There were people and cars passing them, but everything was calm and relaxed, people seemed friendly and some people even sent them a smile and a "Halló!" as they walked by. The atmosphere just called for a relaxing sense of mind, and both of the angels loved the feeling of being safe.

* * *

Getting back to their house several hours later, they used their keys and got into the guest house, a small house with a small kitchen, a table with four white chairs, and two bunk-beds in a room. There was a small livingroom with a white couch next to a small TV-set and there was a small bathroom. Not much, no luxury, but very homey and cozy and definitely more economic than getting a hotel room.

Kris walked up to the small kitchen, looking into the fridge to see if it contained anything edible, which it didn't. She was just about to tell Kelly when there was a knock on the door. Kelly, who was closest, went to open it, and she smiled as the small girl grinned widely and hugged her leg.

"Ke-y!"

A bit thrown back by the sudden approach, Kelly jerked away a little for a second before she realized who it was. Diljá looked up at Kelly with a hurt look in her face and Kelly immediately crouched down and kissed the girl on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." She smiled.

Diljá didn't understand what the words meant, but she liked Kelly and gave her a hug around her neck. Kelly smiled as she put her arms around the girl and rose to her feet, holding onto the girl as she did.

Diljá let go of Kelly's neck and instantly began to play with the brown curls. Reaching up she softly swept her hand over the shorter hair above Kelly's ear, totally hypnotized and so curious about the hair that was so different from her own. Kelly instinctively turned away her head a little, not feeling comfortable to be touched anywhere near the scar, but she smiled to Diljá, not wanting her to be upset.

"I can take her if she's bothering you." Einar said, both Kris and Kelly turned to the door as they heard him speak. He had evidentially caught up with his daughter. Kris had been standing leaning towards the kitchen counter, smiling at Kelly and Diljá, just enjoying watching Kelly's mother instincts come to life.

"Oh, she's not any trouble, she's so sweet." Kelly smiled.

Einar looked at his girl for a moment before looking at Kris and Kelly.

"My wife and I wondered if you two would like to join us for dinner?"

"Oh, we don't want to intrude on-"

"You're not intruding, I asked you." Einar smiled. "Both of us like having new guests over, it's fun to hear where people are from and we can give you pointers on things to do and see. But only if you want to, don't feel any pressure."

"We would love to, right Kell?" Kris smiled, looking at Kelly.

She wasn't really looking for an answer though, Kelly had to tag along, because Kris loved the idea about free food.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Kris and Kelly were sitting by a beautiful dinner table together with Einar, Diljá and the mother of the household, Helga. Diljá kept dropping her food into her lap, she was mesmerized by Kelly's hair and couldn't take her eyes away from her.

Helga talked very little English, but Einar made sure things were translated so everyone understood each other.

"Have you enjoyed your afternoon?" Einar smiled.

"Yes, we walked around a little, took a coffee. It's a beautiful and… quite unique town." Kris smiled.

"It is."

"It's so very calm and relaxed, so different from back home."

"Well, the days may seen relaxed, but wait until the night comes. The minute it turns into late hours, the town's pulse is vibrating."

"Well, maybe we'll head out." Kris smiled, looking at Kelly who smiled back at her.

Helga put down the last of the food on the table and then sat down in her chair, smiling as she saw how Kris and Kelly both leaned over the hot stew, trying to find out what it contained.

"It's different types of fish." Einar explain. "We eat a lot of fish here."

Kelly and Kris smiled as a response before pouring some fish along with potatoes onto their plates.

"So, do you have any must-see-and-do's here?" Kris smiled, keeping the conversation going, not wanting any awkward silences. As she talked she put a bit of a fish in her mouth, trying it carefully, before smiling and putting a bigger piece into the mouth, chewing happily.

"Well, we have three major things that people usually do during their stay here. Riding horses, go to the Blue Lagoon and watch the geysers. Of course if you go riding, you can ride at places that have geysers. If you don't mind riding I absolutely recommend that, it's an amazing experience."

"Do you know any good tours then?"

"I know plenty off them, if you want to I can help you fix reservations and take you there."

"That would be great!" Kris smiled happily, looking at Kelly who nodded and agreed as she chewed.

Kris could tell she was not feeling relaxed with these new people. She had really stopped trusting everyone, and she did not talk more than necessary to strangers.

* * *

Later that night, both Kelly and Kris dressed up to go out and dance. They both wore tight black jeans and lose tops, high heels and perfect make up and hair. They walked out on the street and the minute they arrived up towards the heart of the town, the center, they realized this was not the same time that it had been during the day. Everywhere people were singing, smiling, dancing. The city was bathing in neon lights from the different night clubs and when they walked by a place called "7th Heaven" they had to walk inside. They loved it when they didn't have to pay any entrance fee, and the man in the wardrobe handed them tickets for free drinks.

The club was crowded, hot, steamy, and the floor was vibrating from loud music. The dance floor was filled with people, most of them pale white with icy white hair. Kelly and Kris both ordered a drink and then sat down by the bar for a while.

The could tell people were looking at them, staring at them, wanting to approach them, but Kelly's angry glares every time someone tried to make a pass at Kris or herself made them back off. Kris playfully smacked Kelly at the arm every time she killed someone with her eyes.

"Come on, sweep it and let's dance!" Kris giggled, sweeping her own drink.

Kelly laughed, swept her down too with a cough, and then Kris grabbed her hand, pulling her with her towards the dance floor. They squeezed in and let their bodies move to the rhythm of the music. People danced around them, but no one made a move. They all tried, everyone was staring at these two gorgeous newcomers. Who were they? Were did they come from?

In smaller towns, people recognize each other and gets curious of new people, but Kelly and Kris didn't mind, they kept moving their bodies, twisting, turning, dancing close to each other, so close they could feel the other's heart beat. Kris put her hand on Kelly's back and suddenly realized she was cold sweating.

She looked up at Kelly, but Kelly didn't seem bothered, she was dancing, she loved to dance, she was enjoying herself and she had a huge smiled glued to her face.

Kris was still worried though, and it only took a couple of minutes before Kelly stumbled slightly and put her hand towards her forehead. Kris immediately stopped, grabbing onto Kelly's upper arms.

"Kell?" She said, speaking quite loud to make herself heard through the music. When Kelly didn't answer, Kris moved one of her hands and grabbed the one Kelly was holding towards her face, and pulled it down. Kelly was pale as a ghost.

"Come on, let's get you outside for a while." Kris said, firmly grabbing her, pulling her away from the dance floor.

A few steps later Kelly stumbled forward, right into a well built guy in his early 20's, and he caught her with a surprised look on his face.

"Ertu í lagi?" He asked worried, but looking at her and sending a look at Kris, he realized that asking if she was okay was a stupid question.

He picked her up into his arms and easily carried her outside into the cool night air. He put her down at a bench, and Kelly slid down with her head between her knees.

"I'll be right back." He said to Kris, before disappearing. Kris sat down next to Kelly on the bench, rubbing her back as she observed her.

"Sweetie, how are you doing?"

"I'm just dizzy." Kelly answered weakly, not taking up her head.

The guy returned within a minute with a big glass of cold water, and Kris thanked him and told him he could leave, she could handle Kelly.

The guy disappeared and Kris forced Kelly to lean back, helping her to drink some water as she observed her. She was not ready for this yet, Kelly was still not in good enough shape to be out dancing and drinking during the small hours of the night.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kris?" Kelly said as the two of them stepped out of Einar's car, and he drove off.

"Sure Kell, it will be great!" Kris smiled, clapping her glove covered hands. "Look!"

Kelly kept up with Kris when Kris ran away over the parking lot, away to a fenced pasture where about 20 horses were grazing.

"Look how cute they are! They are small Kelly, and they are so cute! They look like teddy bears!" Kris smiled, jumping like a little girl in excitement as she saw the Icelandic horses.

Kelly rolled her eyes, and she grabbed Kris' arm as she walked away to a man that seemed to be in charge.

"Hello, welcome." The man smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Garrett and this is Kris Munroe." Kelly smiled, slightly pulling Kris' arm to get her attention. She was still looking at all the horses with a wide smile in her face.

Kris said hallo to the man for a second before going back to the horses, standing along the fence.

When everyone seemed to have arrived about 20 minutes later, everyone was supposed to go and get their horses, and the man in charge, who had introduced himself as Aron, asked everyone how much they knew and how experienced they were, and from that he told them which horses to get.

Not long after, everyone was in the pasture to get their horses. Kelly was moving towards a crystal white mare named Alhvit, whose name actually means crystal white in Icelandic, and she lifted her head up when Kelly got close, and let her put the halter on. Kelly patted the mare on her throat and the mare searched Kelly's hands for candy. Everyone got their horse and began taking them towards the fence, when they heard someone cuss loudly, and Kelly immediately turned around. She recognized Kris' voice.

She turned around and let out a loud laugh as she watched Kris run after the chestnut colored gelding that was happily galloping around in the pasture. His ears were pointed straight forward and Kelly had never seen a horse look so happy and pleased. Kris on the other hand was pissed off as she ran after the horse, trying to catch him. He stopped and let her get close, and the minute she reached him and walked up to him with the halter, he turned around and set off in gallop again, making a buck as he was saying "_Haha, in your face!_"

Everyone tied their horses to the fence and went to get brushes, Kelly did it while laughing at Kris who was fuming with anger as she ran after the horse. The people working at the farm finally gave in and walked inside to help her, and it didn't take long before Kris could tie her horse next to Kelly. Kelly smiled as she handed Kris a brush, and Kris began brushing.

"This is why his name is Berllir." Aron smiled as he walked by them.

"What does Berllir mean?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gamine." Aron smiled as he continued to walk.

Kris sighed loudly as she began brushing him, and he immediately began jumping around, moving from side to side, throwing his head up and down along with the tail. Kris tried to brush him while keeping away from his dancing hooves, and as she watched her feet to not get stepped on, she got a thick tail into her face. She moaned loudly as she backed off, Kelly laughing loudly again.

"It's not funny Kelly!"

"It is Kris, it really is." Kelly smiled, as Aron came up to them with two saddles.

"Why is he jumping around like this?" Kris asked annoyed.

"He's ticklish." Aron smiled, saddling the horse for Kris.

Kris put away the brush, then putting her hands towards her hip onto the blue jeans she was wearing.

"Figures." She sighed, pointing her tongue towards Kelly who was grinning widely.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, everyone was finished to jump up onto their horses, and Aron was already on his horse, and he had showed them some basics in the paddock. Everyone seemed to have been on a horse before, but it's a big difference riding an Icelandic horse and a regular horse.

Two men and a woman were down on the ground helping everyone up and everyone managed to get into the saddle. Kelly put her left foot into the stirrup, grabbed the big mane with one hand, the back of the saddle with the other and easily jumped up and swung her leg over the saddle.

Kris watched Kelly do it before trying it herself. She put the foot in the saddle, and her hands in the mane and at the back of the saddle and just as she took speed and jumped up, the horse moved, causing Kris to lose balance, fall backwards and land on her butt. Kelly grabbed onto her mare's mane to keep herself in the saddle as she laughed, Kris was like a comedy figure.

Kris sighed and tried again, this time taking a little more speed. A little more than necessary perhaps. The horse moved towards her as she jumped up, causing Kris to hit her stomach into the saddle, doubling over and landing on her butt on the other side of the horse. Kelly first looked at her with horror for a second, making sure she wasn't injured, but when Kris once again cussed loudly in annoyance Kelly laughed loudly again.

Soon the two men from the farm came up to her and helped Kris up in the saddle. Kris was bright red in her face from anger and embarrassment as she finally landed in her saddle and put her feet into the stirrups.

"Who's idea was this?" Kris sighed.

"Yours!" Kelly laughed, then laughed even harder when Kris' gelding began shaking his head and Kris's face got covered by a horrified expression.

"This horse is crazy." She sighed, looking at Kelly angrily. Kelly was still laughing. "And I'm sure this wasn't my choice."

"It was! Einar said it was the best way to see the countryside and you said that this would be great. I just tag along, you know that."

Kris mumbled as the guide called for them all to form a line, riding two and two, after him. There were about 10 people in the group, all of them with different experiences and from different nations. They were now going out for a three hour ride, and Kris was already tired and exhausted.

The guide in the front rode off in pace, and the entire line followed him. Kelly and Kris rode besides each other in the middle, and soon Kris had forgotten all about how tired she was, and was enjoying the beautiful countryside. The scenery was amazing, totally breathtaking with open green meadows and the huge mountain peaks in the background. Everything was so still and calm and as they rode by lakes, everything reflected perfectly into them, like if the mountains had just been turned upside down. They saw flocks of wild Icelandic horses, but the horses they were on didn't seem bothered by the fact that there were other horses close to them.

* * *

After pacing for a long time, Aron called for everyone to collect their horses and bring them up into tölt, one of the Icelandic horses 5 gaits. The tölt is very smooth and comfortable to sit in, and easy to keep your balance in if you're not an experienced rider. All horses followed the leader and fell into tölt, while Kris began bouncing in the saddle as her horses trotted. Kelly once again began laughing. Kris was holding onto the horse's mane for all she was worth, bouncing like a rubber ball in the saddle. Kris once again began breathing bad words, before the rider behind Kris rode up next to her.

"Miss, make the reins shorter, raise your hands and lean backwards." The woman smiled, and Kris tried what was suggested. She smiled pleased when the horse fell into tölt instead, and the woman took her place behind Kris again. Kris sent an angry glare at Kelly who was still laughing.

"It's really not fun Kelly."

"Oh, yeah, it is. You were right, this was a great idea!"

* * *

It was two very tired but happy angels that were picked up by Einar several hours later. They had been riding for three hours, taking two half an hours breaks where they could get something to eat and drink while watching the wonders of nature. They had seen great geysers in the middle of the nature and it had been an amazing experience. Now they both were just longing for their beds.

Kelly got undressed and wrapped her body into a towel as she headed towards the shower, and passing Kris' bed, she found the blonde angel already asleep, fully dressed in her bed. Kelly smiled to herself as she pulled her fingers through Kris' hair.

It had been an exhausting but incredibly fun day.

Exhausting for Kris, and totally hysterical for Kelly.


	4. Klocka, Sweden, Europe

**Chapter 3.  
**

"Come on Kelly!" Kris laughed as she tried to keep steady and balanced. She knew Kelly couldn't hear her, the wind was whining in Kris' ears, but she hollered at Kelly anyway.

Kris had good balance from years and years on the surfboard. Kelly was a dancer and had good balance too, but she was totally losing this race. She was far behind.

Kris laughed as she tried to hold her balance, and as she did she got a handful of snow flying into her mouth. She laughed and coughed as she tried to remain balanced which is not the easiest thing in the world, but Kris was enjoying herself. She looked back towards Kelly. She seemed to enjoy this too, even though Kris couldn't really see her face.

She was, just like Kris and their guide, wearing a hat, ski glasses, a thick overall with a hood that was pulled over her head, and she was wearing a neck scarf covering her face up to her nose. Small curls of brown hair were making its way outside of the clothes though, and they had already turned white from frost.

They were in Klocka, a small town in Northwest Sweden, just by the border to Norway. After two weeks in Iceland where they had gone horseback riding, walked among geysers and enormous waterfalls, swam in the Blue Lagoon and went to dinner where vikings performed, they had taken a flight to Norway, and gotten onto a train, which had led them to Sweden. They had changed to a bus as they got across the border, and shortly after getting onto it they had passed this place and decided that they had to get off and explore this town more. They had been out walking together with two women from the village that they had met during lunch, and the women had showed them around in the fantastic scenery. They had walked past an enchanting and captivating lake named Ånn, where Santa's reindeers had been grazing and big raptors had been circling the air trying to find a pray.

One of the two women they had met was also the owner to the small once-a-farm-now-a-hotel where they had been able to get a room. It was the only hotel in the village, so Kelly and Kris had been very relieved that they had vacant rooms. Kelly and Kris had asked the women if there was anything they could do here, and one of them, Mette, had asked them if they wanted to follow her out with the dogs. It was just mid October, but 2 feet snow was already covering the countryside. It was freezing cold, but Kris hadn't had this fun in a long time. What a feeling this was!

Here they were now, driving three sleds with 6 dogs in front of each one, racing over open fields while the flaming red ball on the sky was sinking down behind the white-blue mountaintops.

The dogs, all 18 by the race of Alaskan Malamute were happily pulling the sleds in very high speed through the snow and Mette had laughed before when Kris had asked what to do if she wanted to go faster.

"You don't have to do anything to make the dogs run as fast as they can. The problem is trying to stop them."

And Mette had been right. The dogs were all pulling for all they were worth, keeping a speed at around 20 mph in average. The dogs loved this, it was so easy to see even if you aren't a dog person. The minute Kris, Kelly and Mette had walked towards the dogs and began pulling out the harnesses, the dogs had gone insane, jumping high in the air and howled in excitement. The second the three women had gotten into the sleds and gave off a sound to go, the excitement in the dogs had switched to pure power.

Kris suddenly felt how the ground underneath her changed, and she felt like the sled was gliding over ice. Looking up she realized they were actually driving across the lake. The dogs knew where to go, the only one steering was Mette who was driving first. She was constantly looking back at Kris and Kelly, laughing as she did.

She loved watching tourist hold onto for all they were worth as the sled swept over the country.

Kris leaned her head back, the sun was casting it's last rays of light onto them as they flied across the lake, Kris had missed the sun when they drove through the woods. Now she was embracing it, holding onto the sled, but she leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and imagined she was flying. The feeling of total freedom overwhelmed her and she let out a loud roar of joy.

This was really something special from the beaches in Los Angeles and she never wanted it to end.

The lake disappeared behind them as the tree women were pulled up a steep hill by the dogs, and up there Mette managed to stop them all. She took care of the dogs as Kris and Kelly found their way to a picnic table where they sat down with the bags that Mette had brought. They pulled up a thermos with hot chocolate as Mette reached them, and all of them grabbed a cup and filled it, as they took off their glasses and removed the hoods from their overalls. Kris and Kelly smiled at each other, both of them were sweaty and freezing at the same time, strings of their hairs were covered in white frost, and their cheeks were rosy along with their red noses.

Kris smiled as she leaned up to kiss Kelly's cold nose.

"You look like Rudolph." She smiled and Kelly laughed as she kissed Kris on the lips.

"So do you." Kelly smiled back.

Mette smiled at them, she loved watching two people so much in love. The village was small and people lived with the thoughts of the 19th Century – many people in the village had just stared at Kelly and Kris when they openly showed their love. Mette, being a hotel owner, she had met pretty much all types of people, and she found these two Californians to be very cute.

Kelly leaned towards the table as Kris lay down on her back on the bench, her upper body resting in Kelly's lap, her head resting towards Kelly's chest. Kelly leaned forward and rested her chin towards Kris' head as the two of them looked out over the scenery.

"It's really beautiful up here." Kris whispered and both Kelly and Mette agreed.

"I don't understand how anyone would want to live anywhere else." Mette smiled dreamingly.

They all stayed still for a while, watching the scenery. The high white-blue mountains around them didn't look like other mountains, they didn't crash down into the ground, they melted together with the surroundings due to the snow that was colored pink and orange due to the sun. Everything was still and quiet, they could hear each other breathe, they could hear the dogs panting, already waiting for take off.

It was a fantastic evening.

* * *

As they returned back to the house, they helped Mette with the dogs before returning to the hotel. Both Kelly and Kris' teeth were cluttering due to the cold and they couldn't wait until they got some warmth around them.

"Do you have any bathing clothes with you?" Mette smiled as she watched the two snowmen that walked inside the lobby.

"Yeah?" Both Kelly and Kris answered, not really seeing how they could use bikinis right now without freezing to death.

"Then I suggest you go and jump down into the hot tub and sauna."

Both Kelly and Kris' faces lit up as they heard this and they ran away to change clothes.

* * *

Not many minutes later they were both resting peacefully in the hot tub, their cold and aching muscles from today's trip was happily enjoying the treatment of the hot water. Even though there were other people at the hotel, Kris and Kelly were alone in the spa-part of the hotel. They were sitting at opposite sides of the tub and Kelly leaned her head back towards the edge of the tub, closing her eyes.

She jumped up as she felt something move against her thigh, and when she looked up she saw Kris' huge grin. Kelly giggled and Kris pulled up her foot above the surface, waving to Kelly with her toes. Kelly laughed as she grabbed the foot and pushed it down under the water, then made her way over to Kris, straddling her towards the wall of the tub as she gently kissed her. Kris kissed her back, and Kelly felt a par of hands moving up over her stomach under water.

The moment and the tub were hot and steamy, while it was snowing heavily outside the big windows, the white fluff brightening up the other so dark night.

They kissed for a while before breaking apart, fully understanding that they couldn't do anything more than some kissing here. If anyone walked by outside they could be seen and there were other guests at the hotel. Not everyone was fond of walking inside a spa and finding two women kiss each other passionately in a hot tub.

Kelly leaned down next to Kris, and Kris' head fell down to Kelly's shoulder in an instant. Kris loved leaning towards those shoulders.

"How did we get here?" Kelly suddenly whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kris said, looking up at Kelly.

Kelly gave her a small smile.

"A year and a half ago we were hardly talking to each other, about a year ago we fought to make each other jealous, four months ago I…" Kelly interrupted herself in the sentence as Kris looked away. Kris had been so scared. "… And now were in a small town in the north of Sweden, have been to London and Iceland and we've been riding horses, went to a festival, went dog sledding and now we're in a hot tub when the snow is falling outside."

"I don't know. We managed to turn the world around." Kris smiled as she looked up at Kelly again.

Watching Kelly, who had her hair pulled up into a knot in the back of her head, she saw the shorter hair just above her ear, and it made Kris' stomach turn. She hadn't just been scared, she had been horrified and devastated.

Kelly looked at Kris and as she saw her saddened look, Kelly kissed Kris' forehead.

"I'm fine kiddo."

"I know… but… I was so scared." Kris whispered, not looking at Kelly.

"I know you were." Kelly said, pulling her arm around Kris. "But now we're out of the agency and we will be fine."

Kris met Kelly's eyes and smiled.

Yeah, she hoped they would. And so far so good.


	5. München, Germany, Europe

**Woho, next chapter. Thanks guys for all reviews, keep 'em coming and remember to let me know if there is any place you wanna send the angels!  
And I'm sorry if updates will be a little slow, there's a lot to do right now, in school and in life.**

**The song is a Swedish song called "Mitt i ett Äventyr" (in the middle of an adventure), sung by Carola.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4.  
**

"Why is this bag so heavy?" Kris sighed as she for the fourth time pushed up her bag pack onto the shelf above her head inside the sleeping section of the rocking train before sitting down in Kelly's bed. They had gotten back onto the train after leaving the small town of Klocka, and were now making their way down to Germany through Sweden. It was close to midnight and it was pitch black outside the windows, there was no way they could catch a glimpse of the beautiful country that swept past them in high speed.

But they saw the stars though. Kris and Kelly was sitting next to each other in one of the beds, a cover around both of them, leaning with their backs against the wall and their heads against together, and while sitting like that, they were watching the starry birth sky through the big window.

Night skies like these were nothing you could ever see in Los Angeles and both angels felt a wave of calmness come over them. They had been sitting like that for almost half an hour when Kris quietly began humming on a song.

.

_I'm waking up and something has happened__  
I can see an open door in front of me  
__And new expectancies is growing to a heavenly symphony  
__It is time to dry all my tears  
I'm gonna go out and follow your tracks  
It is time to live life, filled with energy_

_If the travel goes over dark waters, doesn't bother me  
I am free and I have everything under control_

_In the middle of an adventure  
You're lighting a fire I will never lose  
Burning with love for life I'm hoisting my sails  
and travels to unknown seas  
In the middle of an adventure  
and I'll discover everything I have to gain  
Nothing can stop me now, my adventure is with you_

.

The two angels fell asleep in each others arms in the bed after watching the stars as the train made its way down the country. Kelly was the first one to open her eyes, being slightly disorientated. Kris was sleeping in her lap, and Kelly gently pulled her fingers through her hair. Kelly carefully searched her wrist for a watch, and found out that it was already 10 am. Just a minute later they stopped by a train station and Kelly stretched as far as she could to see the name of it.

_Frankfurt_.

Kelly stretched for the map over Germany that was lying next to their beds and looked it over. They were about halfway through Germany already.

A few minutes later, a male head looked into the cabin.

"Entschuldigen Sie, ist das Bett besetzt?"

Kelly looked at him for a second with confused eyes. _Why didn't everyone just talk English?_

"I'm sorry, you speak English?" She smiled politely and the man let out an obstreperously laughter.

"I'm sorry, I just assume everyone on the train is German. I'm sorry. Is that bed occupied or do you mind if we join you for a few hours? The train is filled up."

"No, of course, please sit down." Kelly smiled, in the same time as Kris began coming to life. Kris sat up groggily, looking around. All her hair was hanging over on one side and she only had one eye open as the German man and a woman walked into the cabin with two smaller bags.

"I'm Erich." The man introduced himself, shaking hand with Kelly, and a tired Kris who just blinked her eyes groggily in response. "And this is my fiancé Aloisa."

The woman who had just put down her bag and pulled her fingers through her hair smiled as she shook hands with Kris and Kelly.

"I'm Kelly, this is Kris." Kelly smiled as Kris shook her head, like that was going to remove the sleepiness from her eyes. Kris shook the two German's hands before turning to Kelly with a smile.

"Where are we?"

"Frankfurt." Kelly smiled, and Kris nodded.

"Where are we getting off?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Kris shrugged her shoulders before looking up at their two new cabin-mates.

"Any ideas of where to go in this country?"

"Well, we are going home to München, or Munich as it's also called. The Oktoberfest is at full speed there." Aloisa smiled, once again pulling her fingers through her light brown hair.

Kelly and Kris looked at each other with confused looks before turning back to Erich and Aloisa.

"The Oktoberfest?"

"It's also called Weisn, it's like a beer party, it's been held in München during 16 days in the end of September and the beginning of October ever year, and had been held on since 1810."

"Since 1810?" Kris said in shock.

"Yeah, it has only been canceled 16 times, due to cholera, inflation and the different wars of course. Today the Oktoberfest is mentioned as the biggest festival in the world, attracting around 6 million people a year."

"I think I've heard about it." Kris said thoughtfully, trying to remember where she heard it.

"Well, similar festivals are held in Kitchener and Waterloo in Ontario, Canada and there's also a big one held in Cincinnati, Ohio over in the States. The states of Texas, Oregon and Georgia in USA also have towns that celebrate the Oktoberfest and countries such as Brazil, Argentina, Palestine and Sweden also celebrates it. It's really huge, and there's a lot of free beer." Erich smiled.

"Well, we would never pass on that, would we Kelly?" Kris smiled.

"Of course not." Kelly smiled.

* * *

Not long after, Kelly and Kris had been offered a place to stay over the night in Aloisa's and Erich's guestroom, and Kris and Kelly was just about to change into other clothes when there was a knock on the door to the guestroom.

"Yeah?" Kris called and Aloisa's head peak inside.

"I don't know if you want to wear it, but I have two trachts in case you want to dress up?"

Kris and Kelly just stared at her. What is a tracht?

Aloisa smiled and held up two dresses and Kris face broke out into a grin.

"Yes! We want to wear those!"

Aloisa smiled, handing them to Kris.

"Erich and I are also wearing tracht and dirndl. A lot of people dress up."

"Awesome!" Kris smiled as Aloisa left the room. Kris turned around towards Kelly with a huge smile in her face.

Kelly looked like she was dying.

"I am not wearing one of those."

"Come on Kelly, you have to!"

"No, I really don't."

"Oh, please, do it for me!" Kris smiled, using her puppy eyed look as she shot out her lower lip into a pout and batted her eyelashes.

Kelly sighed and grabbed one of the dresses from Kris, holding it up to examine it. When she turned around she saw Kris was only wearing her underwear, trying to figure out how to get into the dress. Kelly sighed and began picking her own apart. She watched Kris putting on the white, small blouse that just covered the boobs, and sat tight, creating a cleavage men could die for. Kris then pulled on the lower skirt, with layers and layers of flounces and frills, creating huge volume. She then pulled on the dark green apron which was beautifully embroidered. The dress was short and very sexy and Kris twirled in it to show it off to Kelly who was not just as pleased to go out into something like that.

* * *

About an hour later both Kris and Kelly were dressed up and Kris had braided her hair into two pigtails with pink ribbons in the ends. Kelly had just rolled her eyes. Then Aloisa and Erich had smilingly joined them, Aloisa dressed in the blouse and apron just like Kelly and Kris, while Erich was wearing a white shirt with lederhosen in matching green, white knee socks and black shoes. Kris, Kelly and Aloisa was wearing white stockings and while Aloisa wore black traditional shoes, Kris and Kelly wore black pumps. All four of them, especially together, looked like they had been taken right out of an old German movie.

With Erich and Aloisa guiding, the foursome made their way to Theresienwiese where the festival is being held, and it was hard to miss it. After walking for a while among apartment buildings and other buildings they walked a small alley by some trees, suddenly finding themselves in the center of it all. About 15 enormous tents had been pulled up, and it was crowded with people everywhere. The small roads between the tents were packed with people and everyone seemed to be in a really good mood.

Kris and Kelly lost track of Aloisa and Erich almost immediately. It didn't mind, Kris had gotten a map over München and a spare key to the house, which she kept together with her wallet in a pocket in the apron.

"I don't like this Kris…" Kelly said, not at all too fond of this idea.

"Look Kell, we're fitting in perfectly." Kris smiled as they looked around. There were people wearing trachts everywhere.

"Maß?"

Kris and Kelly turned around when they heard someone talking to them. There was a woman in her early 20's standing behind them, dressed in the same type of clothes as the two of them, and she was carrying a big tray with about 10 enormous tankards in glass, so called Maßkrug**,** which were filled with amber-yellowed colored beer.

"How much is it?" Kris asked and the woman smiled as she handed them a glass each.

"Free! Enjoy!"

The woman disappeared and Kris and Kelly found themselves standing with the two huge tankards, both of them holding about a quart of amber beer.

"Suddenly everything seem brighter and better." Kelly smiled before the clung their glasses together, then drank big gulps of the beer. They both smiled as they removed their glasses from their mouths – the beer had a lot of alcohol in it, but also a lot of taste.

* * *

A few hours later, the darkness came creeping into the area as the sun disappeared. The music and voice levels were high and there was a happy turmoil going on inside the tents, people were up dancing on the hundreds of tables, people were singing German songs and people were laughing and arguing. Kelly and Kris was sitting by one of the tables, enjoying themselves to the max. After drinking three tankards, or maybe more, they were now giggling hard, falling onto each other as they tried to keep up with everything going on around them. Both of them had just been dancing on the table together with some German men in wearing lederhosen. Kelly had been utterly embarrassed, Kris was too drunk to complain. Now the two angels had sat down onto the bench by the table and Kelly suddenly felt something being put on top of her head. She turned around and a woman smiled widely. She said a sentence in German before walking off.

"Miss? Your hat?" Kelly called after her but the woman smiled over her shoulder.

"Keep it!"

Kelly shuddered her shoulders, the hat could stay on. They she caught a look of Kris who was bright red in her face, her body shaking, like it was about to blow up due to hysterical laughter.

"What?" Kelly said confused, about to pull the hat off to look at it.

"Nothing." Kris squeezed out, hurrying closer to Kelly and tied the hat under her chin. "Nothing, you're just so cute!"

Kelly rolled her eyes. It was about time to get back to the house and get some sleep. Kelly rose to her feet and stumbled slightly, letting out a loud giggle as she fell onto Kris, who fell backwards off the bench. Kris landed on her back, Kelly landed on her stomach on top of Kris' stomach and the two of them broke out in hysterical drunken laughter.

* * *

About two hours later they reached the house. Kris had been too drunk to read the map and it had ended with Kelly trying to read it. So now they have explored the entire town. Kris was sobering up slightly, and Kelly was getting into the "tired"-state of mind. As they came into the house Kelly passed a mirror and felt herself sink through the ground. The hat that she still had on her head was enormous and white, and covered in huge red balls. Kelly suddenly felt like a mushroom and she almost fell backwards when a flash went off. She turned horrified towards Kris who was sitting on the floor with her legs spread apart, looking like a German doll, and she was holding a camera in her hands, giggling like insane.

"Kris!"

"You are so cute!" Kris laughed as she laid back with her head towards the wooden floor, laughing hard. She held her hands towards her stomach as she laughed, before rolling over to her side.

After a while she calmed down slightly. Kelly was still in front of the mirror, trying to get the Baden-Württemberg Tracht-hat off from her head, but it was neatly tied. Kelly was already moaning about it and all Kris felt that she could do was to roll over onto her stomach, put her elbows to the floor and watch Kelly fighting to get the hat off.

Kris smiled to herself.

It was still just the beginning of the vacation, but they had already had so much fun.


	6. Amsterdam, The Netherlands, Europe

**Chapter 5.  
**

"Now this is something you can't do in the middle of Los Angeles." Kris smiled as she reached her hand down over the railing, letting the cool water from the canal splash against her palm. She felt Kelly hold onto the back of her jacket, knowing how clumsy Kris could be, and worried that she would fall overboard. Kris smiled as she pulled herself up and leaned back towards Kelly again, Kelly immediately pulling her arm around Kris' shoulders as Kris leaned back and closed her eyes towards the strong evening sun.

They were on a boat in one of the many canals in Amsterdam, and so far, they loved this town. Not only was it a beautiful town, but it was very liberal. They had seen people kissing openly everywhere. And not always man and woman – there was women kissing women, there was men kissing men, and it had made Kris and Kelly smile all day. Finally some acceptance!

They had been walking around for most of the day before ending up here in the boat, and they had taken some time to just wander around looking at the old buildings made out of fantastic architecture and the beautiful art collections that existed in the entire town. They had been to Oude Kerk, the oldest church in Amsterdam, with a roof that is the largest medieval wooden vault in Europe. From there they had accidentally ended up at the red light district and Kelly giggled as she thought back on the day.

* * *

"_That church was beautiful." Kelly smiled as she walked along the road together with Kris, holding her hand tightly, and they kept bouncing into each other as they walked._

"_It was." Kris smiled. "So where now?"_

"_Lunch." Kelly smiled._

"_It's like you're reading my minds."_

"_I always do honey." Kelly grinned devilishly as they turned around the street. _

_After walking just for a minute or two they realized this street was different from the other streets. It was a lot more crowded, and there were adult toys everywhere in the store windows. _

"_Kelly…"  
_

_"Yeah?"_

"_I don't think we're at the best of neighborhoods." Kris said, pulling Kelly's blouse as she pointed towards a window to a store._

_Kelly turned her head and realized Kris was wrong. There was a woman only wearing underwear in the window, posing, obviously selling her own body. _

"_I think we're at the Red Light District." Kris said, beginning to giggle._

_Kelly looked like she was dying, she had never felt so uncomfortable in her life and she just wanted out of there as fast as possible. She held on tighter to Kris' hand as she began hurrying her way down the street, Kris struggling to keep up behind her as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the windows with dancing and seductive women. _

_This was not something they usually saw in LA either. _

_Kris began giggling out of slight embarrassment when the women in the windows caught her eyes and tried to get her to them. Kelly looked over at them, and then looked at Kris._

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_I'm not doing anything." Kris immediately defended herself._

"_You obviously are cause those women are eating you up."_

"_I'm not doing anything, I swear."_

"_You're a flirt Kris, and you know it. Try to keep it in the pocket."_

"_I'm not a flirt."_

_Kelly stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to Kris with a bright smile in her face._

"_Not a flirt?"_

_Kris was pouting with her mouth, but her eyes were shimmering in joy._

"_I'm not a flirt."_

"_You're the worst flirt I know. Munroes eat and flirt. That's all you do." Kelly smiled._

_Kris was about to backfire, but then thought about it and shrugged her shoulders. _

"_You're right." Kris said as she shined up into a wide grin._

_Kelly rolled her eyes and continued to hurry down along the street._

* * *

"A penny."

Kelly looked at Kris when she heard her voice, and she smiled lightly to her.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about our trip." Kelly smiled, and Kris joined her smile as they looked at each other.

Kelly leaned down and placed a kiss onto Kris' lips for a second.

"OHMIGOD, that is SO cuuute!"

Kelly and Kris broke apart and looked up when they heard a male voice close to them. They looked up and saw two men stand close to them at the boat, both of them leaning against each other, dressed in tight jeans and tight pink t-shirts with the words "_Marriage is a human right, not a heterosexual privilege_" written in black block letters on them. Kelly and Kris couldn't help but to smile as the two men sat down at the bench next to them.

"I'm sorry, you are just so, so cute together, it is ridiculous!" One of the men smiled as he talked fast with a high voice.

Kelly and Kris sat stunned. They were not used to the fact that people were so open with their homosexuality. These two guys were so far over the top, they were probably up in the skies with God.

"Thanks." Kris finally squeezed out with a smile on her lips.

"Are you here to get married?" One of the guys asked suddenly coming to realization, putting his hands together in a clap. "We just got married and it's so awesome that you can do that in this town."

Kelly and Kris looked at each other with surprised eyes. _Married?_

"Is it legal to get married here?" Kris asked carefully.

"Duh, well, not married - married but you can like, express your love and become lifetime partners and that's like the same thing only that you don't do it in church." One of the guys smiled, showing off his ring. Both Kelly and Kris smiled and congratulated them.

"For how long have you been together?" One of the guys asked.

"Well, we had a break for a while, but… about two years." Kris smiled, looking at Kelly who was smiling too.

"Aaaaw." The two guys said as they leaned their heads together.

"You should totally get married. We can be your witnesses!" One of the guys brightened up.

"I don't know." Kelly said, looking lingering at Kris. She was very uncomfortable for the moment.

Kris on the other hand looked up at Kelly with wide eyes that were sparkling out of excitement and joy.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, no one, not even the interrupting guys, spoke as the two angels just breathed at each other.

"Will you marry me?" Kris finally whispered.

Kelly sat quiet for another second before putting her hands onto Kris' cheeks, pulling her into a kiss of passion and exaltation.

* * *

"It's funny to look at you standing beside me, because right now all I see is you in pigtails and braces. That innocent young woman I saw all those years ago. Even then, you made me feel something I didn't think anyone could make me feel. You made me fall in love with you when you smiled at me. Ever since that moment, I dreamed of this. Us, standing right here, making you apart of my life." Kelly smiled as she took a deep breath.

_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

_My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

"All the hell I've been through to get to this moment, I'd do it again and again. I'd do everything over again just so I could be here with you. Nothing will ever tear me away from you, I promise you that. I promise you that I'll give you everything you want and need. I will lay down my life for you if I have to, that's how much I love you. You're everything to me, Kris."

_And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love_

"I prayed to God for a companion who could understand me and accept me as I am and for a special friend who would share laughter and tears with me and always stand beside me no matter what happened - and he sent me you. I want to say that this is the beginning of a great journey, in so many ways, but I think that's wrong. Our journey began so many years ago and we've been through so much. I don't need a ring to know who I love and who loves me, but… You know I've always wanted to get married." Kris giggled, and then realized she was losing track of her not-so-prepared-speech.

_Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun  
Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
_

"It's difficult for me to verbalize my feelings for you, because mere words can't begin to express my deep love for you. You've been by my side through my darkest hours, so I will be a light in your life. You're not just a piece of my heart Kelly, you are the entire thing, the entire muscle that makes me live."

"Oh gosh."

_And love  
I'll be a fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind_

Kelly and Kris, who was standing facing each other, holding each others hands, looked to their side towards the two gay-guys, whose names were Mark and Thomas by the way, and both of the giggled when they say the two men crying out of happiness in each others arms. The two men had split up Kelly and Kris and taken them shopping – rings, dresses, accessories. Now both angels were standing in simple but beautiful dresses on another boat that was taking them through the canal in the evening light. Several gay-friends of Mark and Thomas had joined up, but women and men, and the boat was filled with crying people as Kris and Kelly was wed. Diana Ross' "Endless love" was playing from one of the guy's stereo. Both Kris and Kelly had blue accessories in their hair, symbolizing something blue. Mark and Thomas had let them borrow two bracelets, symbolizing something borrowed. Everything they wore was something new, except their necklaces that were something old. And not to forget, Mark and Thomas were from Britain, so both Kelly and Kris were also hiding a sixpence in their shoes. "_Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and silver sixpence in your shoe."_

_'Cause you  
You mean the world to me  
Oh, I know  
I know I found in you  
My endless love_

Rings were placed on the other's hand, and Kelly and Kris was declared as life time partners. The minute they kissed, hell broke lose on the boat. The entire gang of witnesses broke out in tears and cheers, kissing each other, hugging and singing along to Diana Ross' voice in the speakers.

Chairs were moved around and soon the boat had several tables up on deck. A cake was wheeled out and Mark and Thomas hurried to Kelly and Kris' side.

"Blow out the candles, hurry!" Mark laughed, jumping like a little child in excitement. "Blow!"

Kelly and Kris held each other's hands, and Kelly could feel the ring on Kris' finger. She felt joy such as she had never felt before when they smiled to each other before blowing out the candles of the cake.

_Oh  
And love  
I'll be that fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind  
And yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can't deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My endless love..._

_

* * *

_**I know the gay-guys are way over the top and I hope no one takes it the wrong way ^_^ Trust me, I have nothing against gay people, would be weird if I did, hehe ;D **

**I know getting wed or whatever they did wasn't allowed in 1981, Holland allowed it in 1989 (being the second country in the world to allow it, after Denmark. Sweden was number 8, woho!) but whatever difference does that make? ^_^ This is just fiiiiction! xD  
**

** And I have no idea how a wedding or a "lifetime partners" ceremony works, so, well. I hope this seemed alright xD  
**


	7. Bordeaux, France, Europe M RATED!

**A lot of the information comes from Château Margaux's own website, http:// www. chateau-margaux. com/  
Further down, this chapter is totally M-Rated! **

**Enjoy ^_^**

**

* * *

Chapter 6.  
**

Kelly and Kris ended up spending the following weeks in France, first visiting and shopping in Paris, then continuing with the train down to Bordeaux, the port city on the Garonne River in southwest France. Both Kris and Kelly wanted to see Bordeaux, and already on the train they had decided to take a trip among the wine yards. Bordeaux is one of the world's major wine industry centers, and they have produced wine since the eight century.

Just like many other people, Kris and Kelly had heard of Saint-Emilion and Médoc, and they had started their wine tour with those two wine yards, before heading to the famous Margaux, and their 647 acres of wine, and at 75% of them, the blue Vitis vinifera-grape is planted. This small grape with thick skin is more common under the name Cabernet Sauvignon and is used for merlot, cabernet franc, petit verdot and malbec. The grape goes back to the 18th century and it has been proven that it's a crossover of two other Bordeaux grapes – the cabernet franc and the sauvignon blanc.

Kris and Kelly were sitting in a swing in a wonderful part of the garden, together with a French wine expert and also one of the persons in charge of the entire place. He had overheard them talking when they arrived and heard them mention Charlie's name. Being a close friend of Charlie's, he had approached them and offered them a tour.

And after walking around among the growing grapes, walking into the basement and wine cellar where they had found hundreds of barrels and old ancient bottles, they had spent the last hour in the swing tasting different types of white and red wines, while the expert had been talking about them.

Kris and Kelly had both soon became very giggly, and realized that it was time to thank their friend and head back before they embarrassed themselves.

"Jules, thank you for everything, but I think it's time we go back into the city and try to find a hotel." Kelly smiled.

They had taken the train and buses out here among the wine yards together with the bag packs instead of finding a hotel where to drop them off.

"Oh, well, since you're friends of Charlie's, I think I have a place to offer to you if you would like it."

"Where?" Kris and Kelly asked in union, then looked at each other and giggled.

Jules gestured his hand towards the huge white mansion at the end of the growing grapevines and then smiled as both Kris and Kelly's jaws dropped.

* * *

Soon they were unpacking their bags in a luxury bedroom at the estate. The room had a lot of space, a beautiful wooden floor, a couch group including four white couches around a small glass table which was decorated with a light blue vase containing a bouquet of pink roses. The walls were all white, and on one of the walls were enormous panorama windows, giving them a view over the grapevine. A big king sized bed which were made with satin sheets, white with small pink roses, was standing right in the spot so the light would come in through the white drapes from the window, but still in a private area.

Kelly and Kris looked at each other, both of them bubbling with excitement. They were on honeymoon and it didn't get better than this.

Kris then looked out of the window, noticing some people with baskets walking out among the grapevine. Kelly and Jules joined her by the window and a smile was places on Jules' face.

"Have you ever helped in the wine-making?"

Kelly and Kris turned to look at him, then both of them shaking their heads.

"Do you have any clothes that you don't care too much about?"

Kelly and Kris turned to look at each other, then looked back at Jules, shaking their heads once more.

"Look through the closet, there should be some jeans and t-shirts there. Why don't you get dressed and meet me downstairs and I'll show you how to make wine?"

"Great!" Kris smiled happily as Jules left them of their own.

Kelly sat down on the bed as Kris walked up to the closet. The covers were soft and Kelly felt herself get aroused as she watched Kris drop her clothes to change into other.

Kris sent a look towards Kelly, seeing the sparkle and thoughts in her eyes.

"Not now." Kris smiled devilishly. "But tonight… we'll enjoy."

"Looking forward to it." Kelly smiled as she walked up to Kris, kissing her neck.

Kris closed her eyes, Kelly's lips always made her knees buckle as they touched her skin and she had to keep reminding herself to stand straight.

"Not now, he's waiting downstairs." Kris giggled as she pulled on a t-shirt.

Kelly sighed and then changed clothes too, and the two of them walked down hand in hand to where Jules were waiting.

"Is it a good year for wine?" Kris smiled as the trio walked outside.

"Yes, the last years haven't been too good, but this year we got to harvest on our prime date, and the flowering went quickly and evenly. August was dry and very hot and then it rained some in September, and so far the weather has been very good for harvesting. I think this will be one of our finest wines."

* * *

Not long after, both Kris and Kelly were walking around in the grapevine with colorful baskets in their backs, hanging from their shoulders. Jules were with them and they joined one of the picking teams for a while, and watched how the experiences pickers taught their younger students how to do it correctly. There were five teams working, which included more than 200 workers.

* * *

When Kris and Kelly had finished their baskets they thanked their team leader and then followed Jules to the fermentation. Stepping into the room they saw enormous wooden barrels standing next to each other.

"It's the alcoholic fermentation that is responsible for the transformation of grape juice into wine." Jules explained. "It's more complex than you can think, it has to be the right temperature to prevent the heat generated by the fermentation from eventually killing the yeast which are themselves making the juice ferment. Also pumping over, this consists in pumping the must from the bottom of the vat to the top, helping to dissolve the components of the grapes, as well as bringing small doses of oxygen which are necessary for the metabolism of the yeasts."

Kris and Kelly found themselves nodding and smiling. They didn't really understand everything he said.

Jules walked up to a shelf and grabbed two glasses, then walked over to one of the barrels, pouring out some red wine into both the glasses, handing them to Kelly and Kris.

They could both immediately smell the aroma of black currents and cedar wood, distinctive for the cabernet sauvignon.

* * *

That evening, the gerbaude was going on in the first floor of the estate. The last grapes had been harvested during the day and all the 200 workers and other people on the wine yard were upbeat and happy. And for that, the traditional gerbaude – the harvest party – was being held.

Kris and Kelly had been welcomed to the party and they had dressed up in beautiful dresses, even though a lot of the people wore very causal clothes. People came in what they felt like. Already through the first meal people were laughing loudly and shouting in French, the spirit on top. Soon people started dancing and singing and everyone joined in.

* * *

Several hours later, when the hours had passed into the next day, Kelly made a slight yawn, covering it with her hand. She took Kris' hand with her other hand and then looked at the couple in front of them.

"If you excuse us, I think it's time to go to bed." Kelly smiled tiredly to the couple they had been talking to the last 15 minutes.

"Yeah, we're heading to bed too." The French man smiled, and Kelly dragged Kris out of the room.

"Are you that tired?" Kris asked disappointed as Kelly pulled her out from the party towards the stair.

Kelly just smiled at Kris, and the minute they got out of sight from the others, Kelly grabbed Kris' head and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Kris yelped a little by surprise at first, but soon she grabbed Kelly's hair as she kissed her back, their tongues twirled around each other.

The entire evening had been a long foreplay and both of them – especially Kelly – had some real bad troubles keeping their hands off each other. Kelly was glad they were alone as they made their way up the stair because she was not in control of neither tongue nor the hands that already were unbuttoning Kris' long dress in her back.

They were so into each other that they nearly missed the last step and almost fell. They managed to stay on their feet and Kelly pushed Kris through the hallway, going up against the wall, with such force so Kris' back hit the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, almost knocking down a painting, but neither one of them cared. They didn't stop kissing, they didn't let their tongues stop playing around with the other persons. They had both been dying to do this all day, and now they couldn't control themselves as they rolled down the hallway. They were tripping each other all the time, Kris' dress was almost off due to Kelly's fast working fingers, but even though they were still in the hallway, Kris didn't mind. She was moaning and groaning as her hands were trying to get the zipper down on Kelly's dress.

Kris opened one eye and saw how they passed their room. She tried to get Kelly's attention to it but her tongue was trapped.

"Ke-oooh-y?"

"Mmmmh?" Kelly moaned into Kris' mouth, sending shivers all the way through Kris' body.

"Room… oooh … there…"

Kelly opened her eyes and let go of Kris lips for a second as she turned around to the door. The key was already in her hand, she had been prepared. Since they had all their things in there, Jules had given them keys.

She turned her front towards the door to open it and almost collapsed to her knees as she felt Kris lick her in the neck, unzipping her dress, licking and kissing her spine as she pulled it down. Kelly giggled as she quickly pulled up the door, turned around and grabbed Kris' head again as she pulled her into a kiss, pulling her inside. Kris kicked the door closed with her foot as she grabbed the straps of Kelly's dress and pulled them down. Kelly let go of Kris' head for a second and slipped her arms out of the dress. The expensive dress landed by their feet, and soon it got followed by Kris' white dress.

"I… mmm… thought you were … mmm… tired and… mmm… wanted to –oh– get to bed." Kris whispered into Kelly's mouth.

"I lied, but only a little." Kelly whispered as she broke away from Kris' mouth to catch her breath. "I'm not tired… but we are going to bed." She smiled as she grabbed Kris' hand and pushed her down into the king sized bed.

Kris rolled onto her side, crossing her legs, pointing her toes, putting her elbow towards the bed and put her head into the hand. With her free hand she waved Kelly over with two fingers, but Kelly was just eating Kris up with her eyes. She was stunning, she was beautiful and she was just perfect. Her body was the result of a dirty teenager's sexdream, Kelly was sure of it, and Kelly couldn't stop staring at her as she was posing in the bed, only dressed in a bra and panties.

"Come here you sexy." Kris smiled widely as she reached for Kelly, and Kelly got down into the bed with her.

Kris rolled over to her back as Kelly straddled her, leaning down, catching Kris' lips again with her own, her tongue licking Kris' lips to gain more access. Kris didn't even need to be questioned before letting Kelly's tongue into her mouth, and as Kelly had her hands in Kris' hair, pulling out the beautiful hairdo, Kris' fingers were unbuttoning Kelly's bra, and without removing their lips from each other Kelly slipped out of it. Neither one of them was thinking anything, they were up in the moment, they needed each other, they needed to feel each other – now. Both of them were lost in hazes of passion and they were moaning loudly into each other's mouths. Kelly felt Kris shiver out of excitement and sensations under her, and she moved her lips from Kris' lips down to her neck, kissing sensitive spots. Kris arched her back as Kelly's hand moved down on her body, over the still covered breasts, then quickly slipping in underneath Kris to unbutton the bra.

The bra landed on the floor as Kelly moved her hands down to caress Kris' breasts and nipples as Kris moaned loudly, her hands lost in Kelly's hair.

"Oh, Kelly… Don't tease Ke-oh!" Kris moaned as Kelly moved her head down, beginning to kiss around Kris' right nipple, then gently sucking and biting it while she was rubbing and smoothing Kris' other nipple with her hand. One of Kris' hands let go of Kelly's now tangled hair and grabbed onto the bed instead, grabbing a hold of the sheet. She felt like she was already about to explode.

"Yeah, Kelly… Ow!"


	8. Barcelona, Spain, Europe

**Chapter 7.  
**

"I'm just gonna use the ladies room." Kris smiled, leaving Kelly at her seat.

The two of them were in a restaurant in Barcelona in Spain, relaxing after a day of travelling.

Kris asked the waiter for directions to the ladies room and then found her way to there. As she walked around a corner, she crashed right into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Both Kris and the man said in the same second, then quickly turning towards each other.

That voice. Kris knew that voice. Kris turned around towards the man, looking him over. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, slightly darker complexion than Kris, breathtaking smile and a fantastic body that for the moment was dressed in a light blue shirt and dark jeans. The smooth voice with the thick Wales-accent was impossible to not recognize.

"Roth?" Kris said as she stared at him. "Damien Roth?"

"Miss Munroe." He smiled gently. "I didn't expect to run into you here."

"I didn't expect to run into you at all." Kris said angry. "You should be in jail."

"I've been to jail. I served my 12 months."

"And now you're in Spain."

"And so are you."

Kris looked at him. He was glancing towards the door leading into the ladies room, and he seemed nervous. He was definitely waiting for someone.

Kris looked towards the door when it opened, and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Babe, I ran into someone we know." Damien smiled, pointing above Kris' head.

"Oh my God!" Jill said in excited shock as she saw her sister.

Jill's heart told her to run up and hug her sister, but her brain told her otherwise. She hadn't spoken to Kris in over a year. She immediately felt the tension fill up in the small room outside the restrooms, and Jill felt the need to do something with her hands. Kris' stares were piercing her. Jill stuffed her hand into her purse and pulled up a candy bar that she put in her mouth as Kris kept staring.

"So, what's up Kris?" Damien asked, trying to break the tension.

"You're with HIM!?" Kris roared all of a sudden, making Jill take a surprised step backwards.

She nodded, swallowing, not really sure what to do.

"Yes. I am."

"For how long have you been with him?"

"Since he got out." Jill smiled, looking up at Damien.

"Almost a year." Damien smiled back at Jill.

Jill smiled then looked back towards her sister.

"Oh come on Kris. You and Kelly decided to do whatever you wanted to with your lives, so I'm doing what I want to with my life."

"And it looks like it's quite serious?" Kris blurted out, staring at Jill's figure.

Jill looked down, then put a gentle hand on top of her big stomach that was clearly visible underneath the big blouse. Jill was super pregnant, and not only was she carrying pregnancy weight, she had gained a lot_ – a lot_. Kris hardly recognized her sister, and she suppressed a giggle when she realized it. Jill was not only eating for herself, she was either for two. When it comes to a Munroe, that means a lot of food.

"Yeah. We got married about 4 months ago." Jill whispered, taking another bite of her candy bar, her other hand still resting on top of the big belly.

"And you're pregnant?"

Jill smiled as she looked down to her stomach.

"34 weeks."

"And you didn't plan on letting me know?" Kris asked in horror. "Were you gonna tell me about this? When? When I became an aunt? One day I would get a phone call with you saying, hi, it's me, guess what, you're niece or nephew turned five last week, and oh, I'm back with Damien! Or what were your plans?"

"I'm sorry Kris, I have been trying to contact you the last month, but the phone company told me your number didn't exist and Charlie told me you were out of town together with Kelly. What are you two doing anyway? Obviously I'm not the only one not telling everything!"

Kris suddenly realized Jill was right. Kris had no right yelling at her. Jill was in the blue about the trip… and about their partnership.

Kris bit her tongue, sighed embarrassed, then took a deep breath.

"Kelly and I are on an around-the-world-trip, we started in London, then worked our way down here by train."

"What aren't you telling me?" Jill asked with a raised eyebrow.

She knew there was more to this.

"We're… lifetime partners."

"You're married?" Jill whispered, her jaw slightly dropping.

"No, we're not allowed to get married. But this is kinda the same thing."

"Where did you do that? I didn't think it was legal." Damien asked curiously.

"Amsterdam."

"Awesome." Damien smiled, looking up at Jill who was obviously trying to drown her emotions. She knew she had lost that battle.

"Well… I think it's about time I bury all my prejudices." Jill smiled.

Kris sighed relieved and hugged Jill.

"Finally." She whispered into Jill's ear. "Finally."

Kris and Jill broke lose, and Kris noticed tears were running down Jill's face.

"Hey, don't cry!"

Jill giggled, taking a bite from the candy bar again.

"It's just hormones."

Kris smiled and looked at the candy bar in Jill's hand. She then looked at Damien and couldn't help but to smile. Damien rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, she's eating twice as much as she usually does. I'm using up my saved money." Damien joked.

"No you're not." Jill smiled back. "Not yet anyway."

Damien smiled.

"Why don't we go outside to the restaurant? I guess Kelly is out there waiting for you, and two friends of Jill's and mine are out there waiting for us. We maybe can put our tables together if you want to?" Damien suggested.

"Great idea. I… I just need to use the bathroom." Kris smiled.

"I do too." Jill said, putting down the candy bar in her purse again.

"Jill, you just came from there!" Damien sighed.

"Tell that to your offspring!"

"It's your offspring too!" Damien said as the door closed in his face, the two sisters walking into the ladies room.

* * *

Damien waited outside for the two sisters to return, he felt that it was safest if Kris was between him and Kelly is he approached her table. Now the two sisters came out giggling from the room as Jill almost got stuck in the door frame. The trio walked out into the restaurant and Kris hurried to Kelly's side and told her to turn around. Kelly did and her jaw dropped when she saw Damien, and very oversized Jill. She rose to her feet, not really knowing weather to kill Jill or hug her. When Jill hurried up to her and tossed her arms around Kelly, she immediately stiffed.

"Kelly, I am so sorry for everything, really I am, I didn't know what I was putting the two of you through and I'm glad you decided not to listen to me anymore because I know how much you love my sister and the other way around." Jill blurted out before letting go of Kelly who was just staring at Jill in plain shock.

"You're…?" Kelly said, staring at Jill's stomach. She had even felt kicks when they hugged.

"Yeah." Jill smiled, placing both her hands on top of the stomach again. "4 weeks to go."

Kelly couldn't help but to smile brightly. She might be mad at Jill, but this was fantastic. Kelly then suddenly realized something and she looked up at Damien. She didn't even have to ask.

"Yes, it's mine, and Jill and I have been seeing each other for a year and we're married." Damien said, with a devilish smile on his face.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Jill, Damien, Kris, Kelly and two of Jill's teammates from the racing team – the coach Justin Hanson and another racer, Andrea Gordon – were enjoying their dinner together. Old thoughts and prejudices had been buried and they were all happy and smiling. Kelly was slightly uncomfortable in the situation but was pleased that Kris seemed so relaxed, by finally getting her sisters approval. It had been killing Kris, and Kelly knew that so well. She too was happy to have one of her best friends back.

Both Kris and Kelly couldn't help but to stare at Jill as she ate. No wonder she had gained so much weight – with 6 pieces of garlic bread for starters, then two main courses and three desserts – Jill seemed unstoppable as it came to food.

Kelly tore her eyes off from Jill for a minute and looked over at Kris, who seemed deeply lost in her own thoughts. But she seemed pleased. Kelly nudged her arm and Kris smiled at Kelly.

"This is awesome." Kris whispered.

* * *

**Did you see that coming? ^___^  
**

**Now... prepare yourself... You're all waiting for something bad to happen.. Next stop .. Napoli.  
**


	9. Napoli, Italy, Europe

**Chapter 8.  
**

"Finally some food, I'm starving!" Kris said, sitting down to eat lunch at a restaurant in Naples, Napoli. They had arrived here yesterday, and spent the whole day running around on the streets, shopping and discovering one of the oldest towns in the world. Naples was founded by the Ancient Greeks and was then called "Néapolis" – New City. Today it can't really be called the new city anymore, considering its over 2800 years old.

Kris and Kelly decided to relax and get something to eat, and after turning a few corners they had ended up in a small pizza place at a backside alley. They ordered, the food came and they had a wonderful Italian evening with music, good wine and delicious pizza.

It was when it was time to pay that they realized they had a problem. Kris had left her credit card to the waiter, and he now returned with the card cut in half. Kris stared at it, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, banks orders."

"Here, take mine." Kelly smiled to the waiter as Kris took the two remaining pieces of hard card, her eyes wide open.

The waiter disappeared and Kelly turned to Kris, fighting to hold back her laughs. Kris looked like she was having a stroke. Her card was cut in half. Her beloved credit card.

Kris looked away from her card and looked at Kelly.

"Kelly, it's not funny! We just started this trip and I'm already over my credit? This is insane!"

"I told you not to shop so much yesterday." Kelly smiled.

"I didn't shop that much."

"Evidentially you did." Kelly giggled, but her giggles were cut short when the young waiter once again returned, this time with Kelly's card cut in half.

Kris and Kelly stared at each other. They had a problem. They were out of money. No cash, no credit, no money. And they had been eating. And drinking.

Both Kris and Kelly were staring at each other with a look of horror in their faces, then they both looked up at the waiter with a "_what do we do now?_" look.

The following second, two large men walked up to the table, they grabbed Kelly and Kris by their arms and pulled them in through a door, leaving them inside a small, dark room. A lonely light bulb was dangling in a wire from the roof, there were no windows, and it took some time before Kelly and Kris' eyes managed to adjust to the darkness. Kris immediately clung to Kelly, and Kelly draped her arm around Kris.

"What's going on?" Kris whispered, suddenly feeling fear rise up inside.

"I think we chose the wrong restaurant." Kelly sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of restaurants like this are controlled by the Italian mob." Kelly said, trying to control herself. "And I don't think they will let us go out of here without paying."

"Una donna intelligente, I like that." A voice suddenly said behind them, and both Kris and Kelly quickly turned around. A well trained Italian man was standing in one of the corners, two giants standing next to him. Kelly took a step forwards, so she was standing between the three men and Kris.

"Ammiro il tuo coraggio." The man said, walking closer to the two angels.

Kelly looked him over. He couldn't be old. He had to be younger than both herself and Kris, maybe just passed 20. But it didn't surprise Kelly. Most of these mob-people grew up within it. But even though his age, he was well built and was about 5 inches taller than Kelly. His hair was slicked back into a pony tail, and he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath, neatly adjusted with a dark blue tie. He was dressed like he was 50, and Kelly wondered if the kid was trying to look older than he was. Kelly felt like pushing him, but she knew better. That could easily kill her and cover their tracks in an environment like this.

"If you want me to understand what you're saying, you have to speak in English." Kelly said instead.

"Tourists now, are we?" The man said, walking closer to Kelly, stopping about three feet away.

Kelly studied his face. Nope, he couldn't be much older than 20, but she could tell he had already lived a hectic and violent life. There was a big scar going from his eyebrow over the eye, down towards the cheek, and oh the other side of the face there was a scar going from his ear, along the jaw line. There were a lot of other minor scars in his face – around the lip, above the cheekbones, in his forehead. His nose was crooked, and Kelly guessed it had been banged quite a few times.

"I just told you that you're intelligent and have courage, and I admire that."

"You mean I was right?"

"Partly. We will not let you go without paying, but this restaurant and no other in this district is controlled by the Italian mob."

As he spoke, the man walked around the two of them, walking closer to Kris who was leaning against Kelly, holding her hand. The man put two fingers against her cheek and gently smoothed it. Kris felt like she just had been sexually assaulted. This man scared the crap out of her. The man jumped slightly in surprise when Kelly grabbed his wrist for a second, removing his fingers from Kris. Kelly stared at him with a death cold look, she could not stand someone like him touch and scare Kris like that.

It only took a second before Kelly found herself slammed up against the wall by one of the giants, and he grabbed her left arm, which she had touched the man with.

Kelly screamed as the giant twisted her wrist, causing the ulna and radius to immediately snap. It sounded like someone just broke two tree branches in one quick motion.

The other giant was standing between Kris and Kelly, making sure Kris didn't interrupt anything. Kris was watching in horror, tears streaming down her face when she realized what just happened.

"Kelly! Hey, let her go! Don't hurt her!" Kris cried, trying to get past the giant.

He slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand, and Kris fell to the floor from the force of the blow. She looked up, tears fogging her vision, and she stared at the man in charge. He was smiling. He was grinning out of pleasure. He was enjoying this.

Kris looked up towards Kelly and the bodyguard. Kelly was still up against the wall, and the only reason she was still standing was due to the fact that the bodyguard was still holding onto her arm. Kris felt her heart ache when she watched Kelly's face, a face twisted in pain.

The man in charge looked from Kelly to Kris, then back to Kelly, and he then smiled as he snapped his fingers. The bodyguard immediately let Kelly go, and she fell to the floor, immediately cradling her wounded left arm into her other. The man in charge then nodded to the bodyguard that was blocking Kris' path, and Kris crawled on her knees over to Kelly. Kelly was keeping her left arm close to her stomach as she held onto it with her right hand, leaning forward, breathing hard. Kris rubbed her back, letting Kelly know she was there.

Kelly looked up at Kris, and Kris pulled her fingers through her hair when she saw the amount of pain in Kelly's eyes. Kelly took a deep breath and then rose to her feet, Kris steadying her. Kelly kept her arm closely to her stomach as she stared at the man, fire coming out of her eyes.

"If you're not the mob then who the hell are you?" She snapped angrily.

Kris tugged her sleeve next to her, fearing that Kelly would get completely ticked off, and say something that would piss these guys off. They were not people you could play around with, Kris had realized that. Kelly had too of course, but she was angry and didn't really think before she opened her mouth.

The man smiled as he walked up to them, standing in front of Kelly again. This time closer, a lot closer. Kelly could feel his breath onto her, it smelled like wine and cigars. He leaned forward towards her ear. Kelly and Kris stood frozen, not daring to make a move.

"We're called the Camorra." He whispered into Kelly's ear, with a voice so dark and raspy that it made Kelly shudder.

"Never heard of it." Kelly shot back, and was immediately answered back with a clenched fist towards her ribcage. Kelly let out a painful moan as she slid to her knees, Kris immediately followed her down, her hand on Kelly's back. Like Kelly wasn't hurt enough already.

The man walked away as Kris put her hand on Kelly's cheek. Kelly tried to keep her injured wrist still as she tried to rub the sore spot by the ribs. Kelly swallowed hard and looked at Kris for a second, nodding, before rising back to her feet. With that nod, Kelly had answered so many questions. She had said she's okay, she'll get through it, and she had also promised Kris to not get them angrier.

"We're an… organization." The man said, choosing his words carefully. "And we control this land. The camorra is one of the most powerful organisations in the world, more powerful than even the Sicilian mob."

"Bella societa' riformata." One of the bodyguards said from the corner of the room.

The man in charge smiled and tilted his head, giving the angels a wicked grin.

"The fine, reunited society. Let me introduce myself. I'm Lothario Massimo Cutolo, of the Cutolo clan. My name means the greatest warrior, and I've been living by that my entire life. I've built up an impero, an empire, and this town belongs to me!" The man spoke, walking up towards the two again. "And you're trying to rip me off?"

"We were not trying to rip you off, maybe we can make some sore of a deal?" Kelly suggested.

"You can always work it off." Cutolo smiled, looking down at Kelly's arm.

Kelly stretched her back. She would do anything to get out of here.

"Where do we start?"

Kelly felt Kris' tug her sweater and Kelly slightly glanced up at her. Kris was shaking, biting her lower lip. She was scared. Kelly looked back at the man, Cutolo, and stared him straight into his eyes.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you?" Cutolo asked, but Kelly already knew she had won.

"Because that wouldn't give you anything else but trouble." Kelly said. "Trust me in that, you're not the only one working with high people. Let us help you with something and you will get your money back."

"Do you know how to get to the harbor?" Cutolo said, suddenly smiling slightly. Taking a step back from Kelly he put a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"Yeah." Kelly nodded. She really had no idea but she bet they could find out.

"Be there tomorrow morning at 5 am sharp. If you decide not to show up, that will be the last decision you'll make. Trust me. You're in Camorraland now."

With that, one of the bodyguards behind Cutolo walked by him, opened the door behind Kelly and Kris and the two of them followed the bodyguard out of the room and out of the restaurant.

Left in the room was Lothario Massimo Cutolo, and he was still smiling to himself as his mother walked into the room. His mother was one of the most powerful and an ice cold woman there was in this country. She killed without flinching and she was known to have no sense of mercy what so ever. A man once said that "her conscious is clean, because she has never used it". The man was found dead a few days later with a small entry hole from a bullet in his forehead, and the back of his head totally missing. Shot between the eyes at close range. Execution.

The left over bodyguard walked out of the small room when she entered – even her own people were scared of her. They knew and had seen what she could do. Don't ever piss this woman off. Don't even tease her. That will be the last thing you do.

"Non sapevo che mio figlio era un uomo gentile ... " She said as she calmly walked up to him.

"Your son is not a kind man mother. I just need help tomorrow morning and those two looked like they have arms to life boxes. Don't worry, if they fail, they are dead, no matter how beautiful they are." Cutolo answered in Italian, smiling at his mother.

"How do you think they can carry boxes if you break their arms?" The woman smiled back in Italian.

"Il problema è loro."

"That's my boy, that's true. It really is their problem." The woman smiled in Italian, wrapping her arm around her son, taking him with her out of the room.

* * *

Kelly and Kris hurried out of the restaurant, down through the alley, hurrying down to the busy traffic street. Kelly slid down on a bench, Kris frantically looking around for a cab. Kris was worried, now when they were out of that room, Kelly was breaking down, she was in so much pain. Kris kept looking around for a cab, wondering what she would do if she actually got one. She didn't have any money. She looked around in her pockets, then looked around in both hers and Kelly's purse, finding some cash. Relieved she finally managed to hail a cab and help Kelly inside.

"Ospedale, per favore." Kris said to the driver, and he took one look at Kelly before turning to the hospital.

Kris looked at Kelly, who looked like she was about to pass out. She was pale and sweating, clenching her jaw and breathing through her nose. Kris pulled in her arm behind Kelly, pulling her towards her, and Kelly dropped her head towards Kris' shoulder. Kris looked down at Kelly's wrist, which she kept pressed against her stomach. It was already turning into a more purple color and it was swelling up a lot.

"Kelly?" Kris said, brushing Kelly's hair with her free hand, placing the strings of dark hair behind Kelly's ear. "You feel sick?"

Kelly shook her head slightly. But she was lying. She did feel nauseas and sick. But she could handle it. She had run out of adrenaline as they left the restaurant and now she felt like she was passing out. Her arm hurt to bad – her entire left side hurt so badly due to the arm.

* * *

It didn't take many minutes before Kelly heard Kris thank the driver and then pull Kelly with her out of the taxi, towards the big red sign saying "emergenza". Kris' Italian was not something to be proud over, but some words she didn't really have to think a lot about before being able to translate them.

Kelly suddenly stopped, doubling over as she vomited right there on the sidewalk. Kris grabbed her hair with one hand, smoothing her back with the other hand.

"Hold on sweetie, we're almost at the hospital, okay? We're almost there."

Kelly nodded as she stretched her back, leaning onto Kris as Kris pulled her inside.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Kris was in the phone with Charlie while Kelly was being tended to. Charlie might not be their boss anymore, but he knew how to help them and he didn't mind doing it. He made sure there would be new credit cards to pick up at the nearest bank with full credit on them within 72 hours, and he said he was gonna make sure the hospital bill was sent to him. He also suggested that Kelly and Kris would leave town as soon as possible, but Kris knew they needed their cards before they could leave.

Kris hung up the phone, and sighed, letting her hand rest on top of the phone for a while. How could they have gotten so messed up? They were now working for the camorra? Kris had never heard of them before, but she had realized they were mean people. And Kelly and herself were going to work for them in the morning. How were they going to get through that? How was Kelly, already injured, going to get through that?

Kris suddenly felt the need to call someone else, there was someone she needed to talk to.

* * *

After talking to Jill, Kris found her way into Kelly's room. Kelly's arm had been neatly bandaged and was resting on top of pillows while waiting for x-ray results. She had been given painkilling and an IV had been connected to her hand. She was groggy, but she opened her eyes when Kris sat down next to her and put her hand towards Kelly's temple.

"Hi there." Kelly whispered weakly as she saw Kris, and Kris smiled.

"Hi there on you too. How are you feeling?"

"Tired mostly."

Kris nodded for a second.

"I called Charlie, he's fixing our cards and they should be here within 72 hours."

"72? What are we doing in the meantime?"

"Working I think." Kris answered quietly. "I called Jill too, I just wanted to talk to her a little. She's worried about us."

"Is she coming?"

"No, I very strictly told her no, not good to fly in the third trimester and I don't want her here in case things get rough."

"She must've freaked out." Kelly smiled tiredly.

"Well, first she cried, saying that we were gonna get killed. Then she began laughing, saying something in style with that we're the only ones who can manage to get into trouble with the camorra, after just being 24 hours in their district."

"Jill with hormones… Wow." Kelly smiled.

Kris laughed.

"Yeah, poor Damien." Kris giggled, in the same time as a nurse came into the room.

"Hello." The young woman smiled, placing x-rays on the wall, which a doctor who entered the following minute took a look at, before walking to the bed.

"The ulna and radius are definitely broken. It is optional, but I would recommend surgery."

"No surgery. Slam on a cast and let me go." Kelly said.

"Kelly." Kris said, looking at her with worry in her eyes.

Kelly turned to Kris.

"I'm not doing surgery. I don't have time for it."

Kris looked up at the doctor, with eyes that were pleading him to talk sense into her. But he knew it was the patient's choice and he didn't question it.

"Okay, then we'll wrap a cast onto that wrist." The doctor said, turned towards the nurse and said some words in Italian, whereupon she left the room.

* * *

A few hours later, their stomachs were rolling with hunger and they really wondered how to get through 72 hours without eating, it was absurd. Kris suddenly got an idea as they were walking home from the hospital, Kelly with her left arm in a cast and sling.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked when Kris took off her Basque hat and put it on the ground as Kelly slid down onto a bench, holding her injured arm as she did. Kris smiled at Kelly before she began singing, immediately getting people's attention on the crowded market area.

_Just a small town girl__Livin' in a lonely world  
__She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_  
A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

It didn't take long before people began dropping coins into the hat, and the more coins that landed into the hat, the more power Kris used to her vocal cords as she let out _Journey_'s popular song "_Don't stop believin_'".

_Strangers waiting  
__Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

People were gathering up around Kris, an audience building up. Kris began to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed, but in the same time she was very proud over her singing voice. She had trained a lot as a young girl and teenager and gone to several song coaches. When she was younger she wanted to be a singer, but had decided that the musical career – and the celebrity career – was not for her.

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Kelly was smiling pleased from the bench as she watched how the people were dropping coins and bills into the hat, and how they stood and watched Kris as she sang, some of them rocking along to the music, some of them even singing along quietly. Kelly noticed a woman in the crowd, long night black thick curls lying perfectly down to her chest. She was probably older than both Kris and Kelly, maybe even in her late 30's, but still such a beautiful woman with high cheekbones, and olive colored skin and eyes black as the night. She had on dark eye shadow and her lips were colored dark red. She was wearing a black, thick trench coat with a red rose attached to her chest pocket, and she was smiling pleased as she was listening to Kris. Kelly couldn't help but to stare at the woman. There was something about her.

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people_

_  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on...  
Streetlight people_

_  
Ohhh, woahhhh  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

A loud applause was heard as Kris stopped singing and thanked everyone with a small bow, taking the hat she walked over to Kelly, sitting down next to her.

"Dinner?" Kris smiled.

"You were amazing." Kelly smiled back and Kris giggled slightly, when both of them realized someone had walked up to them. Kelly and Kris looked up, and Kelly realized it was the same woman she had been staring at in the audience.

"Hey, excuse me." The woman said, smiling breathlessly. "I just have to tell you that you have a wonderful voice."

"Oh, thank you." Kris smiled shyly.

"Really, you do. I haven't heard anything quite like that." The woman smiled, before stretching her hand to Kris.

"I'm Camilla Caprice De Luca."

"Kris Munroe." Kris smiled, then turned to Kelly, who was staring at the woman with a strained face. "And this is Kelly Garrett."

Hearing her name being mentioned and as Camilla turned to Kelly, Kelly glued a fake smile onto her face. They shook hands, and Camilla gave her a look of pity.

"You've hurt your arm?"

"Yeah I… fell." Kelly answered, trying to laugh it off. "Little clumsy sometimes."

Camilla smiled brightly before turning to Kris again.

"You're here on vacation?"

Kris nodded widely with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and we were just about to get something to eat. Maybe you would like to join us?"

"I'd love too! I know a great place just three blocks or so away from here that served the most amazing pomodoro in town."

"Sounds great!" Kris smiled rising to her feet together with Kelly.

"What's pomodoro?" Kelly asked skeptically as she followed close to Kris side.

"Tomatoes." Kris and Camilla answered in union, then they both began giggling.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

* * *

They spent the evening at a restaurant together with Camilla, and Kelly had felt very awkward with the situation. Camilla seemed very fond of Kris, sitting too close, staring at her during the entire time. Kris was totally unaware of that and kept talking like she always did.

* * *

The following morning Kelly and Kris dragged themselves out of bed around 4 and made their way down to the harbor. Kris was tired, but she could tell Kelly was exhausted and in a lot of pain. They had gotten strong painkillers at the pharmacy yesterday and Kelly had taken a small dose, she didn't want to lose her focus today. She couldn't afford to.

* * *

A man walked up to them almost immediately when they reached the harbor. Kris and Kelly had asked Camilla, or CC as the woman had been called, if she knew anything about the harbor. She had told them that the Napoli harbor was one of the biggest and busiest there is, with over 150 000 containers that goes in and out of the harbor daily. It's mostly controlled by the Cosco and the MSC - the Chinese and Swiss fleet - and since they got together, they control the biggest container terminal in the world. It was also a huge place for illegal business, trading and smuggling. Kris and Kelly quickly decided to keep themselves on their toes and have an eye on each other.

The last part didn't go too well though. Since Kelly had "slipped and fell" she got stuck sorting papers while they shoved Kris out among the containers.

* * *

Kris was told to pick up things in certain containers and rearrange boxes, and after a few hours, she felt her entire body scream in pain and exhaustion. The boxes weren't particularly heavy, but after lifting about 50-60 boxes, Kris thought her arms was going to fall off. They didn't get many hours of sleep either the night before, and she felt exhaustion coming over her.

The man in charge yelled at her to go and get something from a container. Being tired she didn't recall the right number of the container, and ended up in front of another, a big white one with the number TYR19942.

Kris pulled open the container she though was the one she was looking for, but very quickly realized it wasn't the right one.

The smell of corpses hit her like a wave, and she stumbled backwards. Her eyes were wide open in horror as she saw that the entire container was filled with dead bodies. There must have been about a hundred bodies in there, naked, some covered in blood, some beginning to rot away. There were so many rats in the container, eating from the gray flesh, pulling off body parts from the corpses. Kris felt like she was going to get sick when she watched a rat pull out an eyeball from a young Chinese woman, but even though she felt her stomach turn, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. She had seen dead bodies before, but never to this amount. And never in a container. She stood paralyzed for several seconds as she stared at the bodies.

She suddenly realized what was happening and she slammed the container door shut, locked it and turned around. She bounced right into the chest of a well built man. The man said some words in Italian that Kris didn't understand before he brought up his arm and sent Kris flying head first into the container.

She fell to the ground, her head spinning dangerously fast. She tried to get up, getting up onto all four when she felt someone slam down something hard between her shoulder blades. The air got completely sucked out of her lungs and she landed flat onto her stomach to the ground, not being able to move as she panted hard, trying to get air back into her lungs.

Someone grabbed her by the hair and she was tossed over a man's shoulder. She knew she should scream and fight him, but her head was pounding, her body aching, and she had no energy at all to fight back. The man kept a strong arm around her waist as she walked away with her to a container that he pulled up. In there he tossed her towards the metal wall, and when she once again hit her head, she felt darkness surround her.

* * *

**So... You've been waiting for something bad to happen. Is getting on the wrong foot with the camorra bad enough? ^_^  
I've gotten a lot of help and ideas from Roberto Savianos book "Gomorra". It's awesome. **

**And with this chapter I'll leave you since I'm going skiing on Friday, and won't have time to upload before that. I'll be gone a week, hehe :) And you'll might also be happy to know that I've begun writing on my Christmas story again, yey! **


	10. Napoli, italy, Europe, Part 2

**So, everyone! My computer's harddrives were completely wiped out, and after trying to save it for several weeks, I have declared it dead. So now I had to rewrite this story and several others, and I'm sorry it took me such a long time. I promise to keep this updated too :) **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Napoli, Italy, Europe, Part 2 **

Kelly was nervously pacing up and down along the dock. Kris should be finished by now, but she was not here yet. The other workers at the harbor had gone home, but Kelly hadn't seen even a glimpse of Kris as the huge hordes of people walked by her. Now there had been almost two hours since they were supposed to leave, and Kelly was breaking down with nervousness.

"Miss Garrett?"

Kelly turned around when she heard someone call for her, and she didn't know weather to smile or sigh when she saw Camilla Caprice De Luca come hurrying to her wearing a brown trench suit and high heeled boots, her long black hair flowing like if she was walking with a wind machine in front of her.

"Hello." Kelly sighed, offering a quick smile to the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and I stopped to see if I could offer you a ride back to town. Where's Kris?"

"I don't know. We were assigned to different places during the day but we said to meet up here when we got off, but I haven't seen her."

"I guess she's just been delayed, don't worry Miss Garrett. Come on, let's go and see if we can find her." Camilla offered, gesturing for Kelly to move down towards the harbor headquarters again. CC offered to go in and talk to the people in charge, and since Kelly didn't speak any Italian, she decided to take a walk outside. She knew Kris had been working on the ground among the containers all day, and now she walked around the many, many containers, trying to find any trace of her blond girl. Kelly was carefully not to get lost as she walked among the many containers, there were several thousands of them placed on a huge area and she knew that if she got lost here she would be walking for days.

She came to a sudden stop when she saw blood by one of the containers, and as she looked at it from a closer distance, she could easily tell that it was fresh. A bad feeling bubbled up within her, and something told her to check the container. Grabbing the handle, she was just about to open it when someone called for her.

"Miss Garrett?!"

Kelly turned around and let go of the handle when she heard Camilla's voice, and hurried back out from the labyrinth of containers.

"Here CC." Kelly waved with her good arm as she came back, and Camilla smiled relieved.

"There, good. It's dangerous to walk around among all those containers." CC smiled.

"Has anyone seen her?" Kelly asked worried as she followed Camilla to the car.

"No, they haven't seen her, but they will keep their eyes open and I gave them both my number and your hotel's name so that they can call immediately if she shows up. They think she left before with everyone else."

"But she wouldn't have left the harbor without me." Kelly said, frowning in confusion.

"Maybe she took a cab home. Come on, why don't we drive to the hotel and see if she's there?"

"I don't wanna leave this place is Kris is still here." Kelly said, stopping in the movement.

"Miss Garrett, this place is enormous. I'm sure Kris is fine, she probably got a ride home by someone and is waiting at the hotel. If she's not there we'll go back here tomorrow morning and make a search party for her."

Kelly sighed. She was sure Kris was still in the harbor, she would not have left this place without Kelly. But Kelly also knew that if Kris was here somewhere, Kelly wouldn't find her without help. This place was just too big and there was no way Kelly could search the area herself.

* * *

"Dov'è?"

Lothario Massimo Cutolo turned his head around when he heard his mother's voice coming from behind. The woman walked up to her son with long strides. She had heard about what had happened.

"I asked, where is she?" The mother repeated, and Lothario smiled.

"Locked up and knocked out."

"Take me to her."

Lothario nodded as he without a word left the room, his mother following him like his shadow. Most people had left the harbor by now, and only a few workers were still there. Most of the workers were young teenage boys, working cheap, not expecting much. They wanted to be part of the Camorra, but there was no way they would be allowed into it. But with that thought in mind, they happily worked for them. They drove around on vespas making deliveries, they packed boxes and moved crates, and other all around jobs. The money was bad, but the young boys were happy when they were allowed to keep the vespas after a few deliveries to other towns. Lothario smiled as he saw the teens, some of them barely teens. They were great kids.

Rounding a container, he walked past the one Kris had peaked into earlier. His mother frowned her nose as she walked by.

"When will you get rid of those?"

"They are going tonight."

"About time." She sighed, not bothered by the fact that there was a container filled with bodies, just bothered that they were beginning to smell. She stopped as her son opened up the container where Kris was, and she smiled as she walked inside. The blond woman was lying on the floor, not moving. She walked up to her and crouched next to her, pulling her fingers through her hair as she watched her beautiful features.

"What do you want us to do with her? Dump her?"

"No. Something this beautiful shouldn't be wasted like that. Keep her under for a few days and we'll deal with her later. We can move her to the house though."

"Her friend is gonna look for her."

"Then do something about that."

"Bruise her up or make her disappear?"

Lothario grinned at his mother as she stretched her legs, and she turned to face him. She just gave him an evil smile before she walked out of the container, past her son and then walked out of sight. Lothario shook his head slightly as he walked over to the woman, bent over and pulled her up into his arms, walking out with her from the container.

* * *

Getting back to the hotel, where Camilla had dropped Kelly off, and Kelly slowly walked into the hotel lobby. She asked for Kris in the reception but she hadn't returned as far as the manager knew.

"There is a man in your room though." The manager said just as Kelly was about to turn around.

"A man?" Kelly asked, blinking her eyes. It was just dinner time, but Kelly was exhausted, worried and in pain. She was not focusing too good.

"He said you had called him here. And Miss Munroe told me yesterday that he would come. Mr Roth?"

"Oh right. Yeah, he's a… friend." Kelly smiled as she turned around and got into the elevator. Pressing the button to the floor where they were staying at, Kelly leaned her back against one of the walls of the small square box that were pulling her upwards. She looked up, trying to keep herself from blinking, knowing very well that her blinking right now could make the tears fall. And she refused to let Damien see her cry. She didn't want that.

Walking into hers and Kris' room, she found Damien sitting talking in the phone. He smiled and ended the conversation as she came inside, but his smile quickly changed into a worried expression.

"Where's Kris?"

"I… I don't know." Kelly whispered, walking past him towards the bathroom, making sure her back was towards him. She didn't want him to see her cry, which she was now, she couldn't control the tears of fear. She was trying to force the tears back but she knew they had ended up in bad company and Kris could be dead already. It didn't take much for people like this to kill.

Damien took a few steps towards her, putting his hand on Kelly's shoulder. She jerked him away, and then cradled her wounded arm with her other. It was sore as hell and moving that fast had sent pain shooting through her.

"Kelly, come here and sit down." Damien said gently, pulling her with him to the bed. She slid down into the bed, sitting by the edge with her legs hanging down, her wounded arm resting in her lap. Damien looked at her worried for a second before going into the bathroom, filling a glass with water.

"How's the arm? Do you have painkillers anywhere?"

Kelly looked up at him, and she couldn't help but to smile. A man she had hated so much a few years back when she had realized Jill was with him, due to this man Kris had been so hurt and upset, and due to this man, they had fought so much, which had resulted in them breaking apart. But he had changed. A lot. Just from the time in Spain, both Kelly and Kris had realized that it was not the same man as the Icecat. Damien was charming, gentle and he was fantastic with Jill. Kelly was still not too sure about him, and she was not too sure about Jill either for that matter, but she couldn't help but to smile when she saw Jill and Damien together.

"It hurts like hell." Kelly sighed in a small voice. "Can you give me my purse?"

Damien handed her the purse and she searched through it for the small jar with pills, whereupon she washed two pills down with the water Damien had brought. Damien sat down next to her and she brushed some tears away, focusing on a spot on the wall.

"What happened?"

"Kris and I ended up working at different places, but we said we would meet up by the parking lot. I waited for two hours but she never showed."

"You think she's still there?"

"Either that or someone kidnapped her or killed her or anything. I have no idea and… I'm so scared."

"Well get her back, I promise. I don't think there's much we can do today, it's getting dark already, and you look like you're falling into pieces. You worked a 12 hour shift and that arm must be killing you." Damien said.

"I'll be okay." Kelly lied. She hadn't been this exhausted and drained in her entire life.

"Let's get something to eat, get a few hours of sleep and then we'll find Kris, okay?"

"How am I gonna pay for food?"

"I'll pay for it, don't worry. I paid for your hotel rooms too. As soon as we find Kris we'll leave this town."

Kelly nodded slowly, she didn't like having to be dependent on Damien, out of all people there was, Damien paid her hotel room? What had happened? Usually, her pride would've taken a huge bullet but right now, she didn't care. She was just so very grateful that he did.

* * *

Kelly opened her eyes, blinking a several times and she stared into the gray wall as her vision was blurry for a few seconds before it cleared. There was a few seconds of calm before she realized her arm was throbbing painfully, and she quickly tried to move around, getting comfortable. Then reality hit her like a brick wall to the face. Her arm was broken. The camorra. Kris was missing.

A loud sound next to her made her jump in bed. Oh, so that was what had woken her up. The phone. Kelly quickly grabbed it with her good hand, praying for the voice she loved to hear so much.

"Miss Garrett? Sorry if I woke you up."

Kelly shook her head slightly, she was barely awake still, and she tried to remember who the voice in the other end belonged too. She knew she recognized it, but she couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" Kelly asked groggily.

"CC. Camilla Caprice De Luca."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize your voice." Kelly said as she rubbed her face carefully with her injured arm, sighing she let it drop to her lap. It hurt too much to move the fingers.

"A friend of mine called, he works the night shift at the harbor, and he saw someone carry someone he thought could be Kris from the containers into an apartment complex right by the harbor. He didn't want to go near the place but maybe you can go there and see if you can pick her up."

Before Camilla had even finished talking, Kelly already had her pants on, trying to reach a hoodie without hurting herself. Kris was at the harbor. She was at a strange man's place. The thought of that made Kelly feel sick to her stomach and she needed to get her right away.

"Thank you CC, thank you!"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thanks, that won't be necessary. I'll call you later. Thanks again."

"Miss Garrett?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. It's a tough place down there."

"I will be. Thanks." Kelly said quickly before hanging up the phone. She hurried over to her backpack and fell down onto her knees, digging around in the backpack with her good hand. Finding her gun, she loaded it and stuffed it down into the lining of her jeans at the small of her back. Searching more in the backpack she found a knife that she stuffed into the boot, covering up with her jeans. She then rose to her feet, and was just about to leave the room when she stopped for a second to think, before she nodded to herself, and threw open Kris' backpack. Grabbing a knife and Kris' gun too, she ran out of the room, locked it and began slamming on Damien's door.

Damien opened up while yawning, staring at Kelly while rubbing his eyes.

"Get dressed, we need to go." Kelly said sternly, and Damien just nodded quickly before running back into the room, arriving a second later dressed in jeans and a sweater. Kelly handed him the knife and the gun, and he put them away at the same places where Kelly's were hidden. As they hurried out of the room, Kelly pushed the pain away as she pulled up her hair into a neat pony tail, hurrying out to the hotel's parking lot where Damien's rental car was in a space. While hurrying over, Damien looked at her with a worried eye.

"Double weapons, and you have that fighting look in your eyes. What's going on?"

"I'm gonna get my girl back, no matter how many damn camorras I have to fight to get there."

Damien just nodded as he unlocked the car. Kelly was going to do anything necessary to get Kris back, and he quickly decided that he would have her back all the time.

* * *

Damien drove quickly down to the harbor, and they saw the apartment complex immediately as they came there. Kelly pulled her hood of the sweater over her head and began walking with determined steps towards it, when Damien grabbed her elbow.

"Kelly."

Kelly swirled around and stared at him. Damien swallowed hard, her eyes were so dark in this early morning light, they almost looked black. But even through the darkness, Damien could see the determination in them.

"You're coming D. I need you." Kelly said strictly. It was not a question, and even though Kelly rarely told other people she needed help, she knew she needed Damien now. She didn't know how many camorra members there was inside, and she didn't know how many she would have to fight. There could be a lot of them, and she wouldn't be able to handle all of them by herself – especially not with a broken arm. Damien was an expert, a black belt, in several martial art sports, and she knew he could come in handy. She didn't need him to start hesitating now.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I'm just wondering if you got a plan?"

Kelly smiled, exhaling. He had made her worried.

"My plan is to get Kris."

"Yeah, that I got. But how do we do that? Do you know how many they are in there? Do you know where in the house Kris is?"

"I intend to find out."

"What do you do if people get into your way?"

"I'll shot them. Come on now."

Damien laughed at Kelly as she turned around and once again headed for the apartment. He quickly followed her, and as they stopped outside the door, Kelly and Damien both pulled up their guns, keeping them in front of them. Kelly nodded to Damien who kicked the door open, giving Kelly free path to enter. A body guard looked around startled, jumping to his feet he pulled his gun. Kelly pulled her trigger and he slammed hard into the wall behind him by the impact from the bullet hitting his shoulder. Kelly grabbed his gun that fell to the floor, and she placed that one at the small of her back as she kept the other in front of her all the time.

Damien had covered her back while Kelly took the body guard down with a secure hand, and as soon as Kelly fired her gun, hell had broken lose on the top floor. They heard people moving upstairs, they heard people running around.

"Damien, your back against mine. Aim to that door. Shoot everything that moves unless it got blond hair."

"Gotcha." Damien grinned. He was enjoying this.

Kelly had quickly looked over the room, seeing that there were no windows into this room, and there was three doors where people could come in. She aimed at two of them, and as Damien put his back towards hers, he pointed his gun towards the third door. Both of them were pumped and ready, adrenaline was pumping out into their muscles as they were holding the guns steady pointed towards the doors, every single fiber in both bodies were prepared for what was coming.

All three doors flung open at pretty much the same time, and a hell of a gunfire broke out. Kelly and Damien fired round after round, but was careful not to waste any precious bullets. The people coming in through the door fell to the floor one after one, creating piles by the doors. They didn't even have time to fire their own guns.

The silence following was deafening, and as Kelly saw the last person fall to the ground, she also knew she was out of bullets. She turned to Damien for a second, who stuffed Kris' gun his back again, before hurrying over to the pile with dead people, stealing a gun from one of the men. Kelly hurried over to one of the piles two, putting away her own gun and taking two new ones. She was going to be prepared for another fight.

"Let's find Kris." Kelly smiled, and Damien nodded as the two of them walked into the house with fast steps. Kelly walked first, one of the guns in front of her all the time while Damien covered her back. They got to a stair, leading both up and down, and Kelly decided to head downstairs. Walking down the stair they knew she'd made the right decision. Kelly hurried up to the bed where Kris were out cold, and she quickly sat down next to her, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"Kris? Kris, can you hear me? Sweetie?"

There was no reaction from Kris, and Kelly looked over at Damien, who walked up next to them. Putting his fingers to Kris' neck he exhaled relieved that she had a strong pulse.

"We'll get her out of here. Come on, let's hurry." Damien said, putting one hand under Kris' legs and one behind her back, he pulled her up into his strong arms, her head resting towards his chest. Kelly walked up the stairs first, making sure they had a clear way out.

And they almost made it.

Right as they came to the hallway, stepping over the pile of people, a gunshot was heard as a bullet lodged itself into the wall, passing Kelly's head with about an inch to spare. Kelly froze, bad memories rushing through her mind as she could feel the wind from the bullet passing her in rapid speed. She twirled around and fired her gun without hesitating, and as always, her bullet hit her target. She stood still with a smoking gun as she watched coldly how Lothario Massimo Cutolo froze. Everything played in slow motion, the sound of his gun falling to the floor sounded like a loud thump, and Kelly watched how he slowly put his hands towards his neck, where blood was spurting out. His eyes were widen in horror as he got down on his knees, before falling to the floor, gagging, coughing, choking, bleeding to death.

Kelly smiled to herself.

She then turned around and ran out the door where she saw how Damien was already placing Kris in the backseat of his car. He was looking towards the door and he exhaled as he saw Kelly come hurrying out towards him. He threw his hand into the air, as a winning gesture and Kelly made a thumb up as she got to the car, climbing into the backseat, pulling Kris up into her lap. Damien got into the front seat and slammed the car away into a flying start.

Kelly stroke Kris' hair away from her forehead, and she leaned down over her little friend as she noticed Kris stir. Kris suddenly jerked away from Kelly, she didn't know where she was or who was touching her. Kelly grabbed onto her as a head rush came over Kris.

"Kris, it's me, it's Kelly. Don't worry, you're safe."

Kris put her head back into Kelly's lap and looked up at her, smiling slightly before she closed her eyes and drifted off again.

"Damien? Where are we going?"

"I have a friend who works at a private clinic in a nearby town. It's some way to drive, but at least it's out of the camorra's territory. Let's stop by the hotel and grab all things so we can leave right after."

Kelly nodded as she leaned back into the car seat, holding onto Kris tight, afraid she was going to lose her again if she let her go.

* * *

Kelly brushed Kris' hand with her thumb as she watched Kris blink her eyelids, the blue eyes appearing. Kris looked around confused, closing her eyes for a few seconds. Kelly squeezed her hand, and Kris opened her eyes again, focusing on Kelly.

"Hi." Kelly smiled gently.

"Hi." Kris answered weakly. "Where am I?"

"A private clinic out of town. Your doctor is a friend of Damien's, and he has looked you over. You're gonna be fine, you just need a few days of rest. We're gonna be here for a day or two, then Damien has a private plane for us taking us back to Barcelona."

Kris nodded, grateful for all his help.

"He also arranged that our credit cards will be sent here before we leave, and all our things are here in the room." Kelly said, looking over to the backpacks at the corner of the white room.

"Where is Damien?"

"In the phone with Jill, updating her." Kelly smiled as she brushed Kris' hand again with her thumb, putting her head to its side. "So how are you feeling?"

"Got a headache, but I feel okay." Kris smiled.

"You've got a minor concussion but you will be fine." Kelly smiled, leaning down to place a kiss onto Kris' lips.

* * *

"You ready to go to Spain?" Kelly smiled as she helped Kris pull a sweater over her head.

Kris head popped out of the sweater and she smiled brightly.

"Yes! Let's get out of here."

There was a knock on the door, and Kris and Kelly both called out a "come in" in chorus, whereupon Damien's head looked inside.

"Did you get a hold of Jill?" Kelly asked as she helped Kris get steady on her feet as Kris got out of the bed.

"No, still no answer." Damien said, and both Kris and Kelly could tell he was worried. He had tried to call Jill for several hours, but he hadn't been able to contact her.

"Don't worry, she's probably just sleeping or she's out with some friends. I bet she's fine."

Damien sighed as he grabbed Kris' and Kelly's backpacks, pulling them out of the room as Kelly steadied Kris who was leaning towards Kelly.

"Let's leave this place."

* * *

Getting to the airport, they were just about to board the plane when a car pulled up to the hangar. All three turned around, immediately putting their guards up, being prepared for danger. They all loosed up and smiled as they saw Camilla Caprice coming towards them looking fashionable and classy as always. All three of them thought she had a resemblance to Tiffany Welles as she walked towards them with grace.

"Kristine, Miss Garrett!"

"Hi, how did you know we were here?" Kris smiled as she hugged Camilla.

"I called her." Kelly smiled, smiling to Camilla as they too shared a hug.

"I'm so happy you're safe, but you're leaving already?" Camilla said with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, we left quite the mess at the harbor so we want to get out of here before the camorra realizes what happened." Kelly smiled, in the same time as the pilot called for them to board.

"We gotta go. Maybe we'll meet each other again some time." Kris smiled, hugging Camilla again.

Kelly and Damien smiled to Camilla as the trio boarded the plane, heading back to Barcelona.


	11. Back in Barcelona, Spain, Europe

**Thanks for all reviews and feedback guys, here's another chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**  
**Thank you BlueOrbs998 for all your help :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Back in Barcelona**

As the trio landed in Barcelona, they immediately got into a cab and went to Damien and Jill's house. Damien was nervous, he had been trying to reach Jill for hours, but hadn't been able to, and since Jill was in her last weeks of her pregnancy, he was growing very worried. He didn't want to leave her, but she would've been even more upset if she knew Kelly and Kris was in danger and no one helped them. It had just been a few days, but still. He had talked to her last night, and by that time everything had been fine.

Now they walked inside, Damien put down Kelly's and Kris' bags in the guest room before he walked around in the house. The place was empty, and it made Damien worried. As he got to the kitchen, he felt dread coming over him. Kelly and Kris watched him and they noticed how he changed as he saw something.

"Damien?" Kris asked, watching how he grabbed a note before turning around towards them.

"Gone to the hospital. Hurry your ass there. J." Damien read out loud before dropping the note to the table, and just a few seconds later, all three of them were inside Damien's sports car.

Arriving at the hospital, they all hurried to the desk, Damien asked for Jill and they were given her room number. Running down the hall, Damien pulled up the door, and immediately saw his wife. Jill was pacing back and forth in the room, obviously annoyed and uncomfortable. Justin and Andrea were sitting in the bed, observing Jill all the time, and the two of them looked up towards the door when they noticed it was opened.

"Jill, sweetie, are you alright?" Damien asked as he walked into the room, just about to pull Jill into his arms when he heard her growl loudly.

"Don't you dare touch me." Jill said through clenched teeth as she kept pacing. Her eyes were staring into the floor, keeping her focus away from the pain she was experiencing. Without taking her eyes from the floor, she talked to Kris and Kelly.

"Are you two alright?"

Kris and Kelly looked at each other before looking back at Jill.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kelly smiled. "Are you?"

"Peachy keen." Jill said, before grabbing onto the wall as she bent over, moaning loudly, her beautiful features immediately got twisted in pain. Damien took another step closer to her, hating to see the girl he loved in so much pain, but Jill threw out her arm, motioning for him to stay away.

"Jill, I just wanna help."

"You've… done… enough… already." Jill breathed through the contraction.

"How is she doing?" Kris asked Andrea and Justin as she walked into the room, standing next to the bed, as Kelly stood next to her.

"3 cms, contractions every 10 minutes." Justin answered, which was followed by Jill groaning loudly in annoyance.

"How can I be just 3 cms!? I should be like 20 by now! I'm DYING here!" She muttered as she began pacing again.

"Just 3?" Kris asked. "So there's probably several hours to go?"

"I'll give it one more, then I'm gonna pry myself open with a crowbar and that baby better watch its head." Jill muttered angrily as she passed her sister.

"You seem like you're handling this well Jill." Kelly snickered, and was answered by a loud growl from Jill.

"How long have you been here?" Damien asked, walking about three feet away from his wife all the time.

"Since early this morning. We went over there to have breakfast with her and I realized she was in labor so we went here." Justin answered. He used to work as an emergency doctor, and even if he hadn't been working with the maternity ward, he had been able to tell that Jill was definitely in labor.

"Jill, shouldn't you sit down and rest?" Kris asked carefully.

"Don't tell me what to do!!" Jill shot back harshly.

"She's a little on edge, if you haven't realized that yet." Andrea giggled quietly.

"Her doc told her it's good to move around, and it is. When she's been given epidural later she has to lie down." Justin smiled.

"What if the baby like… falls out?"

Jill froze in the movement, and five heads in the room was turned towards Damien who was staring at Jill's belly with worry in his eyes. No one said a word until Jill turned around, facing Kelly, Kris, Andrea and Justin.

"I don't want him to raise my child. You gotta help me!"'

"Damien, you know, there's a reason you have to _push_ the baby out… It's not like it slides right out. Giving birth is very painful and exhausting and complicated and –"

Kelly stopped herself when Jill put her hands towards her ears and began pacing again, humming loudly. "LALALALA!"

Kelly smiled and kept going.

"-It's like pushing a watermelon through your nostril only in a much more sensitive area so -"

"STOP IT!" Jill snapped, twirling around to face Kelly with her eyes wide open. "Stop it or I'll sit down on top of you!"

Kelly grinned towards Jill, but her face got serious as she saw the anger in Jill's eyes. Kelly bit the inside of her cheeks, fighting her hardest not to laugh.

Jill sighed as she sat down next to Andrea in the bed for a second putting her head into her hands. Andrea put her hand onto Jill's knee carefully, not wanting to upset her friend even more. Jill needed to relax, but Andrea knew that chance was small.

"Jill really, how are you doing? You know, tell us if you want or wonder anything. We're here for you."

"I'm scared." Jill said, her hormones suddenly turning the little girl out in Jill. "I don't even know what happens during a delivery. I get it that the kid is supposed to come out but…"

"Well, your doctor is going to be there along with nurses and they will help you out Jill. We'll be there too supporting you." Kris smiled gently, putting her head to its side.

"Then the baby will come out, Damien will most likely cut the cord, then the placenta comes out." Kelly added.

"Placenta?" Jill smiled, suddenly licking her lips. "Polenta… Oh man I'm hungry!"

Everyone smiled as they rolled their eyes.

"So what else is new?" Kris laughed.

"Well, you know in some countries they actually eat the plac-"

Kelly was shut off by Kris putting her hand across Kelly's mouth, whereupon Kelly immediately licked the palm of Kris' hand, making Kris instantly pulling her hand away.

"Kelly! That's disgusting! Why do you do that!?" Kris cried out.

"Quit shutting me up and I won't do it." Kelly smirked as Kris rubbed her hand towards Kelly's shirt.

"Don't act like it's the first time I've licked you." Kelly laughed, followed by Kris pointing her tongue towards Kelly. The two of them looked around the room, suddenly realizing there was other people there. Damien's eye was twitching and Andrea and Justin was staring at them while Jill was rubbing her stomach, finding it very interesting at the moment.

"Ahem, not in front of the man." Kris giggled, her cheeks turning read in embarrassment.

"Or the sister, please." Jill said, grinning towards Kris for a second before she grabbed onto Andrea's hand before folding over as another contraction hit. Andrea put her arm around Jill, brushing her back up and down as Jill gasped for air. Damien walked up to Jill's other side, and this time, she let him comfort her as she tried not to cry.

As the contraction passed, Andrea and Damien helped Jill to lie down on her side in the bed, Jill being weak for the moment. Kris sat down in the bed next to her sister, taking her hand.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Polenta would be really good." Jill answered weakly with a smile on her face as she licked her lips. "Or a steak."

"Hon, you can't eat now, you know that."

"But I'm really hungry."

"I know, that's not a surprise. But you still can't eat now."

Jill shot up and grabbed Kris' arm.

"But I need to eat something!"

"We can get you some ice chips if you want?" Kris offered, and Jill nodded as she let go of Kris' arm.

"Yes. Get me some."

Kris patted Jill's head before she left the room to go and find some ice chips.

* * *

When she hadn't returned 20 minutes later, Jill was getting very impatient. She heaved her body out of the bed and begun making her way out of the room. Kelly, Damien, Justin and Andrea looked worried at each other before they followed Jill with their eyes.

"Jill, sweetie. Where are you going?" Damien asked carefully.

"I want ice chips." Jill said through her teeth as she pulled up the door before walking out into the hallway, holding onto the walls as she walked on unsteady legs. Damien, Justin, Andrew and Kelly followed Jill as she began walking down the hallway trying to find her sister, or at least find something to chew on.

Walking down the hallways, Jill stopped here and there to double over in pain before she determinedly kept going. Coming around a corner, the gang stood frozen as they watched the younger sister kicking an ice machine for all she was worth.

"Kris, what are you doing?" Jill asked, making Kris twirl around and meet her sister.

"Jill the machine won't give me any ice chips!"

The hormones completely taking over, coming together with a contraction, Jill broke down in tears, sitting down right where she was standing. Damien and Justin hurried to her side and comforted her through the contraction, in the same time as Jill's doctor came through the hallway. Upon seeing Jill crying and wincing on the floor, he quickly hurried over to them. Calling for a nurse to get a wheelchair, he then knelt next to Jill, helping her to breathe through the contraction.

As the contraction passed, he and Damien helped her up into the chair and they took Jill back to her room as she begun complaining about being hungry again. Kris looked around wondering where Kelly went, but decided to follow her sister. Getting into her room, Jill had been placed in bed and the doctor was looking her through.

"Well, Jill, you seem to have reached the magical number of 4 cms. Do you want some epidural?"

"Give me everything you have!" Jill wheezed, whereupon the doctor smiled as he and the nurse helped Jill roll over onto her side. Damien sat down in front of her and kept comforting her as the doctor gave Jill epidural.

* * *

20 minutes later, the door opened to the room as Kelly walked inside with a glass. Everyone looked up at her as she came inside, walking up to the bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jill snapped, whereupon Kris stroke her fingers through Jill's hair, trying to calm her down.

"I went to find ice chips. But then I got lost at the hospital, these signs in Spanish are confusing me."

"Blame the signs Kell, blame the signs." Kris giggled teasingly, making Kelly poke her tongue out.

"You got me ice chips?" Jill said, her mood changing within a second as she tried to sit up, but was forced down by Kris and Damien.

"Well, I had ice chips. But they melted. Do you want some water?"

Jill stared at her with blank eyes, her hope and excitement sinking quickly. She was hungry. Kelly walked up to the bed and poured some of the water out into the palm of her hand, carefully letting it drop down onto Jill's sweaty forehead. Jill immediately relaxed, the cool water having a great effect on her burning skin.

The following second, the cup of water flew into the air as another contraction went through Jill, and she grabbed onto the first thing her hands could reach as she tried to fight through the intense pain. That some first thing happened to be Kelly's hair. Jill pulled her down onto the bed as she thrashed back and forth in the bed, not knowing what to do with herself to escape the pain.

"DAMIEN!" Kelly roared as she was jerked back and forth, not being able to make Jill let her go.

"What do you want me to do!?" Damien asked, trying to get his wife under control.

"Shoot her!"

"YES. That's what I want you to do! Shoot me! PLEASE!" Jill begged, before the contraction passed. Kris helped Kelly get free from Jill's white knuckles, helping Kelly to sit down in a chair as Jill was panting in the bed.

"Kelly. You have a cast. Knock me out with it."

Kelly shot Jill an angry look as she sat down, pulling her fingers through her hair and sore head.

"They need to give her more painkilling." Kelly muttered as Kris picked the cup from the floor, throwing it away in a trashcan.

"Yes please." Jill panted as she tried to relax in between the contractions, as Damien reached over her and wiped her forehead and cheeks with a moist towel.

* * *

About five long hours later, Jill had been moved into the delivery room where Kris and Damien stayed by her side. Jill was panting and wheezing as the doctors tried to help her out with the contractions.

"You're doing great Jill, come on, push!"

Jill fell back against the pillows as the contraction passed, and Damien let her breathe into a mask for a few seconds before she pushed it away.

"Doc. I need more painkilling. I can still feel it."

"Jill, we can't take away all the pain, that is not possible."

"I WANT MORE!" Jill cried as Damien held her down in the bed.

"Jill, we've given you enough to put down an elephant! Come on now, just one more push and the baby will be out."

"Well, I changed my mind, I don't wanna have a baby!" Jill cried through the breaths. "I want-OW!"

Jill jerked up again as another contraction hit, Damien and Kris immediately helping her out again as Jill groaned and gasped through it as she pushed for everything she was worth. As the contraction finally passed, she fell back into the pillow, unable to do anything.

The sound of a baby crying made the entire room go silent as their attention was turned around towards the doctor. The doctor then turned his head towards Jill and Damien.

"It's a boy. Do you want to cut the cord?"

Damien nodded, and kissed the top of Jill's forehead before walking over to the doctor, cutting the cord between the two clamps. Damien then returned to Jill's side, helping her to sit up slightly as Kris gave her a glass of water and wiped her forehead and chest, whereupon a soft blanket was placed on her bare chest. Jill was exhausted, still panting and trying to take deep breaths, but all her focus was on the doctor who was walking up to the side of the bed with the baby. He placed the crying baby onto Jill's sweaty chest.

"It's so small. It felt so much bigger." Jill said in confusion as Damien and Kris laughed at her, Damien stroking her hair as he admired his son.

"Don't be afraid to touch him Jill, he won't break." Damien said calmly, leaning down over them as he watched his son snuggle closer to his mum, seeking warmth and comfort from her.

"I'm not afraid of touching him." Jill said.

"They why are you keeping your hands off from him?" Damien smiled at Jill. He already knew the answer.

"He's so slimy and all bloody and swollen…"

"He's adorable and so perfect Jill!" Kris smiled, leaning down over her nephew to count the toes and fingers.

"… He looks like an old man." Jill said, still staring at the baby on her chest. Both Damien and Kris laughed as they ignored Jill, who was still wrinkling her nose as she looked at the little child who was cuddling closer to her. Jill looked up at the doctor and put on her best angel smile. "Can't you… clean him up?"

The doctor laughed as he took the baby away from Jill's chest, cleaning him, measuring and weighing him, before putting him into a blanket and a small hat. Placing him back at Jill's chest, she suddenly wasn't that afraid of touching him anymore. But still, she had no idea how to do this, and she could feel the emotions well up inside. Both Damien and Kris noticed Jill getting upset, and both of them comforted her as they watched her with careful eyes.

"Jill?" Damien whispered.

"I don't know how to be a mother." Jill hiccuped as the tears began streaming down her face.

"Jill, sweetie." Damien said, sitting down in the bed he wrapped an arm around Jill, pulling her tired body closer to his. "You will be the best mother ever. I know it, I just do."

"And Kelly and I are kinda stuck here in Spain so we will help you out too." Kris smiled, taking her sister's hand.

"Awesome, babysitters." Jill said, breaking out into a smile, handing the baby boy over to Kris as the smile in her face grew wider. Kris laughed as she took the baby boy in her arms, cuddling with her little newborn nephew, in the same time as the door opened and Andrea poked her head in. Damien looked up and waved the trio inside, and all of them immediately gathered up around the bed, focus on Kris.

"He's beautiful guys!" Andrea smiled brightly as she looked at him.

"He really is." Kelly smiled too as she peaked over Kris' shoulder, resting her chin towards it.

"Does he have a name?" Justin asked, looking over at Jill and Damien, as Damien helped Jill get a little more comfortable.

"Andrew." Damien smiled, and then added with a chuckle. "Captain Andrew. Son of the pirate and his lady."

* * *

"I don't want to."

"Jill, you have to learn how to change diapers. This is ridiculous."

"No, it's disgusting."

Kris laughed at her sister as Kris placed the baby boy on his back on the nursing table and then backed off, gesturing for her sister to take over. Jill wrinkled her nose as she turned to look at her sister.

"Jill, cut the crap." Kris laughed. "Kelly and I will be leaving soon and it's about time you do this. You can't have Damien doing it all the time."

Jill sighed, she knew she would have to do it sooner or later, and she walked over to her boy who was moving his arms around in jerky movements as his head went back and forth. Jill smiled at her son, she had a hard time believing a month had already passed. He had grown a lot during the five weeks, and Jill was almost back to her slim and well toned body.

"Andy." Jill said softly and smiled happily as he turned his head towards her, making eye contact, knowing very well who his mother was, even though his aunts had been helping Jill out a lot since the two of them had been staying in the house since they returned from Napoli. There hadn't really been any problems in the house, with four people all making sure baby boy Andrew was pleased all the time, all of them had been able to get a lot of rest, and not all that much to their surprised, Jill seemed to be the one sleeping and resting the most of them. She had quickly adapted to motherhood though, she was happy when she woke up to breastfeed and she proudly showed him off to everyone she met. Now there was just one more thing Mama Jill needed to learn, and that was changing the diaper.

"Jill…" Kris smiled, nudging her sister as she noticed the older Munroe being more interested in cuddling and playing with her son than changing on him, and Andrew didn't mind playing with his mum. Jill made sounds, and he answered by making small wet, throaty noises, and after every time he did a noise, he giggled happily, obviously amusing himself, breaking out into a happy grin, making Jill bounce even more happily and proudly.

"Kris, look at him, he's happy!"

"He shouldn't be, he's smelling." Kris grinned, rolling her eyes. Jill sighed loudly and sent her sister a look, sighing once more to make her point clear, she then gave in and removed the diaper. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she quickly threw it away as Kris observed her sister with a wide grin in her face.

"What?" Jill pouted as she noticed her sister biting the inside of her cheeks. Kris not responding, Jill rolled her eyes and turned towards her boy, whereupon she threw her body away from the table as a small ray of pee came flying in her direction. Kris laughed loudly at her sister who was hiding behind a basket as she took over and cleaned the boy and floor up, dressing him into a new diaper she then lifted him up onto her shoulder.

"Boys will be boys." Kris laughed, Jill rolling her eyes as she followed her sister into the living room. Kris placed the boy on his back onto the soft and cuddly rug Jill had bought before, and he instantly let out an cry, knowing very well his mother would be there immediately to pick him up. Kris smiled and shook her head and Jill quickly pulled him up into her arms, cuddling with Andrew who was once again very pleased to be back in a warm embrace.

In the same time, both sisters turned their heads as the front door opened, and they smiled as Damien and Kelly walked inside.

"Hey, they took it off?" Kris smiled brightly as she watched Kelly walk up towards her, her arm being free from the cast.

"Yeah, they said it had healed enough for it to be removed." Kelly smiled, walking up she gave Kris a kiss on the cheek.

"How is it feeling?"

"Sore and the arm is so week, but the doctor has given me instructions and exercises." Kelly smiled.

"Sounds good."

"So what have you three been up to?" Damien smiled as he walked up to his wife, stealing his son from her as he gave her a kiss. Lifting his son up in the air he swished him around slightly, playing like an airplane.

"Jill tried to change his diaper but he answered by peeing on her." Kris said with a grin, as she observed Damien playing with Andrew, holding him above his head as he made twirling motions. "And I'm not sure that's such a great idea Damien…"

"Why not?" Damien smiled, a huge smile on his face, until Andrew suddenly went from a bright smile to opening his mouth, leftovers from his last dinner pouring out over Damien's shoulder. Damien immediately stopped as he took the boy down, slowly handing him over to Jill before disappearing into the bathroom without a word, leaving the three women laughing hysterically in spitefulness. Jill went into the kitchen to clean her boy up, who was bouncing and laughing in her arms, obviously proud over what he'd done.

As Jill returned to the living room, Kris and Kelly had sat down in the couch, Kris leaning towards Kelly. Jill smiled as she sat down in the couch, leaning back down until her head rested on the backrest, placing Andrew on her chest. He snuggled close to her, let out a big yawn and then closed his eyes as Jill carefully and with a mother's gentle touch massaged his back.

"So when will you be leaving?" Jill asked sadly.

"We were talking about going in the end of the week."

"To?"

"Austria is the plan." Kris said, not really wanting to leave her sister either. She couldn't believe a few months back they weren't speaking to each other, and now everything just seemed forgiven and forgotten.

Jill nodded slowly, the same thoughts going through her mind. She had missed her kid sister so much during the year they hadn't talked, and she knew they both has missed out on so much. She knew it was her fault, and even thought she still wasn't all that fond of the idea of Kris and Kelly being together, she knew how happy they made each other, and she had decided to herself that that was all that mattered.

"Well, we'll meet up in California when this trip is over, right?" Kelly smiled gently, and Jill nodded with a big smile. That was the plan. Jill and Damien had talked about moving back to California, were Damien was already owning several big apartment complexes, and he had big plans of opening a hotel chain. Jill had retired from the racing when she found out she was pregnant, and had yet to decide where to go from where she was now, but she had decided to spend as much time with her boy as she possibly could, he was so much more important than any careers in the world.

Jill looked over at her sister and Kelly who was resting towards each other, and she then looked down at her son who was resting peacefully on her chest.

Life had turned out quite well.


	12. Innsbruck, Austria, Europe

**Lyrics:  
* The Hills Are Alive - Julie Andrews (Sound of Music)  
* Oh de lally - Robin Hood **

**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Innsbruck, Austria, Europe. **

_The hills are alive,  
With the sound of music  
With songs they have sung  
For a thousand years_

_The hills fill my heart,  
With the sound of music  
My heart wants to sing  
Every song it hears_

_My heart wants to beat  
Like the wings of the birds  
That rise from the lake to the trees_

_I go to the hills  
When my heart is lonely  
I know I will hear  
What I've heard before  
My heart will be blessed,  
With the sound of music  
And I'll sing once more._

"Kris. How can you possibly have so much energy?" Kelly laughed as she was resting on her back in the high grass, her eyes closed. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that Kris was jumping around in the green grass, dancing and bouncing as she sang the song from Sound of Music. Kelly couldn't understand how Kris could be so upbeat, she was exhausted after the five weeks in Barcelona where she'd been acting baby sitter to Andrew. And just spending five week without a break from Jill is something Kelly knew from the first time she met her, it could be draining.

As she listened to Kris, she remembered that the blonde woman dancing and singing right now, was too a Munroe, and she sighed loudly, trying to block the energetic woman out of her brain for a second. She wanted some rest. And as she was lying on her back in the deep grass, she couldn't help but to look up into the sky, look up at the many clouds in different shapes, trying to see the different figures that hid in the white fluffy sea. The clouds seemed to shape in front of her eyes and she could see an elephant, she could see a dinosaur and she could see a little girl.

She smiled, she felt so relaxed and at peace, a feeling she had very rarely felt when she was at the office. But she wasn't at the office right now. She was lying on top of a grass-covered hill, surrounded by deep grass and flowers. So many flowers, absolutely everywhere. She stretched out her arm and picked one of them, and brought it to her nose. The edelweiss, a word coming from the German, meaning noble – edel, and white – weiss. The scientific name of it – Leontopodium – means "lion's paw", and she agreed, it kinda did look like a paw. The edelweiss is called the flower of purity and beauty, and it is the national flower of Switzerland, which is the neighbor country of where she was. They had arrived here early this morning. Kelly closed her eyes and thought of the last couple of hours that they had spent in Austria.

* * *

"Let me help you Kelly." Kris said as she noticed Kelly having trouble heaving up her backpack onto her back. Kris grabbed onto the big bag and held it up, letting Kelly slip her arms into it. Kelly smiled gratefully as Kris grabbed onto her own bag, heaving it up onto her back the two of them looked out through the window as the train rolled into Innsbruck Bahnhof, or train station as it's called in English. The women smiled to each other, the town looked so inviting, and it looked like it was taken right from a postcard.

Stepping off the train, the two women walked out from the station and begun walking around to search for a hotel to stay the night. Their money trouble had been taken care of thanks to Charlie, and they had both decided to be a little more careful with spending.

They were both walking in silence, just breathing in the scenery. Innsbruck is the capital city of the federal state of Tyrol in western Austria, located in the Inn Valley, surrounded by the high mountains – Nordkette, Patscherkofel and Serles, all of them between 2000 to 8000 feet at their peaks, making the tall buildings look very small. The town is mostly known as a paradise for winter sport enthusiasms, but it's a wonderful town the entire year around. The meaning of the city name is "the bridge over the Inn" since bruck means bridge in German, and it's a place where people have been living since the early Stone Age. The city has been the center of many things, and was severely damaged in the world war two as the town was annexed by Nazi Germany. 21 bombs took off in the town, destroying the cathedral, the Wilten train station and the Maria-Theresienstrasse.

"Kelly!"

Kelly turned her head as she looked at Kris, who had stopped a couple of feet behind, just staring up at the houses. Kelly followed Kris' eyes and she immediately realized what Kris was staring at. In the middle of an open plaza, in the Old Town where they were now, were a big white house with lots and lots of windows. In the middle of it was a three-story high balcony. The roof of the balcony was decorated with fire-gilded copper tiles, making them shine like gold in the evening sun.

"Kelly, I think we should have a golden roof of our new house when we get back to the states." Kris said, making Kelly roll her eyes.

"Yeah, we should. I bet we can find one." Kelly laughed, grabbing onto Kris' arm she pulled her with her. Kris eyes never let go of the roof with her eyes until it was out of sight.

"Kelly, I really want a roof like that."

"Yeah. I want a hotel. Keep your eyes open." Kelly smiled, holding onto Kris' hand as they walked through the small streets of the old town.

Rounding a corner, they saw a beautiful brick apartment house with the sign of "Hotel" above the door. The two of them walked inside, and only a couple of minutes later, they were unloading their things in a room. Kelly dropped her bag down, and without thinking she tried to catch it with her bad arm, which resulted in the backpack falling to the floor, and Kelly gasped as her arm protested. Kris swirled around as she heard the backpack hit the floor, and she hurried up next to Kelly who was rubbing her left arm.

"You okay?"

"It's just so damn sore and I forget that." Kelly sighed, sitting down in the bed as Kris stood in front of her, her hand resting on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly looked up at Kris and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine kiddo." Kelly smiled. "Really."

Kris nodded, her eyes still filled with worry. She found it amazing that they had escaped with as little damage to them as they actually got, they could've easily been killed instead. Kris knew she was forever grateful to Charlie and Damien.

Kris rubbed Kelly's shoulder as she smiled and sat down next to her in the bed.

"What do you want to do?"

Kelly looked up at Kris, and then looked behind her. The pillow looked so inviting.

"Some rest would be great." Kelly smiled, then looked back at Kris who was pouting. "What?"

Kris' face shined up in a big smile and she ran over to the window.

"Kelly, look at those mountains! They are so beautiful and Damien told me all about the wonderful hiking trails there are here! Can't we go hiking? Please? Pretty please?"

"Kris, I'm tired and I want to see tomorrow!"

"You can see it from the mountain and you can sleep when you're dead! Let's go out and have fun!"

"If I hang with you much longer I will be dead very soon in one way or another." Kelly sighed as Kris put her head to her side and pushed out her bottom lip as far as she could.

"Please Kelly! Just today!"

Kelly slid down into the bed, her head resting towards the pillow. Oh, so nice.

"Nope, Kris, this bed is too nice."

"Come on, come on, pleeease come on!" Kris said, jumping up and down she grabbed onto Kelly's ankle, trying to pull her out of the bed.

"Urgh, I had my arm broken, you were kidnapped, then we watched Jill's son for a few weeks. I deserve rest."

"We're in one of the most beautiful places in the world. You can rest later."

Kelly sighed loudly as she grabbed her pillow and pulled it above her head, trying to block out the sound of Kris begging her.

"Kelly, I demand you to go up!"

"Who put you in charge of me?"

"I became in charge of you the minute you said I do." Kris grinned happily.

"I knew that would bite me in the ass." Kelly sighed loudly.

I'm your wife, wife says - out of bed!" Kris laughed happily, pulling more on Kelly's ankle. Deciding that wouldn't help, she pulled Kelly's sneaker off and began tickling her under the foot. Kelly immediately kicked her away and sat up in the bed, staring annoyed at Kris who put on her biggest puppy eyes and sweetest smile.

Kelly sighed as she looked from Kris to the pillow, back to Kris, and she sighed loudly, a clear sign that she was giving up the discussion. Kris smiled brightly as she grabbed her backpack and tossed it up onto her bed, instantly beginning to search for her hiking clothes.

About an hour later, they were on their way up the mountains. Kelly had tried to get onto one of the hiking buses, but Kris had pulled her with up along the trail.

Although Kelly had been tired and really had felt like spending the whole day in bed, she couldn't help but to enjoy the view. Damien had been right, the hiking trails were beautiful. Kris was walking in front of Kelly, dressed in a pair of beige shorts, hiking shoes and a thin but wind proof hooded sweater. On her back was a backpack where she was carrying miscellaneously things, water, crackers, a dictionary, a map and a camera.

Kris hurried up the first part, reaching a platform with a big information sign she smiled to herself and hurried to it. She let out a loud groan when she realized the entire thing was in German, which is the official language of Austria.

"Well, I can do this." Kris smiled, pulling up her dictionary she began translating the map as Kelly reached her side and the sign. Kelly was standing behind her, her hands in her pockets as she was rocking on her heels in amusement as she watched and listened to Kris who was trying to translate.

"Höhe." Kris said loud, beginning to search through her dictionary.

"Altitude." Kelly grinned behind her in the same time as Kris found the right page in the book.

"Hum yes." Kris agreed, continuing her way through the sign. "Kees? Damn this…"'

"Glacier." Kelly grinned, this time making Kris turn around and stare at her.

"How do you know German?"

"I don't, but there's a sign in English right over here." Kelly grinned, pointing to the sign right next to the German one.

"Why didn't you point that out earlier?" Kris said angry, slamming the dictionary back into her bag as she moved over to the other board.

"Come on, what fun would've that had been?" Kelly grinned, quickly jumping aside as Kris landed a punch towards her upper arm.

Kris sighed loudly before she began reading the sign in English instead.

"We're on our way to Rofan…spi…"

"Rofanspitze."

Kelly and Kris turned around as they heard a man's voice, and they both stared at the older man who was standing next to them. He was dressed in a white shirt, brown lederhosens and an hiking cane. The women guessed he was in his early 60's, and he smiled brightly towards them, showing off a set of crooked old teeth.

"Rofanspitze." The man repeated. "It's a relatively easy hike to a true peak in the Calcareous Alps. You need to take the train…"

"We're hiking, no trains." Kris smiled, and she could almost hear Kelly groan within.

The man looked at them with an amused smile, before he took off his hat, bowed to the two women and began walking off. As he did, he opened his mouth and let out a sound that neither Kris nor Kelly had heard in real life before. A form of singing that involves an extended note, which rapidly and repeatedly changes in pitch from the vocal or chest voice to the falsetto, creating a high-low-high-low sound.

As far as we know, it was here, in the Swiss and Austrian Alps, that yodeling was developed. It was a communication method between the mountain peaks, which later turned into traditional music, and then spread worldwide.

"I wanna learn that!" Kris bounced excitedly as she hurried after the man. Kelly sighed loudly and began following Kris, who had already reached the man and tried to explain to him that she wanted to learn how to yodel.

As Kelly reached them, the trio walked off slightly and sat down among some big rocks. The man began making sounds, and Kris happily imitated them. The man gestured for Kelly to imitate him too but she shook her head. She was not going to be yodeling. It was enough that two people were doing it. Kris didn't seem to notice Kelly's discomfort though, she kept listening and using her voice to make the yodeling sounds. Being a singer she knew how to control her voice, and it didn't take long before she had learned the basics.

* * *

About three hours after meeting the man, Kris and Kelly had come up to higher altitude. Kelly was still trying to shut out the sounds around her, especially the sounds coming from Kris as Kris walked above her on the trail. Kelly giggled slightly as she rolled her eyes and looked out over the neighborhood as they began getting up onto elevation.

"Yodel-Ay-Ee-Oooo, Ay-Ee-Ay-Ooooo!"

"Kris!"

Kris turned around and looked at Kelly for a second with confusion in her eyes before her lips curved up into a wide Cheshire Cat grin and her eyes sparkled as she turned around and kept singing.

"_Kris and Kelly  
Walkin' through the forest  
Laughin' back and forth  
At what the other'ne has to say  
Reminiscin', This-'n'thattin'  
Havin' such a good time  
Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally  
Golly what a day!"_

"Kris please." Kelly begged, but she didn't manage to cover the giggles cracking her voice. Kris was driving her insane, but she couldn't help but to smile at the kiddo's enthusiasm.

"_Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally  
Golly what a day.  
Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally…" _

Kris twirled around and smiled at Kelly, gesturing for her to continue. Kelly rolled her eyes and reached up towards Kris to the point where their noses almost bumped towards each other.

"_Golly what a day."_ Kelly whispered, leaning up to kiss Kris' soft lips. Kris embraced the kiss, placing her hands on Kelly's cheeks as she pulled her closer.

Letting go of each other, Kelly tried to catch Kris' eyes, but they had suddenly seen something behind Kelly. Kris let go of Kelly's face and straightened her back, her eyes wide in excitement and sparkling out of joy. If Kelly didn't know better, she would think a huge cake just had walked by behind her.

Kelly turned around, and she immediately saw what Kris saw.

Just about 15 feet away was a big marmot walking, searching for food.

"Oh my god, Kelly, look, it's so cute!" Kris shined happily as she hurried out onto the grass, staying a couple of feet away from it she knelt, pulling her bag off she opened it and grabbed the bag with crackers. She tossed one closer to the marmot, instantly scaring it off. Kelly laughed at Kris as she was on her knees and elbows, trying to get the marmot to come closer to her.

After a few seconds of thinking it over, the marmot slowly made it's way to the cracker that had come flying, and it grabbed it. Sniffing at it for a few seconds, it then used its forepaws to scrape away the soil and dirt, the hind legs pushing it away as it fell to the ground. It then quickly ate the cracker up, obviously enjoying it. It then looked up towards Kris, its nose sniffing rapidly for more, and Kris answered by throwing another cracker towards the marmot.

"Kelly, look it's so adorable!"

Kelly looked at it with a raised eyebrow. She really didn't know what it was, it was nothing she'd ever seen before. She estimated it's weight to about 15 pounds, and about two feet long including the tail.

".... it's just a fat squirrel." Kelly finally said, as she reached the conclusion. That was what it had to be. A really fat squirrel.

"It's not a squirrel Kelly!"

"Then what is it?"

"How am I supposed to know? Really, what is it?"

"It's a fat squirrel. It's a really, really fat squirrel."

"No, it's not. Look it's all hungry!" Kris said as she tossed over another cracker.

"Stop feeding it. It's gonna blow. It doesn't need to eat more… ever." Kelly said with a smile.

Kris turned around and stared at her with angry eyes.

"Stop calling him fat. He will get sad."

"But it is fat. Give it some diet coke." Kelly grinned, walking up next to Kris and sitting down. She leaned forward towards the marmot and it immediately begun to chatter its teeth and beating the tail.

"Look now he's all mad because you called him fat." Kris said, tossing over another cracker.

Kelly sighed and glared at the marmot.

"Can't we keep him?"

Kelly spun her head around and stared at Kris with wide eyes. Kris eyes were still sparkling, and she looked like a young little girl who saw her favorite pet for the first time. She couldn't take her eyes away from the animal.

"No." Kelly said strictly, not knowing what else to answer the question with.

"He shall be mine, I shall call him Igor and he shall be my Igor." Kris smiled happily as she threw another cracker.

"How do you even know it's a male?" Kelly sighed loudly as she looked at the animal.

"I have that feeling." Kris smiled proudly, in the same time as they noticed movement in the bushes. The marmot ran away a few feet, in the same time as three miniature ones came up to it. The marmot rolled over onto her side and let the babies nurse.

"I adore your awesome detective skills." Kelly laughed happily. When Kris didn't backfire, Kelly turned her face towards Kris, dread immediately going through her. She knew what Kris was thinking, and her thoughts came through when Kris turned around towards her and grabbed onto her shoulder.

"OH MY GOD, Kelly look! Babies! They are sooo cuuute!"

"Oh crap." Kelly sighed very well knowing where this was going.

"Can we keep the babies too?!"

"NO."

"You're so mean!"

"The babies are fat too!" Kelly sighed loudly in protest.

"You are so mean!" Kris pouted, crossing the arms over her chest.

"Okay then, anything for you honey." Kelly said, changing her voice. "We'll put them in our suitcases as we travel for the rest of the year and then we'll bring them home to California which I think they will appreciate cause that's really their type of climate. And I'm sure it's legal to have four really fat squirrels in a house in LA." Kelly grinned sarcastically.

Kris turned her head and looked at Kelly with distrust for a few seconds before breaking down into a smile.

"So we're keeping them!?"

"No."

Kris pouted as she looked down into her hand, realizing she was out of crackers she turned to Kelly with the puppy eyed look in her face. Kelly immediately realized what Kris wanted and she laughed happily.

"No way. You gave your crackers away, you are not getting mine."

"I'm hungry."

"Have a squirrel." Kelly grinned, making Kris drop her jaw, and punch her shoulder.

"You are so mean! Why did I marry-OH!"

Kris interrupted herself in the middle of the sentence as she jumped to her feet, getting up onto her toes she stretched to see the new thing that had stolen her attention.

"Where's the camera?" Kris said, digging in her backpack she pulled her camera up. She hurried off to a more stony and rocky surface and Kelly sighed as she got onto her feet, hurrying after Kris to make sure she was okay.

Kris was walking slowly onto the rocks, and as Kelly came closer she could see what Kris' focus was on – a mountain goat who was jumping around a short distance away. Kris was carefully walking on the rocks, trying to be quiet not to scare the goat away, and just as she was about to take a picture, she misstepped and tumbled down the small hill as Kelly leaped forward and gasped in horror as she saw Kris go down.

Kris yelped as she finally stopped, lying on her back she breathed heavily in shock. Looking up she saw Kelly trying to carefully make her way down the short hill. Kris carefully felt through her body as she slowly sat up, looking up at the brunette as Kelly reached her side.

"Kris, are you okay?" Kelly said in a panicked voice, looking Kris over for some signs of injury. She got some grass stains, some scrapes and some abrasions, but Kelly let out a breath in relief when she couldn't see any major injuries.

"I'm fine, really, just shaken. Where did the goat go?"

Kelly let out a small laugh as she leaned forward and kissed Kris' forehead, happy that she was okay.

"It ran off. Come on, let's get back up."

Kris smiled and rose to her feet with Kelly's help, and the two of the slowly made their way up the hill. Kris climbed next to Kelly all the time, helping her up when her arm protested at the times she needed to use her arms to pull her up slightly.

Getting back up onto the platform, they looked around for their backpacks.

"There they are." Kris smiled, walking up to it. Just as she was about to grab it, the bag moved a feet away from her. Kelly laughed as she picked up her own backpack, tossing up onto her back. A grin spread across her face as she watched Kris chasing her backpack as the backpack kept running away from her. Finally Kris leaped forward, throwing herself down into the ground she grabbed onto the backpack as the marmot tossed herself out of it, hurrying out into the bushes. Kris sighed as she looked down into the backpack, making sure there was no babies inside of it.

Walking up for another hour, they stopped to breathe in the scenery. They were on top of a green peak, the landscape opening up underneath them. They could see the mountains on the other side across from them, green valleys surrounded by thick forests, and the tips of all the mountain peaks were covered in crystal white snow. Between those mountains and where the angels were standing, a huge valley showed off, a shining turquoise lake shimmering in the sunlight. The picturesque view looked like it was taken right from a postcard. This was paradise.

The fog was sneaking in between the mountaintops, and it was nothing but a breathtaking view. The different mountains were showing off in different contrasts, and Kelly didn't think she would ever get this close to the sky. She almost felt like she could touch the clouds as they passed by.

Kelly closed her eyes as she walked over to the grass, sitting down among the many flowers growing on the open meadow. Kris was just standing by the edge of the platform, still breathing in the fantastic view.

"Kelly, it's just like Sound of Music!" Kris then said, happily, beginning to sing.

* * *

On top of one of the high green hills of the Alps, that was where she was lying on her back right now, as Kris danced around among the flowers, happily singing "the hills are alive with the sound of music". Kelly enjoyed resting among the clouds as the still warm autumn breeze was smoothing her nose and eyelashes. She held her eyes closed, just enjoying life and the thin air that she was breathing at this high altitude. She felt something tickle her forehead, and she brushed the bug away with her hand, without opening her eyes.

The bug came back again, tickling her nose this time. Annoyed at the bug for messing with her peace, she brushed it away once again.

She opened her eyes when the bug reappeared and her eyes immediately grew soft when she watched a pair of blue eyes in front of her own. Kris was sitting next to her head, tickling her face with a flower of her own.

"Kris." Kelly whispered as she brushed the flower away again. "Why?"

"You're so cute when you're scowling." Kris giggled, tickling Kelly again.

Kris put her head to its side and smiled softly as Kelly opened her eyes, the green eyes seemed to be sparkling in the sunlight.

"I love you much Kelly."

Kelly smiled too, looking into Kris' blue eyes.

"I love you more."

Kelly rolled over, facing Kris, and she was just about to kiss her when Kris tickled her on her nose with the flower.

"Kris!"

Kris leaped to her feet and began running over the open field. Kelly jumped up too, beginning to chase the blonde, who looked like she was taken right out from musical movie as she happily jumped over the green, soft grass.

Kelly was faster than Kris, and she managed to catch up with her several times, but every time Kris managed to turn make a quick turn, and Kelly lost her grip.

They kept running for a while before Kelly managed to grab Kris around the waist, pushing her down into the grass.

"I have you!" Kelly laughed as she got Kris onto her back, Kelly's own body on top of Kris, pinning her down.

Kris smiled softly as she reached up and kissed Kelly's nose.

"And you will forever more."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and feedback guys! **

**And for your information, yes, marmots is the largest of the squirrel species. There's 14 species, where ten goes under the type Marmota and four of them goes under Petromarmota. The type described here is the Alpine Marmot - Marmota marmota found only in Europe in the Alps, northern Apennies in Italy, Carpathians, Tatra and reintroduced in the Pyrenees. **


	13. Kiev, Ukraine, Europe

_**Thank you BlueOrbs998 and Kp1185 for the help with this chapter, and thank you CKLHand for the inspiration, lol! :)**_

_**And I'm sorry for taking so long, I'll try to be better at updating this story :) Still, if there's anywhere you wanna send the angels, please let me know :)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12 – Kiev, Ukraine, Europe**

"Are you sure?"

Kelly laughed as she reached over and ruffled Kris' hair. "Yes, I am sure. We're not 7 miles from Alaska. As far as I know, we're like 4700 miles from Anchorage."

"But the Bering strait between Alaska and Russia is just 7 miles long." Kris answered back, her arms crossed over her chest as she was walking along the sidewalk next to Kelly, their heavy backpacks on their backs.

"We're not in Russia, we're in Ukraine sweetie. Ukraine is also on the west side of Russia, and Russia is like 6 600 000 square miles big. Trust me Kris, I'm always right." Kelly laughed, punching Kris in her side with her elbow.

"You're not! And how do you know that anyway?"

"Common knowledge." Kelly smiled, then sighed as she rearranged the backpack on her back.

Her shoulders were aching from walking from the train. They hadn't found a hotel yet, and just ended up walking around in Kiev, the capital and largest city of Ukraine, located in the north central part of Ukraine, located on both sides of the Dnieper River, the river that flows south through the city out towards the Black Sea. Kiev is one of the oldest cities in Eastern Europe as it was founded in the 5th century as a trading post, and is now an important industrial, scientific, educational and cultural center of Eastern Europe. Kiev was completely destroyed in 1240 during the Mongol invasion, and the city lost most of its influence during centuries, and again during the WW2, the city was damaged again but has quickly recovered.

"Kris, there's a park over there. Why don't we sit down for a while? My back is complaining." Kelly suggested, and Kris nodded. Her back was aching too, and so was her feet. Some rest would sit good with both of them.

Kelly and Kris walked over to the green park in the city and found a pond where pigeons were happily swimming and bathing. Kris and Kelly pulled their bags off and placed them next to a brown wooden bench where they sat down, happy to get some rest for their aching feet and backs. Both of them relaxed, Kris leaning towards Kelly, and Kelly pulled her arm around Kris. They both watched the pigeons for a few minutes, they were happily swimming and bathing in the pond, flapping their wings the water splashed all around them. Kris smiled as she suddenly rose from Kelly's side and walked away without a sound. Kelly watched her as she walked over to a man selling bread not far away from where they were sitting, and she returned with a small loaf of white bread.

"You shouldn't feed them Kris." Kelly said, knowing that they would never get rid of the pigeons if they started feeding them.

"But they are so cute and I bet they are hungry. They deserve some food too." Kris smiled as she begun tearing the bread into small pieces, throwing it out into the pond.

The pigeons were making sounds as they hurried towards the breadcrumbs, fighting about the pieces as Kris kept throwing out more bread with a happy grin in her face. Kelly couldn't help but to laugh, Kris looked like a five year old as she happily watched the pigeons eat her food and fight over every breadcrumb. The did starting to get closer and closer, and Kelly tried to get Kris to stop. It didn't take long before the pigeons were all around their feet, getting way too close than Kris had planned to, and Kelly was getting very uneasy, not wanting to have them on top of her. As Kris ran out of bread, she was excited and delighted as she reached down to grab one of the pigeons.

"Kris, what are you doing?" Kelly immediately questioned her in alarm.

"I can do magic with pigeons! I'll show you!"

"Kris, no, really it's okay. I've seen you perform before, I believe you." Kelly said, but it wouldn't stop Kris. She got off the bench and started chasing the pigeons, trying to catch them. Neither one of them was really cooperating though, neither one wanted to be caught. Kris was sighing loudly as she chased them around the park, and Kelly felt like sinking through the Earth.

Kris managed to get a hold of one and showed it up in triumph, huge gleaming smile on her face. The pigeon showed his misery by sending a huge white poop gob over her leg. Kris immediately screamed out and let the pigeons hurry away, and she pouted angrily as she stared at the huge stain on her thigh. Not being one to hold the grudge for long, Kris shook her shoulders and then kept on trying to catch them. Running around the park, people were turning heads as they looked at the old woman trying to catch pigeons. Kris' running got stopped when a watchman suddenly grabbed onto her upper arm.

"Hey kid! You shouldn't-" The watchman stopped himself in the middle of the sentence and looked Kris up and down. "How old are you?"

Kris shook her arm free and stared up at him, smiling. "28."

The watchman just stared at her, having taken her for a teen. Since when did grown up women chase bird? He shook his head slightly before tensing his eyes towards her.

"Don't chase the pigeons okay?"

Kris pouted, but nodded as she returned to Kelly's side at the bench. Kelly just looked at her, too embarrassed to even open her mouth. Kris wouldn't let herself be scared off that quickly, and as a pigeon came up to her, she leaned down and started making pigeon noises.

"Cooooo, coooo!"

The bird turned his head to his side, staring at her like she had just offended his entire family.

"LOOK, Kelly, Kelly, look, look, look, Kelly, look, I can speak pigeonese!"

"We should go Kris." Kelly said, trying to make Kris leave the scene by pulling her arm. That resulted in Kris leaning forward closer to the pigeon.

"Cooooooo!"

"Kris, would you stop it? Theres people watching you."

"Look i think that one understands me!" Kris smiled proudly as she pointed towards the pigeon closest to her.

"Kris. I am going to walk away. If you love me you will follow. If not… Then I'm sorry." Kelly said, but Kris grabbed onto her elbow.

"No, Kelly, really, it understands me! When we were little me and Jill used to do this all the time! I swear sometimes they really understood!"

"God made two of you…" Kelly sighed loudly as she leaned back towards the backrest. Kris patted her knee before seeing a stick being tossed in the grass not far away. Smilingly, she grabbed onto it.

"Look, Kelly, watch this! Are you looking? Kelly? Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, look now! Watch this! They'll all fly away at the same time!"

"Kris are you sure you should-"

Before Kelly even had finished the sentence, Kris threw out the stick among the pigeons. Some of them moved, but one poor pigeon got the stick right into his head. It let out a long and heart wrenching "cooooo" and then toppled over. The sound of a little boy beginning to cry deafened the sound of the pigeons flying away, the sound of their wings flapping disappearing up into the sky. The dead pigeon stayed still, and the little boy were standing a few feet away, pointing and screaming in horror.

"Okay we really need to go." Kelly said, grabbing onto Kris' arm and dragged her out of the park before all the people who were watching with their mouths hanging open started a riot.

* * *

That night, Kelly woke up when she felt someone pretty much laying on top of her. She opened her eyes tiredly and realized she had blonde hair in her face. The room was pitch dark, but there were some lights shining in from the street lamps outside, creating scary shadows in the room.

"Kris, what are you doing?" Kelly groaned, pushing Kris off from her. Kris immediately moved closer again, snuggling into Kelly's shoulder.

"I'm scared."

Kelly was just about to ask when the room shined up in a bright light for a millisecond, followed by the roaring of thunder right above them. Kelly looked out of the window and she could hear and see the rain splatter hard against the window. Kelly smiled as she turned around towards Kris, who had her eyes closed, pushing herself as close to Kelly as she could. Kelly wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, it's just a storm. I'm here and no zombies will come to you."

"Kelly, it's not fun! I hate thunderstorms and you know that!"

"Sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of. We can turn on some light if that makes you feel better?"

Kris nodded towards Kelly's neck, and Kelly brushed her hair before she moved around to go over and turn on the light. Kris threw herself out of bed as Kelly did, and she wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist, pressing her head towards Kelly's upper back. Kelly laughed as she tried to move forwards, Kris holding onto her in a death grip.

"Kris, I can't move when you're holding me like this." Kelly giggled, biting the inside of her cheeks to not laugh at her wife.

"It's not fun Kelly!"

Kelly smiled as she pulled herself and Kris forward, trying to switch on the light. Nothing happened.

"Kelly, why isn't it working?" Kris whispered, still hugging Kelly from behind.

"The storm must've blown out the power. Come on, let's go out and see if we can find someone in charge of the building and see if they need help changing the plugs."

"No, we should stay in here!" Kris immediately disagreed. Kelly twirled around, facing Kris, the darkness preventing them to see each other's faces though. Kelly put her hands on Kris' cheeks, leaning down she searched for Kris' lips in the darkness. Finding them she pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Don't worry, everything is okay Krissy. Don't worry. You know I would never let anyone hurt you." Kelly whispered as they broke apart. "Come on and let's go out to see if there's any-"

Kelly was cut off at the sound of a gunshot echoing through the hallway right outside. Both Kris and Kelly turned towards the door, standing still for a few seconds. Kelly then quickly moved over to her suitcase, pulling out her gun and flashlight from her purse, knowing exactly where they were. Kris followed her move, grabbing her gun and flashlight too.

"Stay behind me." Kelly said sharply as she opened the door to the hallway, pointing her flashlight back and forth in the hall.

"Kelly, let's drop it, it's not our business." Kris whispered.

Kelly wouldn't let it slide though, and upon seeing a dark figure running away down the hall, she immediately ran after. Kris cussed as she ran after Kelly, trying to keep up with her as the fastest runner of the two spurted down the hallway. Kris suddenly fell over something and landed hard onto her face and hands onto the floor, gasping as she landed. The flashlight rolled out of her hands, and she scrambled too her knees. What did she fall on? She felt with her hands over what had caused her to fall, feeling fabric under her hands, she ran them over the big object, her face frowning as she wondered what it was. She pulled her hands up further, and as she felt the shape of a mouth, nose and eyes, she threw her hands back. She turned around and looked for the flashlight, happy that the light was on so she could easily find it. Turning around she pointed the lights to what she had fallen on, and the silhuette of a body appeared under the dim light from the lamp. Kris crawled over to the body, letting the light go over his body, and stopped at his face. There was no way he was alive, with the bullet stuck between his eyes, and blood pooling around his head.

Kris threw her body away from him as the hallway was lit up from the light of a lightening outside, followed by the roaring sound of the dark thunder clouds. Kris scrambled to her feet, holding the flashlight in one hand as she held the gun in the other hand, hurrying down the hallway. Where did Kelly go?

"K- Ke- KEL- Keeeeelly. H-H-He-HEEELP."

She shined the lamp through the hallway, and sighed as there were no sign of Kelly anywhere.

"Kelly? Kelly! KELLY! KEEEEEELLY! Where did you go! What the hell!"

Kris guessed Kelly had continued to run down the hall so she began walking down the dark hallway, muttering to herself as she did, letting the flashlight go over the floor all the time to make sure she didn't fall on anything, or anyone, else.

"This is like... the worst night ever." Kris muttered to herself, then threw herself down onto the floor as the hallway shined up for a millisecond as a lightening shook the sky. The lightening was immediately followed by roaring thunder, and Kris knew the storm was obviously right about their heads. Kris stayed on the floor, holding her hands over her head as she thunder kept roaring.

"Damn, I hate thunder." Kris muttered as she got up onto her feet again, continuing to walk down the hallway. "I'd rather be with Jill and a pooping baby right now. Damn it, Kelly. Leave me all alone. Stuck here with a dead body. It's all dark and eerie. Some murderer is running around. My wife has disappeared. I'm walking down a black hallway with a flashlight and a gun. Smart. It's people like me in horror movies that always dies first. I hope this dude isn't like Michael Myers."

Kris kept on muttering to herself when a door was suddenly smacked up into her face, and she stumbled backwards, holding her hands up to her face and her sore nose. She managed to fall back towards the wall and lean against it, sighing loudly at her bad luck. She lit her flashlight up towards the door and saw three older women pointing a flashlight towards her, all three of them looking very scared.

"Don't worry, everything is under control." Kris sighed, wiping her nose off with her arm. "Go inside and lock the door."

The three women immediately started chitchatting loudly in a language Kris didn't even recognize, and Kris rolled her eyes as the three women looked as if they were panicking. The three of them were staring at Kris' gun that she was holding in her hand. Kris sighed and tucked the gun in at the back of her pajamas pant. She held up her hands to the three women, who were still talking loudly and fast, obviously panicking.

"Gooo… baaaaack… tooo yoour… roooms!" Kris said, articulating as she spoke slowly, gesturing for the women to go back inside. They were chit chattering still as Kris walked up to them and herded them in front of her, hustling them into their room and pushed their door closed, sighing loudly as she kept walking down the hallway.

* * *

In the same time, Kelly had chased the guy down the stairs, being about one flight of stairs above him all the time, trying to catch up, hollering for him to stop. The dark figure kept running down the stairs, and Kelly kept the light towards her feet to make sure she wouldn't fall. Just like everywhere else in the building, it was pitch black, the only light was coming from their flashlights. Kelly had a hard time seeing him, she couldn't keep her lamp at both him and the stair, but her eyes were tensed, and she could hear the unmistakable sound of a person running down stairs, followed by the sound of a door opening and closing.

Kelly hurried as fast as she could down the stair, and ran out through the door she figured he had taken. Pulling it up carefully, she kept the her flashlight in her left hand, pointing it forward, and she held the gun over the flashlight, prepared to shot whatever came in her way. A gun shot rang out into the night, and Kelly heard the bullet swish by her, missing her by a narrow escape. She threw herself away from the way she figured the bullet had come from, and she tumbled over the floor, rolling up into the corner.

She heard footsteps leaving the hallway in a fast running pace, and she jumped up onto her feet, and began running down the hallway too, pointing the flashlight towards him. She just missed him, he had already gotten to the far end of the hallway and turned in the T-crossroad. Kelly hadn't been able to see which direction he took, and as she came to the corner, he was long gone. Kelly stomped her foot angrily into the floor and decided to go right. Right is always right.

* * *

Kris guessed the others had run down the stairs, and now she was too. She went down to the first floor, and ran around as she tried to find Kelly and the shooter, hopefully finding Kelly first. As she rounded the corner, she heard someone coming up behind her, and as she turned around she flashed the light into the killers face. She gulped a breath and was just about to pull up her gun and fire at him when he fired at her. As he did, the thunder and lightening struck, and Kris screamed in panic as her legs told her to run. She ran down the hallway, and as she saw a pair of big doors she turned through them. Letting the light dance around, the light bounced over tables and chairs, and Kris realized she was in the dining hall. Hearing the steps getting closer behind her, she spurted for the kitchen. Stumbling around inside the kitchen for a bit, she heard the man come after her out into the dining hall and she knew she had to hide, quickly. She pulled open a door and hurried inside, realizing she had gotten into a walk-in freezer.

Just being in her pajamas, the cold immediately washed over her, giving her goose bumps all over her body, and she prayed she wouldn't have to be in here for long.

"Where's Jill when you need her? She would know what to do. Or... how to leave here the fastest way possible." Kris sighed loudly as she looked around in the freezer. A smile spread on her face as she looked around, and her stomach rolled over anger. Everywhere she looked there were ice-cream, pannacotta, pies and yogurt.

She could even hear her big sister's voice in her head. _"This is a perfect time for a snack!"_

Kris sighed loudly.

"Jill, get out of my head!"

"_Look, frozen yogurt!" _Jill's voice kept telling her.

"Jill, how am-"

"_Use your spoon."_

Kris thought about it for a second and then smiled brightly. As every true Munroe, she carried an emergency spoon with her. Now she smiled and yanked a spoon out of her bra, then grabbed onto a box with frozen yogurt.

"_Golly gee whiz!"_ Jill's voice exclaimed happily inside her head, as Kris shook it. "I am going nuts."

The door suddenly flung open, just as Kris put a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. She stared at the killer for a few seconds, none of them speaking. He was probably very confused at been chasing a girl, and finding her with her mouth full of yogurt. Kris slowly took the yogurt away from her mouth, then smiled a wide and charming smile.

"HERE, HAVE SOME!" She yelled, throwing the yogurt into his face, then ran right past him out into the hallway. She ran out, took a left and darted down the hallway, rounding a few corners before she pressed herself to a wall, once again muttering to herself. "I didn't get to finish that…"

It didn't take long before she realized her mistake. She had left both her gun and her flashlight in the freezer, and now she heard approaching footsteps coming towards her direction in fast pace. There were several hallways close to each other here, and Kris backed up into a corner, out of any shadows or light, and pressed her body behind a big plant. The flashlight dancing around in the hallway missed her and she person ran right past her to her big joy.

A few moments later, she once again heard the footsteps, and she knew she couldn't stay out of sight forever. She needed to take the killer down. Crawling on her knees out into the hallway, she rose to her feet and pressed her body against the wall. A flashlight was dancing around in the hallway, bouncing as the holder of the lamp was running down the hall. Kris pressed herself against the wall, trying to control her panting and keep out of sight of the flashlight. The person running didn't seem to notice her though, and she counted the person in. Right when he was near her, she stretched her leg out.

The plan worked perfectly as the killer slammed into the ground, and Kris hurried over and straddled the killer over his back, grabbing the flapping arms and pulling them behind his back. He was a lot smaller than she had imagined, and she realized her mistake when she heard a female voice she recognized snap loudly underneath her.

"Get off me!"

"Kelly?" Kris said, immediately jumping off her and sitting down on her behind in the hallway. "Kelly is that you?"

"Dammit Kris, what did you do that for?" Kelly said with a strained voice.

"I thought you were the killer! Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I caught myself with my hands, what do you think?" Kelly said, and Kris could almost hear her wince as she was holding onto her broken arm, rubbing it with the other hand as she flexed it carefully. Kris searched the floor for the flashlight and Kelly's gun, pulling them closer to them as she moved closer to Kelly, putting her hand onto Kelly's knee.

"I'm so sorry. How is it feeling?"

"I'm okay, it's just very sore."

"You sure?"

"Yes, really."

"Where you chasing the killer?"

"No, I was following the trail of yogurt all over the floor…" Kelly smiled as she pulled her fingers through her hair, letting out a breath. "… figured it lead to you."

"That be the killer guy. He had a face full of it." Kris smiled proudly.

"You don't happen to see where the killer went?" Kelly asked anxiously. He was around.

"He-"

Kris stopped herself in the middle of the sentence as they both heard footsteps coming their way. Someone was walking down the hall with long steps, and both Kris and Kelly sat completely quiet. Kris grabbed Kelly's gun and searched for Kelly's hand with it, Kelly grabbing it without question. She took her flashlight in the other hand.

"You can't hide, American girls. I will get you." The man walking down the hall said in a dark and raspy voice, with his Eastern Europe accent. "I can see your light, I know you're there and I'm not gonna let you stop me."

Both Kris and Kelly rose to their feet, standing close to each other, Kris slightly behind Kelly. Kelly turned up her flashlight and shined the man right into his face, his hard features being lit up. He held up a hand towards the light coming into his face, trying to see the two women in front of him. Knowing it would be impossible and just wanting to get rid of them, he raised his gun and fired point blank. Kelly saw the gun coming and she lifted her gun too and fired at the same time as he did, hitting him right into his shoulder. He fell hard to the ground, and Kelly hurried over to him to kick the gun away and make sure he stayed still. She grabbed onto his arms and pulled them onto his back in the same time as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it off from him. Tying his arms behind his back, he was shouting in Ukrainian words Kelly guessed were not very pretty. She rolled her eyes and got up onto her feet, putting her hands onto her hips.

"There Kris, let's go and find the manager or whatever and have him call the cops." Kelly said, turning towards Kris.

Not getting a response, she suddenly felt dread going through her body, a shiver going down her spine, and she immediately whipped her head around.

"Kris?"

Kelly took a hold of her flashlight and searched the air in front of her, then the ground a few feet away. She saw Kris sitting down on the floor, clutching her side with both hands. Even on a distance, Kelly could see the blood finding its way out through her white fingers.

"Shit." Kelly said in a panicked breath as she hurried to Kris' side, kneeling next to her. Holding the light with one hand she used her other hand to pry Kris' hands away and take a look at the damage. "Kris, sweetie, it doesn't look that deep but we do need to get you to a hospital."

Kelly looked up at Kris, and pulled the flashlight up to be able to see Kris' face. Kelly felt like crying as she saw Kris' beautiful features, twisted in pain, she was pale and her breathing labored. Kelly grabbed the gun and put it at the small back in her waistband, and then grabbed onto Kris, holding her steady as they made their way to the stair, not daring to take the elevator when the power was out.

Making their way down to the lobby and reception, Kelly put Kris into a chair next to a window, and brushed the hair out of her face as she observed her.

"I'll be okay Kelly." Kris whispered, nauseas and dizzy from the blood loss and lack of sleep. Kelly leaned forward and kissed her forehead before hurrying over to the manager's room.

Kris heard Kelly tell him what had happened, where the killer were and where to find the dead body. Kris also heard the Ukrainian manager tell Kelly he would immediately call the police and an ambulance. Kelly thanked him, and a second later, Kelly was kneeling in front of Kris, gently pressing her hand towards Kris' side too. Kris winced badly at the pressure and gasped slightly towards the pain.

"I'm sorry Kris, but we need to stop the bleeding. Just hang on, you'll be okay. I'm here all the time sweetie."

Kris nodded slowly as she leaned her head back towards the window, closing her eyes for a second.

* * *

It took them five hours to get back to the hotel room, and when they did, the sun had found its way up onto the canopy, lighting up everything into a soft morning glow, drying up everything from last night's storm. They were in a cab, Kris resting towards Kelly's shoulder with her eyes closed, tired and drugged. It had taken 14 stitches to the wound at her side, but she had been lucky that the bullet had just grazed her.

The cab stopped outside the hotel, and Kelly pulled Kris with her inside and up to their room. Tucking Kris into bed, she returned downstairs to pay the cab driver before she walked back inside. As she came inside, she saw the manager walk out from his room.

"Miss Garrett? How is your wife?"

"She's okay, she's upstairs in bed already. I had to pay the cab driver."

"I'm glad she's alright. The police has taken the killer to the hospital under police custody and the other man has been taken away too. Has the police talked to you?"

"Yes, we met them at the hospital and told them what happened."

"I can't thank you enough for helping out and taking the killer down. With the power out the surveillance system is out and he could've gotten away with it or hurt more people in the process."

"Well both me and my wife have been private investigators so we're used to help out and know how to deal with it. I'm happy everything turned out all right."

"Except for the Mrs getting shot."

"Well yeah except for that. She is okay though, luckily."

"Well you're staying for free for as long as you want to." The man smiled gratefully and Kelly thanked him before walking up to their room.

Unlocking she walked in and found Kris on her back on the bed, staring up into the roof. Kelly walked up to the bed and crawled down next to her, carefully pulling her fingers through her blonde strings of hair. Kris looked at her for a few seconds before she carefully rolled up on her side and put her head onto Kelly's chest. Kelly pulled her closer and pulled the cover over the both of them, wrapping her arms around Kris as they both begun to drift off to sleep.

"Kelly?"

Kelly opened her eyes as she heard Kris say her name in a small and vulnerable voice. Kelly looked down and saw that Kris looked up with her with pretty blue, and tired eyes.

"Yes sweetie?"

"The next time we hear a gunshot and find a dead body… Can't we just stay in bed then?"

Kelly leaned down and kissed the top of Kris' head.

"Yes, we will stay in bed. No more trouble."

"Good." Kris said, closing her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths, before she opened her eyes again. Kelly looked down at her, and Kris' lips curled up in a devilish smirk.

"What?" Kelly asked. She knew what that smirk meant. _Trouble_.

Kris' smirk widened into a big Cheshire Cat grin.

"I know where to find pie."


	14. Nitra, Slovakia, Europe

**_This chapter is made in dedication to 'saBree58' who suggested that I'd send the angels here, to her town. I am so sorry for the long delay, been up to other stuff, such as writing other stories as you might've noticed, hehe. Anyway. I hope it was worth the wait and I will try to get better! _**

**_And as always, thank you BlueOrbs998 for all your help and enthusiasm!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Nitra, Slovakia, Europe**

_Považuj každý deň ako svoj najlepši  
(Consider each day as your best day.__)_

.

"Kris, I don't think you need more." Kelly giggled as she watched Kris wash down another glass of liquor with ease down her throat. All of the liquid didn't get into the mouth and Kelly giggled happily as some of it streamed out from the corners of her mouth, making its way down to Kris' t-shirt. Kris giggled too at her mess and then put the glass down.

"You can never have too much Kelly." Kris giggled, pushing Kelly's upper arm slightly, almost causing them both to fall off their bar stools where they were sitting.

The day had been great, they had taken the train to Slovakia, where they had spend the day doing about nothing, just seeing the town and meeting new people. After dinner they had now ended up taking a wine tour around the wonderful wine fields of Nitra, and now they were sitting in a bar. The tradition of wine producing is very old in Slovakia, the Romans began growing wine as they reached the Danube region. The wine has been an important source of income, especially under the Middle Ages, and even though it's great wine, it's still quite a big mystery to the rest of Europe, it's not as well known as their toast – Na zdravie, meaning 'to health'.

"Come on Kelly, let's get out and do something!" Kris giggled as they paid their tab with their Slovak Koruna, then the two very happy and very giggly angels left the bar, going out on adventures into the city.

"Let's go to the castle!" Kris exclaimed, grabbing Kelly's arm she pulled her with her towards a big castle they had seen as they stepped off by the Železničná stanica, the train station in Nitra. They had asked at the station where they could find a hotel, and after checking in at a hotel they decided to head out on town. They had gotten a map over the city and the concierge had gladly circled their address where the hotel was. The street name was Železničiarska, and both Kelly and Kris had just stared at it, wondering how the hell do you pronounce something like that? They really hoped that they wouldn't get lost and had to ask for a way home. There was no way they would be able to pronounce this difficult language.

"Kris, tell me again the the hell did we end up in Solvaniakakia?" Kelly asked drunkenly as she steadied herself towards Kris. "I mean, what is there to do in Soltvankika?"

"You were the one who guided us up onto the wrong train." Kris said, pushing Kelly slightly which made her lose her balance, and Kelly sat down onto her behind at the middle of the street. Luckily there weren't much of either traffic or people, and both Kelly and Kris laughed happily as Kris helped Kelly back up onto her feet.

"Don't blame me!" Kelly said as Kris pulled her up. "Kris, I thought this world tour would be… You know! A few days in Paris, a wild jungle tour of Africa, go stay in Greece, drink and eat in Italy. But now we're here, where ever this is, in Soltanankaka."

"Kaka… Cake… Cookies. Kelly. We need cookies!" Kris said, obviously not having heard any of what Kelly said except the last word. Smiling happily she saw another bar further up the street, and she grabbed Kelly's arm as she pulled her towards it.

"Kris, you swore you were ordering water at that bar!"

"I asked for water with a twist."

"I'll give you a twist. In the neck."

"Why are you so violent Kelly! I swear, one would think you were mean!"

"Yes, Kris, one would think I'm mean, since my wife is a childish drunk who is going to get us sent to Iran."

"Iran! Can we go there? It seems cool!"

"I just wanted to spend the day at a nice hotel with you, and it's not really going my way Kris." Kelly sighed unhappily, letting her head fall down onto Kris' shoulder.

"Then, we'll stay in a nice castle." Kris smiled, pointing towards the castle they could see in the distance. "After we get something to drink!"

"You… We… What, no Kris! I'm not getting drunker, I've already had a glass!"

"Oh come on Kelly, you need to let lose a little! You're too strained." Kris smiled happily, grinning towards Kelly.

"Someone has to drive."

"We don't have a car."

"If we get one, someone needs to drive."

"Well, Kelly, they have something really cool in this country, something only they are known for and I would think it would be really cool to try it." Kris said in a very serious tone as she tensed her eyes into Kelly's.

"What's that?"

"A little thing called TAXI. Now let's go to that bar."

"Krrris!"

* * *

"Ni-try… Nitryan… Nitrian… sky… Night sky… hard… hrad. Nitriansky hrad!"

"Kris, just stop it. You will never be able to pronounce it." Kelly giggled and sighed at the same time as she was leaning towards a stone wall, listening and watching Kris with her nose pressed against a board with information over the castle where they now were.

Kris was being stubborn as a donkey and was trying to translate the information in Slovak, but even if Kris had been sober, she still wouldn't have been able to do it. Kelly had given up and she was reading a brochure in English instead, reading about the Nitra Castle as it's called in English. It's located in the Old Town of Nitra, the fourth largest city in Slovakia, located in the western parts by the foot of Zobor mountain in the valley of the river Nitra.

This castle where they were at for the moment was built in the 11th century at a place were an earlier fort had been located. The core of the castle is the St. Emmeram's Cathedral with the bishop's residence, including several different parts, the Romanesque Church of St Emmeram is from the 11th century while the other parts are from the 14th, 17th and 18th century.

Kelly had been wanting to follow a guide but Kris had of course stopped everywhere to look at things for extra long, poking different stuff that she wasn't allowed to touch, falling over a mat and stopping to talk to an armor. Already after the first room, they had lost track of the guide and the other few pairs of tourists. They were alone in the big castle and that was worrying Kelly, but in the same time, she had been drinking a little to much to really have the ability to care.

Kris was poking at a painting as Kelly observed her with a frown, worried that Kris would break something. They were short on cash as it was and they did not look forward to getting into the same type of trouble as they had been to in Italy. They could both go for the rest of their lives without getting messed up with the mob again.

"Kris, be careful. Don't break anything."

"Why would I break anything Kelly? You need to have some faith in me, I'm not as clumsy as you think I am!"

"Yes you are Kris. You know you are."

"I am not."

"Just like an elephant in a house made out of glass. You'll break something."

"I wo-" Kris begun before she lost her balance as she tripped over a rug. Flailing her arms rapidly she almost knocked over a vase, but luckily Kelly's reflexes were fast and she managed to catch it before it fell onto the floor. Kris was flailing on the floor, laughing out loudly as she turned around and looked towards Kelly. Kelly held her hands onto her hips and rolled her eyes towards the blonde mess on the floor. Kris laughed even harder as she grabbed onto Kelly, getting a hold of the waistline of her pants and pulled herself up. Not getting all the way up just holding there, she reached higher and managed to get a hold of Kelly's bra underneath her top.

Getting up on her feet, Kris still held her hands on Kelly's boobs, a childish grin spreading in her face as she looked down at them. Kelly looked down too, a look of confusion in her face as she slightly shook her head and sighed loudly. Kris was giggling though and she still held onto them, like a little child finding it's favorite stuffed animal. Happily, she squeezed them and giggled drunkenly afterwards.

"I wish they made squeaking sounds. Like rubber duckys you know."

Kelly was just about to interrupt when Kris giggled loudly again.

"Wait! I can do it myself!"

Kelly was once again cut off before she had time to open her mouth, this time by Kris squeezing her boobs while making squeaking noices. Kelly's eyes widened as she tried to get Kris' hands off her body.

"Kris! Stop it!"

"They are so cute and small! I would, I would totally jiggle with them… If I could find them!"

Kelly quickly brushed Kris' hands off from her chest as she frowned annoyed. Kris pouted as she took her hands away, then her head lulled forward and she buried her nose into Kelly's cleavage, giggling happily as she did. Kelly sighed once again, and grabbed Kris by the neck, pulling her head up from the cleavage.

"Kris. We're at a public place, stop it."

A loud voice calling for them down the hall made both of them turn around and face their guide. He was mad and annoyed with them as he walked down the hall, telling them very strictly that they were not allowed to wonder around alone at the castle, and Kris and Kelly both smiled at each other innocently as they walked up to him, their tails between their back legs as they then followed him around the rest of the castle.

* * *

"The statue of Corgoň, created by Vavrinec Dunajský in 1820, a famous landmark and symbol of this town. According to the legend, he was a mighty man of a stocky build, muscular arms, and he was a metalworker in Nitra. He influenced the history of Nitra when the Ottoman Turks besieged the Nitra Castle, the invaders were about to climb the castle walls when he started rolling down huge stones at them. But his face was the one that scared them, his face made them run off. This statue is made to embody the invincible power of the local metalworker forever." Kris read as Kelly yawned, leaning towards a wall.

"Isn't this the guy on the beer?" Kelly asked, looking down at the bottle in her hand to compare. Sure thing, looking down at the dark bottle with a silver/white/red/black label on it, the big text Corgoň said in the middle, and the upper part of the statue in front of them was visible above the text.

"Yada yada. Get to the important stuff Kris." Kelly said, covering her mouth as another yawn escaped from her body.

"It said that if you touch his toes and wish for something, it will happen."

"Then move over, I have a wish." Kelly grinned as she walked up to the statue of the great man, which was carved into the corner of Kluch Palace. Corgoň was standing there, proudly guarding the corner and also looking very uncomfortable as he held the roof up with his hands and shoulders.

Kelly walked up to the statue and put her hand on his toes, closing her eyes she made a wish before she let Kris walk up to the statue and do the same.

Kris then smiled as she crooked her arm around Kelly's, the two of them walking off towards their hotel in the middle of the night.

"What did you wish for?" Kris asked after a few seconds of silence, and Kelly tried so hard not to roll her eyes, but yes, it was useless.

"I can't tell you. You can never tell your wishes or they won't come true, you know that."

"Please tell me! We don't have secrets for each other, right?"

"Then you tell me what you wished for?"

"Kelly! You know I can't tell you, it's bad luck!"

"My point exactly Kris, my point exactly."

* * *

It took a good while before they begun walking in the right direction, the many street signs that they read with difficulty made their heads spin and they had been drinking too much to be able to read the map. They had started with finding the river and after following that for a while they had managed to find the street Cintorinska, they knew they were getting closer.

Kelly suddenly pulled at Kris' sleeve, pointing towards their right. Kris looked at her in confusion before looking to the side too, looking over the walls she saw a big cemetery, the ground covered in graves.

"Kris, it's midnight. Ghost hour! Let's stay!"

"Kelly, are you crazy? We can't stay here, it's a cemetery!

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"Kelly, I don't wanna."

"Kris. We fight killers and psychos all the time. Are you scared of ghosts?"

Kris looked around for a bit, then straightened her back, put her hands on her hip and inhaled, making herself look as big as possible. Then a second later she hunched over and nodded.

"Yes."

"Aw! Sweetie, you are so… so ridiculous."

"Kelly!" Kris pouted, hitting Kelly at her upper arm. "Don't be mean."

"I would never be mean to you. Now, let's get inside!"

Before Kris had time to stop her, Kelly jumped over the walls with ease and jumped into the cemetery. Kris looked around for any living – or dead – souls before jumping over the wall too. As she landed she stumbled and fell onto her knees, giggling drunkenly before realizing she had both hands on top of a grave. Gasping she threw herself back and almost hit her head in the brick wall behind her before regaining her balance.

"Kelly?" She called out, looking over where she was.

The entire place was dancing in darkness, nothing could be seen or heard except the faint glimmering from some of the gravestones as they lit up in the light from the moon. Kris cursed under her breath, mad at the woman she was with and her evil sense of humor. She was now lost in a cemetery in a foreign country in the darkest hour of the night. How typically Kelly.

A light caught the corner of Kris' eye and she jerked her head to her side, noticing a faint light glimmering over the gravestones, darting and jumping at different directions all the time. Kris could hear the sound of leaves crunching and she gulped as she rose to her feet, trying to find Kelly to hind behind.

"Keeeelly?" She wheezed, feeling cold go down her spine and she shuddered slightly. She suddenly felt sober as she fought not to fall on anything or anyone, and most of all she tried not to pee her pants.

Another crunching sound close to her made her jump into the air with a loud shriek, tumbling back she caught herself by putting her hands on top of a stone, twirling around with her eyes wide open in fear.

"Booh!"

Kris shrieked again as someone suddenly flied towards her, and Kris fell tumbling over a grave. Rolling over it, she flailed as she fell several feet before landing with a thud on her back. Tears of fear was streaming down her face and she felt like throwing up, and she whispered to herself how much Kelly was gonna get for this evil prank.

"Kris?"

A voice she knew came from above. Kris was panting and gasping as she listened for it, knowing exactly who had spoken and she wanted to get to her, both for protection and to cuss her out for what she had done.

"Kris!"

The voice grew louder. Before it had been filled with happily drunken laughter, but now it was filled with worry and concern.

"Kelly, I'm down here." Kris groaned to not make Kelly worried about her.

"Are you…" Kelly's concern was suddenly replaced with hysterical giggling again. "… In the grave?"

"Kelly! Get me out of here!" Kris said as she rose to her feet, wincing as she felt pain in her ankle as she put weight onto it. As she rose she felt with her hands upwards, feeling around she soon found the edge of the grave. It was too high for her to jump up, but since Kelly scared her down into it, Kelly would have to help her out.

"Kelly?" Kris called out again, wondering where she went, and she was quickly answered by a foot stepping on her fingers. Kris cried out in pain again as she heard movement from above, and she felt earth fall down onto her.

"Kris! Kris, did I hurt you? I'm sorry! Where are you?"

"You stepped on my goddamn hand!"

"I'm sorry! I can't see anything in this darkness!"

Kris sighed as she smoothed her bruised hand before reaching her hands up again, feeling around before she felt fingers underneath her own.

"Those better be your fingers I'm touching." Kris groaned as she felt over the hands.

"What? Kris… I… No one is touching my hands."

Kris let go of the hands as she cursed out loudly again, which was followed by Kelly's loud laughter. Kris could literally hear her rolling around in drunken hysterical laugher above her.

"Kelly, you bitch! I hate you, do you know that! I hate you!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Kris! I… I couldn't stop myself! Gimme your hand again."

Kris sighed loudly as she limped back towards the wall of the deep grave where she was caught, and her fingers once again trailed along the edge. She quickly found hands there again, and this time the fingers trailed down to her wrists, pulling her up. Both Kelly and Kris was panting as they both finally landed on their backs in the muddy ground, Kelly giggling happily while complaining of her arm hurting as Kris was pouting and angry.

"Could you stop laughing?" Kris said angrily as she jumped to her feet, wincing as she put weight on her sprained ankle, but crossed her arms over her chest and pouted towards Kelly, even if Kelly couldn't see her in the dark. Kelly rose too cause Kris could suddenly see a black figure in front of her and gentle hands on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kris, I couldn't help myself. Are you hurt?"

"I think I sprained my ankle. And you stepped on my fingers." Kris said in a small voice, grabbing onto Kelly's shoulder for support.

"I'm sorry, really."

"I would believe you more if you stopped giggling Kelly."

"I'm sorry! You hurt my arm and called me a bitch so we're even. You get a bad mouth when you've been drinking Krissy."

"Oh shut up."

"See?"

"Kelly don't…"

Kris cut herself off as the dim light appeared again, the sound of heavy breathing coming their direction and the sound of crunching leaves and branches under some weight.

Kelly and Kris just stood still and panted, holding onto each other as the black figure appeared in the dark night, it was coming to them and neither one of them dared to move. Was it really a ghost?

"Čo to robiš! Nemáte povolenie, aby sa tu práve teraz!"

The voice screaming at them from nowhere made both Kelly and Kris jump high into the air, before their reflexes sat in. The dim light, obviously coming from a flashlight belonging to a security guard suddenly shined right at them, and the two angels turned around and ran.

* * *

"That night was so stupid." Kris giggled as she thought back, cuddling down happily into the down pillows, under the down sheet with her head resting up on Kelly's bare chest.

"Slokaka was awesome." Kelly giggled, remembering how they had been running away from the security guard and ended up around a corner laughing hysterically at their own dumbness and low level of maturity. But thinking back of it, their time in Slovakia had been great. Now they had traveled to Greece and as they were speaking and resting, they were in bed at their hotel, just taking it easy for a little while. It was noon and the sun was hot outside. They both enjoyed a siesta before getting out on town.

As they had returned to their hotel in Slovakia that night they had reminisced about earlier, Kris had gotten into a shower and then complained all night about how the just wanted to spend a few days in bed, relaxing and doing nothing.

Kelly's wish had come true. While touching Corgoň feet, she had wished for some real relaxation, not having Kris running around like a maniac and rambling around in a loud pitch noise. She wanted… a vacation. A vacation from their vacation. She had closed her eyes and imagined herself hanging in a hammock, dressed in a hot bikini, a coconut in her hand and a good book in the other, her shades on and laughter in the background, coming from Kris splashing in the pool next to her. So far, that image hadn't come clear yet, but she was definitely on a good way there since they were at a beautiful resort in Athens, and they had plans on going out to the islands too. Kelly was not all looking forward to traveling on boats around the islands, but she was looking forward to the beaches, the sand, the drinks, the water. Relaxation.

Now they were as said in bed, and Kelly closed her eyes, enjoying Kris' hair tickling her chest and the smell of her coming up her nose as she laid breathing as close as she could come.

"This is all I wished for." Kelly whispered, not even loud enough for Kris to hear.

Kris suddenly sat up, breathed in heavily as a big smile spread across her face.

"Okay Kelly, you got your 30 minutes of snooze-time. Now get up and get dressed! I got the day planned!"

"Kris! No, I want to sleep! To relax! Have vacation!"

"Was that your wish when you touched the toe?"

"Just… Please lay down and be quiet for a minute?"

Kris sat down and looked at her confused for a few seconds, her head falling over to its side as she observed Kelly quietly. Kelly's eyes were closed and she was smiling pleased as the room got filled with silence.

"Can we go now?" Kris asked, making Kelly's eyes pop back open. "I have plaaans Kelly."

"Kris, the bed is my plans."

"No, Kelly, this is our day!"

"What? This is our day. This bed is our day."

"Our day traveling all over Greece. Come on!"

"Kris, no! Get back in bed and sleep! And stay quiet."

Kris once again sat back down at the edge of the bed, staying quiet for about 14 full seconds before starting making farting noises with her lips, in lack of something else to still her boredom.

"14 seconds of paradise." Kelly sighed. "Well, my headache is gone."

"OH MY GOD! Kelly look! A LIZARD! Hi little friend!"

Kelly sighed as she pulled her pillow over her head and groaned loudly.

"And there it is again…"


	15. Athens, Greece, Europe

_**Hey guys, sorry for being slow on updates, but the other stories have taken all my energy, and interest. Miss Ally wanted me to write this so, I did. 5 hours later I here now present the new chapter for you guys! Hope you like it and thanks for sticking so long with me on this story, I'm going to try and be better at updating :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Athens, Greece, Europe**

"It's nothing but buildings."

Kris didn't even look over at Kelly as Kelly had spoken, Kelly had been complaining all day and Kris had decided to ignore her. Once again Kelly had been wanting to stay inside and just relax. Kris was complaining at Kelly complaining, and they had really begun bickering for real like an old married couple. They had just been married for about 7 weeks, but they were already driving each other nuts. How would they be in a few years? Or would they have killed each other by then? Kris couldn't answer.

The smack behind Kris made her smile, it was a good proof that Kelly had just smacked another mosquito that thought her blood was the best in the world. Kris couldn't help but to giggle cause she hadn't gotten a single bite or even felt a mosquito, while Kelly was covered in them.

"Why are they drawn to me?" Kelly complained as another smack was heard, the death of another mosquito had just taken place.

"I've heard they are drawn to fat people." Kris grinned as she tossed her golden mane and looked over her shoulder, sending Kelly a gleaming, big innocent Munroe-smile. Kelly's eyes darkened as she tossed the one of the grapes she was eating towards Kris' shoulder. Kris laughed before she went on to what she had been busy doing earlier – taking pictures of random things. Her eyes had opened up a few years ago about photography, Julie had thought her some and she had been hooked. She wanted to capture the beauty in everything and she thought of it as a challenge to take weird pictures of ordinary things, trying to take out new angles and open up her creative mind.

Kelly could not see what Kris saw though and as Kris once again bent down over a little rock on the ground, Kelly groaned loudly. When Kris didn't react, Kelly walked closer and groaned again, louder this time to really get her point crossed. When Kris still paid more attention to a funny shaped rock than to her wife, Kelly cleared her throat and prepared to let out an even louder sound.

"I'm not deaf Kelly, I'm just ignoring you." Kris said in a serious tone, making Kelly stop the groan she had started halfway through.

"Don't ignore me Kris! I want to do something fun! Not watch rocks, do you know how boring rocks are? It's just… rocks. They don't do anything. Which I think we should do. You said you wouldn't let me rest because you wanted to go out and see the new town, but you know what?"

By the time Kelly had finished her sentence, Kris had straightened her legs and turned around towards Kelly, the camera hanging around her neck and her hands on her hip, looking at Kelly with her head lulled to its side.

"What?" Kris smiled, already knowing what the answer would be.

Kelly smiled as she walked up to Kris and put her hands on her suntanned cheeks, smiling as she pressed Kris' cheeks forward, creating a duck-mouth.

"We have rocks in the United States of America too."

Kris pulled away from Kelly, bent over quickly and pulled up the rock she had been taking pictures of. She held it up right into Kelly's face, making Kelly go crossed eyed to be able to see it.

"We don't have rocks that looks like this. Don't you see how beautiful it is? It is all soft and there's a heart shaped here in darker and there's a light contrast on the sides and can't you see how the lines turn around the edges?"

As Kris pulled her eyes away from the rock she was holding, she looked up and met Kelly's face. Kelly's eyebrows had been pulled up in a very questioning look and she slowly closed her eyes and shook her head. Kris laughed as she threw the rock away, bounced forward and placed a kiss on Kelly's cheek before beginning to walk up along the street were they were walking. Kelly rolled her eyes as before suddenly snapping out of nowhere and hitting her upper arm hard as another mosquito feasted on her skin.

Kelly walked behind Kris who had just way too much energy as they hurried up along the street. Kelly could not see why they were in such hurry, they had no schedule, they had no appointments, no dates, no nothing with set times. They didn't have anything to rush for, but even so, Kris was almost jogging up the very steep street. Another thing that Kelly could not realize _why_ was _why_ they were heading up the steepest hill in Greece? They were not the only ones walking up this steep hill, but Kelly felt like she was the only one who didn't know _why_ they were walking up.

Looking up at Kris Kelly could see how she was pressing a hand towards her side, where she had gotten stitches when they were in Kiev after Kris was shot at, and Kelly could immediately feel her insides bubble. Kris was hiding her pain from her and she knew it, Kris didn't want Kelly to worry about her but Kelly would always do that, and wished that Kris would just tell her instead. That was not how Kris worked though, she would not let Kelly pamper her too much, she liked to show Kelly that she was strong and could take care of herself. Kelly knew Kris was strong and she could do what was necessary of herself, but Kelly did not want Kris to overdo anything just to prove it. It was okay to be vulnerable at times.

Kelly jogged up a few steps and grabbed Kris' hand, as the blonde looked over at her. As Kelly stopped she held onto Kris' hand, and Kris let the other hand, that she had been holding to her side, fall down to rest along the side of her body.

"What?" Kris asked, looking over at Kelly, trying to read her eyes, which was not always the easiest thing to do.

"I know you want to get to the top but there's a bakery over there, I thought we could just take a bun and some coke and breathe for a minute."

Kris looked over at Kelly, wondering if she had seen that she was in pain or if she just wanted a cinnamon bun. Kris had a feeling it was the first since Kelly was not a bun eater, but even though Kelly hadn't said anything about resting and letting the pain go away, Kris was still grateful and nodded to Kelly about the offer. Kelly pulled her arm around Kris' shoulders as the two of them changed course into the café.

Ordering some coke and buns at a small, cute little Greek coffee shop, the two of them sat down by a table, Kris happily digging her teeth into the bun as Kelly slowly ate her by ripping it into smaller pieces, more playing with the food than actually eating. She wasn't hungry, she just wanted Kris to breathe for a second and make sure she didn't strain herself too much, and now she was observing her younger partner as she was almost digesting the bun without chewing. The Munroe's eating habits would never stop amaze Kelly.

As Kris finished her bun, she kept going to Kelly's bun that were still on the table, as Kelly let her, moving on to her big glass of coke instead, slurping on the straw she sucked the dark tasty sugar liquid down through her throat. She kept her eyes at Kris and Kris finally couldn't take it, instead she swallowed the last of the bun and cleared her throat.

"What?"

"What what?" Kelly asked, raising her eyebrows, trying not to look too suspicious, but she did. Kelly was quite a bad liar and Kris could immediately read straight through her, she saw her looking down to the left and her lower lip twitched, whereupon she would immediately bite down at it to make it stop. Kris knew Kelly's movements like a hand in a glove and Kelly could not lie to her.

"You have been looking at me this entire time we've sat down to eat and you did not take me in here to eat buns cause you dont' even like buns. You were not out of breathe so why did you make me rest?"

Kelly leaned forward as she tensed her eyes into Kris'.

"You know why I made you rest."

"I am not in pain."

"I saw you clutching your side, Kris, and I know you're still in pain. Sure it was just a scratch but I know you're still in pain because I can see it, and I don't want you overdoing yourself, you don't have to prove yourself strong for me and there's no one else here. It's okay to sit down and breathe for a while and to be honest, I do like to rest a little too. This steep is just insanely hill and it's hot outside. I think we both needed a few minutes to sit down."

Kris didn't need to tell Kelly that she was right about the pain because that was obvious, but instead she reached over and put her hand on top of Kelly's.

"You okay?"

Just like Kris couldn't hide her pain from Kelly, Kelly couldn't hide her discomfort from Kris, and now the two of the sat quiet for a little while just looking each other in the eyes, reading the other and speaking without words.

Kelly then stretched her neck, cracking it slightly as she smiled at Kris.

"I'm fine, I just… get a headache at times and feel a little bit dizzy, and that's why I want a day or two just resting soon. I am not in such as good health as I used to and I can still feel the side effects. I just don't want to strain myself too much and the doctor warned me about not taking it easy when I felt I needed it the first months, maybe the first year even. I don't feel good all the time Kris, I don't say anything because I don't want you to worry and I know you were worried back then and I want to say that I am fine, but I really don't feel fine."

Kris was just staring at Kelly as Kelly opened up her heart right here in front of here and just let her emotions well out of her mouth like a rapid stream. Never before had Kris heard Kelly just tell her exactly how she felt and it both scared her and relaxed her. She had longed to know now for a while exactly how Kelly felt, especially after being in Napoli. After Kelly got shot she had really closed herself, before she had been a closed shell to everyone – but Kris. She had always opened up to Kris and told her exactly how she felt at all times, but after getting shot by Danworth, Kelly had closed up. Kris had noticed it but she never wanted to push Kelly into talking, she just knew it wouldn't work and they wouldn't get anywhere with that. Kelly would just pull the edges of the shell closer in front of her face and hide behind them. You could never get anything out of Kelly if you pushed her, she would either push you away or just simply… punch you.

Kris knew Kelly would open up to her again sooner or later, and now was obviously sooner. As Kris reached over and put her hand on top of Kelly's cheek, Kelly looked away, she felt vulnerable and she was ashamed about her rambling, about her not being able to stop when she was saying too much. She knew it was Kris she was talking to but that didn't change the fact that she had let out too much, much more than needed to be said. She had removed the shell for a while and made herself vulnerable to the world.

"Kelly, I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't feel good. I mean, I have noticed your discomfort, but I didn't think it was this bad. I wish you would've told me later and I wouldn't have pushed you to do all these things I've been wanting to do. Why don't we finish this hike up the hill today, since we're already halfway up, and then we go home to the hotel, take a siesta and then go out for a late dinner tonight?" Kris said, slightly changing the subject mostly to try and take away Kelly's discomfort.

Kelly looked up at Kris as a lonely tear slid down her face, reaching Kris' hand Kris brushed it away with her thumb. Kris smiled gently to Kelly who sucked in a deep breath, sucking in the upcoming tears along with it, before leaning back and wiping her face with the palms of her hands.

"Okay let's go up the hill." Kelly smiled, getting up from the chair she and Kris linked arms and walked out of the coffee shop. "What is this hill anyway?"

The minute Kelly asked the question, she knew that had been a stupid choice of words. Would she be able to shut Kris up now? Just… don't _ever_ get her started.

"This is Lycabettus, the tallest of seven hills in Athens. Not the most famous, that is Acropolis, you know, _the_ Acropolis of Athens, _the_ Acropolis without qualifications? Well, everyone has heard of that, it's really old and has the Athena Polias – protectress of the city which was erected by mid-6th century BC, so it's really old. And lots of other places suchas the Older Parthenon, Propylaea, Teple of Athena Nike, the Erechtheum, temples of Poseidon, Erechtheus, Cecrops, Herse, Pandrosos and Aglauros and other temples. Well. Acropolis is the one that most people heard of, but this hill, Lycabettus, is the tallest. It's 270 meter's tall, which is 885 feet, and further up there are stairs and a funicular. They are holding lots of concerts up there and on the top we will also visit the chapel of Agios Georgios, which was built in the 19th century over a previous byzantine church, Profitis Ilias."

Kelly wasn't even pretending to listen, she was walking a few feet away minding her own business as Kris kept walking. The smack of the death of another mosquito awoke Kris from her rambling and she frowned as she looked over towards Kelly, who proudly showed up the fiftieth-eleventh mosquito she had killed the last hours. Kris just rolled her eyes, and as she did she looked upwards, catching a glance of a big bird which was circles far up above their heads, and she immediately grabbed onto her camera, wanting to get a picture of the bird.

Kelly sighed loudly as she sank down onto a bench, watching Kris with both a pleased look and annoyance as Kris was aiming the camera straight up into the air, in the same time as she tried to look through the lens of it, and trying to capture the bird on picture, but since the bird was circling, Kris was circling too, and not doing it all to glamorously. She almost tripped over her own feet several times, and in the same time as Kelly was just sitting there watching her wife, a tour guide without any group walked up next to her.

"Mind if I sit down for a while?" He asked, and Kelly shrugged her shoulders, without really paying attention to him. He looked over at where Kelly was looking and he furred his brows as he saw Kris. "What is she doing?"

"Trying to get a picture of the bird, I think." Kelly grinned, then looked over to the man next to her. His English was a bit rocky, the accent shined through but did not take over and she could easily understand what he was saying. He looked typically Greek with his dark hair and sun kissed skin a stoic face with strong bone structures and Kelly could almost feel his charm make her fall over.

She would never let herself fall though, but the blonde was finally getting dizzy and both Kelly and the Greek God, _eum_, man, looked over at Kris who was suddenly flat on the ground. Kelly rushed to her side, worry in her face but she was not able to keep the giggles away as she knelt next to Kris with a hand on her knee.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy." Kris said, grabbing onto Kelly's good arm, Kelly pulled the two of them up to their feet.

"Did you get a picture of it?"

"Nope." Kris said, exaggerating a pout to really show the pity she needed. When Kelly just grinned at her she shoved Kelly off, then she looked up into the sky again. Upon seeing the bird sitting on a rooftop she hurried to grab her camera again and she just as she was about to take a picture, Kelly threw a small rock against the bird, not aiming to hit, but the purpose was fulfilled as the bird flew away fast. Kris face darkened as she turned around towards Kelly and glared at her. Kelly grinned proudly and patted Kris shoulder.

"I was just trying to help you to get a better picture."

"Yeah. Right." Kris frowned, turning around she took one fast step and slammed straight into the Greek that Kelly had spoken to earlier.

"Oh, this is Kris, my wife and Kris, this is…" Kelly begun introducing them both, but quickly realized she had no idea of the man's name.

"My name is Dryas Metaxas. I'm a guide here in Athens, but today I am just taking some time off. It's nice meeting you. Would you mind some company up the hill?"

"You're a guide? Oh, could you please tell me more about Athens?" Kris immediately said excitedly, hurrying up to his side and the two of the begun walking up the hill close to each other, much to Kelly's discomfort. Seeing Kris getting a little too close to the Greek God she discreetly shoved Kris aside and stepped in between the two of them, smiling to Dryas before turning her face to Kris with a deadly glare.

"Well, Athens is the capital of Greece with about 4 million people, about 40 percent of Greece's people live in Athens, and this town has grown amazingly much from the World War two and is still growing. Athens history is filled with myths and traditions, it's a long ancient history but it's fun to research into if you find that interesting."

"We don't." Kelly smiled. "At least not now."

The man giggled slightly at Kelly, as Kris ran away to take a picture of a butterfly, leaving Kelly and Dryas alone walking up the hill which never seemed to be ending. Kelly was sure Kris had spoken about a stair or a funicular and she could not understand why they didn't take that. Walking up 885 feet was just ridiculous and Kelly could not stand all the insects that had decided that her blood was tastier than others.

"So how are you enjoying your stay here?" Dryas asked as Kelly took another life with the palm of her hand.

"Well, we've been going around in Europe, we just came from Slovakiaika…"

"Slovakia?"

"Exactly. We have as said been around here and there and we're on an around the world trip. It's a beautiful city, it's just a bit hot. Not too hot for a day on the beach but a bit too hot to be walking up the highest hill in the city." Kelly giggled. "And the mosquitoes are driving me insane. They seem to like me. But it's really a beautiful town with all the pretty white buildings with blue window lids and the food here is absolutely amazing."

"It is a wonderful country, and I hope you will have some time going out between the islands too."

"I sure hope so too." Kelly smiled, in the same time as she noticed Dryas' eyes moving up and he grinned widely.

"What?"

"You have a mosquito on top of your forehead."

* * *

"Kelly, we've rested for hours and I am hungry! Let's go out, get something to eat and dance a little, I wanna feel the pulse and the rhythm and the emotions and the heat."

"I get it Kris. I get it. Okay. I'm okay with it." Kelly sighed as she rolled out of bed in which she had been lying in since they got back from the Lycabettus several hours earlier. Kelly agreed, the view from the top was absolutely nothing but stunning, the air was clear and they had been able to see all the way to the sea and it sure had been an amazing view. And Kelly had been able to talk Kris into taking the funicular down the hill, and then they had just collapsed in the same bed instead of taking their own.

Getting ready the two angels walked out onto the town, dressed up, make-up and hair done and looking smashing as always. Kris kept flirting with everyone she could get eye contact with and Kelly randomly pulled her earlobe to make sure Kris didn't lose her attention completely.

With men randomly whistling as they walked by, Kelly and Kris soon found a restaurant/night club where the floor and two walls were vibrating, it was right next to the beach and it was filled with people up dancing. The two of them ordered in pork souvlaki, pork on a stick, and as it came in they happily dipped it in tzatziki, the last one being something most people saw as very Greek, when it actually is a Turkish dish. But no matter where its origin is from, it's still very tasteful with the yogurt, cucumber and garlic.

As the food disappeared downwards into their bodies, they ordered in some ice cream and just sat in silence, enjoying listening to the mixture between the waves crashing against the beach and the loud music which were all mixing together into the hot, thick air. Kelly was looking over at the big girl gangs hanging out at the restaurant's night club. Most of them were blonde girls with clear blue eyes, many of them only dressed in hotpants and bikini tops, and Dryas had earlier that day told her that lots of Scandinavian girls come to Greece just to part and backpack between the islands, meeting hot Greek guys and enjoying the sun and white beaches. These girls at the night club was happily dancing, showing their perfect bodies up for the guys who were enjoying the view and as Kelly sat and looked at the girls, thinking about how different the cultures could be, she heard a sound that made her head whip around, looking down towards the beach. Kris heard it too, the two of them being the only ones being out of the hard beating of the drums, as close to the beach as possible.

Both Kris and Kelly listened for a while, wondering what they had heard, if it was what they thought they have heard or just some bird calling into the night. But as they heard it again they were both sure of that sound and it only took them a second to get out of their chairs and run down towards the beach. The owner of the restaurant close into their heels since they had just left without paying, and he was not one to let people do just that. But even though he was shouting at them, neither Kris nor Kelly would stop, cause the sound they had heard was coming from deep down a young girl's throat, a scream trying to deafen the loud music, a scream in horror at something that was going to happen.

As Kris and Kelly rushed down the stairs they could see the back of a man straddling a young foreign woman, a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, and with the other hand he was trying to tear off the small amount of clothes that she actually had on. She was thrashing underneath him, trying to get away from him, but she was small and skinny while he was very muscular built. She didn't have much chance and it seemed like she had realized it as she was beginning to stop struggling, realizing things would probably not hurt so bad and go faster if she just… let him. She had lost the fight.

Or at least that was what she thought before Kelly grabbed a piece of wood and knocked his skull in from behind, making the man fall over unconscious into the sand. The owner of the restaurant had stopped halfway down and run back inside to call an ambulance and the police. Kelly roughly pulled the man aside and grabbed a rope that was also lying under the small dock. She tied the man down as Kris hurried up to the girl, sitting down next to her she pulled her own jacket off and put it around the girls' shoulders, helping her to cover herself up, both against the cold and against everyone that soon would be coming their direction. Kris put her hand against the girl's cheek and brushed some light blonde hair away, noticing the bruised cheekbone and cracked lip, blood slowly dripping down from it. The girl looked over at Kris with intense blue eyes with an almost black circle around then which created a fantastic contrast, and she looked at Kris as if she was trying to place her somewhere in her memory.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kris asked gently as she eyes through the girl, not seeing any physical injuries except the bruised face, and the girl shook her head, in the same time as Kelly came close. The girl looked up and met Kelly's eyes, and Kelly suddenly stopped, stared and everything blacked out for a second.

* * *

Kelly was in a bed, sitting in a bed as she held onto the blonde woman. The younger woman's face had already taken a deadly shade of white, and as Kelly pulled the thick noose off from her neck as gently as she could, the woman's head lulled to its side, her neck being exposed and Kelly could see the discoloration around it. Upon seeing it she could just feel her heart break, bit by bit, as she realized she had lost another one dear to her. She was cold and stiff as a ice, and Kelly knew there was nothing she could do.

It was too late.

* * *

"Kelly?"

Kelly shook her head slightly as she came out from the vision she just had. Or what was it? She couldn't tell, but what she did know was that everything around her had just disappeared and she had seen the girl next to Kris lying in her own arms, with no life at all left inside of her. Kelly couldn't understand it, but she knew inside her heart how real it was. Kelly shook her head once again, crouching down next to the girl as she put a hand on her shoulder, on top of Kris' jacket, before she glared towards Kris. She was fine and she was not the center of attention, this girl was.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked her, and the girl once again nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered with a strong Scandinavian accent that made both Kris and Kelly smile as they helped her to stand, and she pulled the jacket closer around her. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry, we're just glad you're okay. What's you name?" Kris asked gently, trying to get a little talk out of her before the police showed up.

"Sandra. Sandra Olsen." She smiled through the tears.

"Hi Sandra. I'm Kris, and this is…"

"Kelly."

Both Kelly and Kris looked at Sandra as she said Kelly's name. She was still looking at the two of them as if she was trying to place them somewhere along the memory lane but she wasn't able to do that.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Sandra then asked, and both Kelly and Kris shook their heads.

"I don't think so honey, maybe we just reminds you of someone who you know." Kris smiled, rubbing Sandra's back, in the same time as flashing lights showed up, and both paramedics and police men came hurrying down to the beach, along with a big bunch of blonde girls who were shouting Sandra's name. Kelly frowned at them but didn't comment the fact that she disliked that they hadn't even noticed that one of their friends were gone. If they were so concerned about their friend they should've noticed earlier, and they should not have let her leave the place by herself. Kelly surely felt like a lecture was in order, but she didn't feel that this was the time, not was it her place to do it. Hopefully the girls would pay more attention to their friends the next time they were out.

Sandra was checked over by the paramedics and they helped her into the back of the ambulance along with one of her friends, just for a safety check up, and just before the doors closed, Sandra waved to Kris and Kelly and mouthed "thank you."

* * *

Another hour later, Kris and Kelly were walking home to the hotel from the restaurant, where they had spent the last time talking to the police about what they saw and heard. Kelly had her arm around Kris and as she felt Kris shudder, Kelly stopped, removed her jacket and placed it around Kris' shoulders. Kris looked up at her and smiled as the two of them kept walking in silence.


	16. Cairo, Egypt, Africa

_**I am sorry I am taking so long to update, but I moved out of the country and started working, and it's really taking its toll on me even if I'm having a great time here. Here's another chapter though, I hope you will like it! :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Cairo, Egypt, Africa**

It was the fourth of October 1981 when the two women stepped off the big fishing boat which that had carried them over the turquoise Mediterranean Sea and transporting them over to a new country and to a new continent, to which none of them had ever been to before. They were looking forward to see what new adventures would be spread out in front of their feet and even though there were a bit sad to leave Europe behind without seeing every part of the continent, they knew they had so much left in the world to see before they would be heading back home to LA. They had been out four a couple of months and they had only just begun.

Getting off the boat in Alexandria, it was not what they had imagined. They had been picturing desert land and pyramids, camels roaring the country side, women walking around with clay buckets on their heads, palm trees and donkeys. Small children playing with a football and men sitting outside their houses dressed in white and smoking a water pipe.

Instead they had stepped off right into a busy port, the second largest city in Egypt and which used to be the capital for almost a thousand years, founded around a small pharaonic town 331 BC by Alexander the Great and stayed as the capital until the Muslim conquest of Egypt in 641 AD when the new capital was founded at Fustat, which was later absorbed into Cairo – which were the angels final destination for today.

In the port of Alexandria were a bus waiting for them and the other tourists, and the two angels dropped off their heavy bags into the big trunks of the bus and jumped on board. They grabbed two seats and Kris jumped in next to the window with her camera all ready for the trip. She was not going to miss anything that needed its picture taken and Kelly just laughed at her as she sat back into the seat and relaxed. Kelly was not too fond of boat trips, she had been nauseas and seasick, and her headache had grown heavy during the day. So now she just leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes as the bus started driving down the almost 80 miles to the capital of Egypt – Cairo.

"Kelly. Kelly, Keeelly, Kelly." Kris nagged, pulling Kelly's sleeve as she said her name more times than necessary. Kelly sighed heavily as to mark her point before opening her eyes, looking at Kris as if Kris was a small child. Kris had her nose pushed up against the window of the bus and stared out over the open green fields with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"What is it Kris?" Kelly asked, putting her hand on top of the back of Kris' head. Kris twirled her head around, making Kelly drop her hand to Kris' shoulder.

"Where is the desert!"

Kelly laughed, Kris was adorable, and Kelly laughing at her just made Kris mad, and she shoved Kelly's hand away.

"Stop that! Where is the desert?"

"Oh my god, how should I know? Maybe it just… grew out."

"Kelly! The Sahara desert can't just grow out! It's supposed to be here. Egypt is a desert land! I want to see the Sahara desert!"

"Well why don't you ask someone about it? The bus driver spoke English, ask him." Kelly said, once again rolling her eyes. Kris nodded happily and exaggerated before she climbed over Kelly, Kelly's eyes growing wide as Kris hit her knee at Kelly's sensitive spot.

Kris stumbled out into the middle lane of the bus and managed to get her way up to the driver by holding onto all the seats. Kelly closed her eyes again, really not bothered about what her partner was up to at the moment. The thick air, the steaming hot bus and all the strangers around her was making her feel lightheaded, and she tried to think of something else as the bus was shaking under her body. Kris returning made her wince again as Kris once again climbed over her and bounced back down into her seat next by the window.

"He said the northern parts of Egypt is agriculture and it grows good up here but further down in Egypt there's just desert land, except some green close to the river. When we get to Cairo there should be more desert." Kris said with a smile in her face. Not really getting any reacting from Kelly, Kris put her head aside and poked Kelly at her temple. Before Kris' finger had even touched the skin, Kelly's hand flew up and grabbed her index finger.

"Don't touch." Kelly mumbled, bringing Kris' hand down to their laps.

"You okay?" Kris asked carefully, with genuine worry in her voice. Kelly opened one eye and looked over at Kris who was sitting with her upper body turned towards Kelly, looking at her with big worried deer eyes.

"I'm okay, just a bit nauseas."

Kris didn't say anything, she just nodded as Kelly closed her eyes once again, beginning to drift off. Kris moved her finger around in Kelly's hand and grabbed into it instead, bringing it up she kissed the back of Kelly's hand before leaning her head towards Kelly's shoulder, resting as well and deciding not to disturb Kelly any more… until they reached Cairo.

* * *

Arriving to the capital, Cairo, the two angels found a hotel almost immediately in the center of Cairo, and were shown up to their room by an elderly man with a knobby English. Entering the room, he turned on the lights and the two angels dropped their suitcases. As Kelly tried to find some change for the man, Kris walked inside the small one-bed room and looked out of the window. Upon seeing a big open space with a big stand and bleachers behind in just slightly down the road, she turned towards the man who had shown them in.

"Excuse me. Is there something happening down there?"

"Oh yes, parade day after tomorrow. Annual victory parade. Celebrating Egypt's crossing of Suez Canal. President be in stand." The elderly man said with a big smile, showing up the gaps in the row of teeth from where age and many packages of cigars had taken its toll. He nodded to the women before he left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"The parade and the president on the front row, and we seem to have a perfect view over it all. That's going to be fun to watch, and we don't even have to leave the room."

"Oh, Kelly, I want to be down there, can't we please be down there instead?" Kris immediately begged. "It's so much fun being down where the action is instead of viewing it all from the top, please can we go?"

"Kris, if the president is there we might not even be able to get there, the security is probably rock solid."

"We should at least try and if they don't let us in we'll watch it from here."

"Okay." Kelly smiled, sitting down on top of the bed. The entire bed rocked underneath her and Kelly grabbed onto the sheet as she had a small mini-heart attack. They were for sure in the suburb and they had gotten what they paid for. Practically nothing but with a great view out over the city and the street where the action would take place.

Kris looked over at Kelly who was trying to lie down in the bed without breaking it, but it was rocking back and forth on it's three legs as Kelly moved and Kelly seemed to be panicking slightly as she just tried to get comfortable. Kris grinned as she turned around and begun climbing up into the bed, it was rocking back and forth even worse as she crawled on, but never tipped over. Kris climbed up to Kelly and straddled her, grinning happily as Kelly looked over her with a grin on her face.

"Are you serious? In a bed like this?"

"Like a roller coaster."

The two angels stayed in the hotel room for the rest of the day, but the following day Kris pulled Kelly out of the hotel after making sure all door and windows were locked. They were not in the right place to feel all secure. Kris had literally dragged Kelly out, who just wanted to rest, but Kris would not have that in a city as mesmerizing such as this.

Cairo, al-Qāhira in Arabic which means The Vanquisher" or "The Conqueror", is the largest city in Africa and the Arab World and the capital of Egypt. It's also one of the most densely populated cities in the world, and has a nickname of "The City of a Thousand Minarets". Cairo has long been a center of the region's political and cultural life, and even before Cairo was established in the 10th century, the land composing the present-day city was the site of national capitals who's remnants remain visible in some parts of Old Cairo. When someone mentions Cairo however, people mostly thinks of Ancient Egypt – the Great Sphinx and the pyramids.

And that was what the angels were going to see. How can you go to Cairo and not see the pyramids, and the Sphinx? After a breakfast that left more to wish for Kelly and Kris managed to get a cab closer to Giza, and got dropped off at a small camp where there were a big herd of camels chilling in the hot sand. Kelly and Kris were both dressed in long-legged pants and long-sleeved sweaters to cover them from the sun, and even though it was October, it was still about 90°F in the shade. A couple of men greeted them and not too long after, Kelly and Kris were both on top of a camel each, Kris enjoying it far more than her brunette partner.

"Kris, tell me again why we had to take a camel ride out there? The cabbie told us he could take us all the way there." Kelly said, groaning as the camel paced forward in a slow, uncomfortable gait.

"Kelly, how often do you get to ride camels? This is just too amazing to miss out on, I mean, it's sensational! These animals are amazing, did you know they can go for 6 months without water if they don't work hard? And when they drink they can take in as much as 40 gallons of water in one drink?"

"And then they save the water in their humps." Kelly added with a nod.

"No, Kelly, you've got it all wrong! The humps are fatty tissue, like a reservoir, and that minimizes heart-trapping insulation throughout the rest of their bodies, which is good for living in these hot climates. And when the tissue is metabolized, it is like a source of energy and yields more than 1 g of water for each 1 g of fat converted through reaction with oxygen from air, and that process generates a net loss of water through respiration for the oxygen required to convert the fat. The actual reason to their ability to go on without water is due to the red blood cells, which have an oval shape instead of other mammals' circular ones."

Kelly just looked over at Kris with a question mark in her face. Kris had just explained it all but she had not gotten a word smarter. She still didn't understand a thing and planned to keep on saying that the water was in the humps. It was just so much more easy to explain and also more logical. If the camels didn't keep the water in their humps, they for sure should and save Kris the energy to explain all of that all over again.

"You should stop reading all those books about how things work Kris." Kelly sighed, shaking her head slightly as she looked forward in the distance. She didn't see any giant creature with a lion's body and a human head anywhere, just sand. And sand. And even more sand. Sahara, which in Arabic is called aṣ-ṣaḥrā´ al-kubra, doesn't mean "The Greatest Desert" for nothing. Over 3,630,000 square miles, covering most of Egypt in sand.

Kris had told her everything she needed and didn't need to know about the Sphinx, 241 feet long, 20 feet wide and 66.34 feet high, and it's the oldest known monumental sculpture, believed to have been built by ancient Egyptians of the Old Kingdom in the reign of the pharaoh Khafra, 2558-2532 BC.

It didn't take long though before the Sphinx and the two pyramids of Giza came into view throughout the fog that the sand and heat created.

Kris was literally bouncing on her camel as she saw them, she had been talking about this none stop since they decided to go over to Egypt. Kelly didn't easily get impressed by anything anymore, but the two pyramids, named the Pyramid of Khafre and the Pyramid of Khufu (more known as the Pyramid of Cheops or The Great Pyramid of Giza) looked smashing as they rose high as sharp peaks into the air. The pyramid of Khufu used to rise 480 feet over the sand but erosion and absence of its pyramidion as brought it down to 455 feet – still a stunning height. Just like the smaller Pyramid of Khafre, the Khufu is made out of limestone blocks that weigh more than 2 tons each. Khufu is estimated to be made out of 2.3 million blocks, and weigh 5.9 million tonnes. There is also larger stones inside the pyramid, found in the King's chamber, which weigh 35 to 80 tonnes each. They were transported from Aswan which is more than 500 miles away. And they are not just stones put on top of each other, no they have paths into them and several chambers. Just imagining this work could take your breath away.

These pyramids are nothing you would just push over, and Kelly didn't even want to imagine what it felt like building a thing like that. That is for sure some heavy work. The Pyramid of Cheops is the oldest of the seven wonders, and also the only one that still remains.

And as they approached them, even a woman like Kelly couldn't help but to drop her mouth in amazement. She stayed on the camel and just bent her neck, dropping her head backwards to look up towards the end of the amazement building, while Kris was already off her camel and running up to it. Both her hands landed on top of one of the heavy limestones and she immediately tried to get up on top of the stone. The still recent gun shot wound in her side complained though as she tried to heave herself up, and she decided that she was fine standing next to it.

"Kelly, take a picture!"

Kelly laughed as she eased herself off the camel, walked up to Kris and grabbed the camera from her. Pulling the film forward she then snapped two pictures of Kris before they changed positions and Kelly posed for Kris. Kris was like a small child that was out on an adventure, and Kelly couldn't help but to smile and laugh at her as she ran around, finding the opening of the pyramid she waved to Kelly to make her follow her. Kelly saw what was about to happen and she grabbed on roughly to Kris' arm before Kris had the chance to sneak inside.

"I don't mind if you go to museums, castles or even graveyards by yourself, but don't you dare run into a pyramid by yourself! Didn't you see The Mummy with Christopher Lee? You are not going in there and get eaten by a mummy Kris. I will not let you."

"Oh Kelly you are so childish! There are no alive mummies!"

"I don't mind murderers, ghosts or zombies but don't let me fight mummies with you Kris. We need a guide for this."

Kris sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

Kelly woke up with a yawn and stretched her limbs as far as they reaches as she opened her eyes. Where were she? In which country was she? What time was it? What did she do yesterday? What day was it? Who was lying on top of her?

She shook her head slightly as things got more clear. She was in a hotel room in Cairo, Egypt, it was obviously early morning cause the sun was still working its way up onto the sky. Yesterday they had been guided through the pyramids and climbed on the Sphinx before getting back to Cairo's suburb where they had a great Egyptian meal which consisted of different kinds of meat and lots of spices, and they had been drinking kakade all evening which is the national drink of Egypt – tea made out of dried petals of the hibiscus flower. There had been a water pipe next to them, and that along with all the amount of alcohol they had been drinking, most of the night just became slightly foggy to both of them. But they had had a great time, and Kelly now tried to move Kris away who was lying completely over her, her head and arms hanging down onto the bed at Kelly's left side and Kris' hip and legs hanging down on Kelly's right side. As Kelly tried to push Kris down, Kris just let out a loud snore and kept on sleeping.

Rolling er eyes, Kelly moved heavily to the side, making the entire bed crack underneath the two of them, and rocked heavily to the side, whereupon Kris fell down and landed on the floor. Kelly smiled to herself as she moved around and got out of the bed, looking down to the angel who was still sleeping all peacefully. Kelly rolled her eyes again and walked over to the window, noticing that the stands outside were already filling up with people. Kelly hurried up in the shower, then went outside in a towel and leaned down to roughly wake Kris up. Kris moaned and tried to shove Kelly away, but a couple of minutes later, Kris was stumbling into the shower as well. Kelly was getting dressed with a huge devilish grin on her face as she was waiting for it.

She didn't have to wait for long, the scream quickly filled out the small hotel and just a second later, Kris came screaming out of the shower with nothing covering her skin. Ice cold water was dripping from her body and she was staring at Kelly with big eyes before she grabbed onto the towel from Kelly.

"Couldn't you have left me some hot water?"

"First up first serve." Kelly smiled happily as she pulled her sneakers on, not being able to stop giggling as Kris was shaking out of cold next to her, wondering how she would be able to go from the warm towel to her clothes. Deciding to just do it quickly she dropped the towel and threw clothes into herself, things being backwards and inside out.

This time they had been more prepared for the lousy breakfast though and had bought some snacks earlier yesterday, which they now happily ate as they got ready for a day out. Finishing off, they left their hotel and walked out on the street that were filling up with people. There were a big crowd of people, some of them were going up on the stands where others were shoved down the streets, not being allowed too close to the president out of security reasons, and Kelly realized they would never be able to get up on the stands.

Unless…

"I'm sorry!" Kelly said in surprise as she bumped into someone, and as the person apologized in English too she turned her head around. She recognized the voice. Twirling around she stood face to face with a nice looking blonde man about her age, dressed nicely in a black suit and a big pair of owl glasses.

"Mr Hansworth*!" Kelly smiled gently, and Carl shined up when he recognized her as well.

"Ms Garrett! How nice to meet you here! And quite a surprise!"

Kris, who had realized Kelly had stopped, now turned around and hurried up to Kelly's side to make sure they didn't get separated in the big crowd. Upon seeing Carl, she pulled him into a gentle hug which he happily accepted.

"Miss Munroe too! What are you two doing here, are you on a case?"

"No, we're left the agency and are taking a trip around the world." Kelly smiled happily, upon which Carl Hansworth seemed very impressed.

"Nice, very nice!"

"You're here in business?"

"Yes, political business that needs to be taken care of. The vice president invited me to the stands today. I don't think they will mind two pretty ladies up there too, why don't you follow me up and be my companions for the parade?"

Said and done, not too long after the two angels sat next to each other and Carl up on the stands with about a thousand of other people – diplomats, politicians and journalists, with the president Anwar El Sadat in the front along with his closest men. There were four layers of security around him, and everything seemed to be going nicely with the parade, starting out with speeches and prayers. Sadat and the two men next to him were dressed in their blue uniforms and black military hats, while most people in the audience were dressed casually in white thin fabric. People were smoking pipes, taking notes and talking to each other.

It took about an hour and a half before the show started out with fireworks and jets screaming over their heads. A troop of military men marched by them in their uniforms by the sound of an orchestra and the parade was ongoing. People in the audience were cheering and applauding as the parade kept everyone in a good mood.

Another hour into it, another set of five jets flied over their heads, this time leaving long strips of yellow, blue, red, green and gray colors behind them, making beautiful patterns into the air. While most people looked up at them, Kelly had realized that one of the trucks down on the road had stopped, and a man was running up towards the stand, screaming "_Death to the Pharaoh_" in Arabic.

Kelly managed to let out a scream of warning before the entire place was shaken roughly at its core by a grenade going off. Panic broke out among the stand as people on the front row was thrown backwards by the force of the grenade, and everyone else was seeking cover, hiding for their lives. They could not go back, and they could not go forwards, everyone was trapped on the stand and panic ensured immediately. People were screaming, not knowing what was happening or what to do, trying to save themselves and people they loved. People from nearby stands were standing in shock at what had just happened.

And it was not over yet. People in the trucks jumped up with shotguns and begun shooting towards the stands, making people throw themselves down behind seats and cover their heads. Kelly had pushed Kris over already as the grenade hit the stand, and she was now lying on top of Kris, covering Kris' body and holding both her hands on top of Kris' head while keeping her own head down towards Kris' upper back.

The men ran out of ammunition about 45 seconds later, and that was also the amount of time before the security guards had time to react. As the bullets stopped, Kelly peaked her head up, just in time to watch guards catch several of the attackers, pushing them face first into the concrete. Kelly rose to her knees, looking over everything going on underneath them further down on the stand. President Sadat had buried under a pile of chairs, which people had thrown around him to protect him from the hail of bullets after he collapsed, and he was now being dragged out of it and immediately rushed to the hospital in a black car, followed by several other black cars.

Kelly moved away from Kris, gently grabbing onto her body and helping her up, letting her know that it was over and they were safe. She also looked over at Carl who nodded back. They had been high up enough to not get hurt by either grenade or bullets – it had all been aimed at Sadat at the front.

Kelly moved over and sat next to Kris, pulling her arm around her, whereupon Kris dropped her head onto Kelly's shoulder. They were both shaking like leaves, they were both used to bullets but they had really been taken by surprise this time. Sitting huddled together in the stand they watched how people begun making their way down from it, journalists were shouting questions and taking notes, and several other people were being transported away from there covered in blood. Kelly instantly pulled Kris even closer to her as tears of shock begun streaming down Kris' face, and Kelly could even feel them tears burn in her sockets too.

They had just witnessed the assassination of a president, on way too close distance. They were so lucky to be alive and unhurt.

"Kell…" Kris whispered, her face pressed against Kelly's shoulder. Kelly looked over at her and gently moved a lock of golden hair out of her face, tucking it behind Kris' ear.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Let's go somewhere and not leave the hotel room for a week. It's time for that rest and relaxation you talked about." Kris whispered, and Kelly smiled as she gently kissed the top of Kris' head.

"Finally."

* * *

_*** Carl Hansworth from Terror on Skis, season 3 :)**_

_*** This is also a true story for those who didn't know. President Muhammed Anwar El Sadat of Egypt was assassinated on October 6th 1981, by Lieutenant Khalid Islambouli. Eleven others except the president were killed, including the Cuban ambassador, an Omani general and a Coptic Orthodox bishop. 28 others were wounded, including James Tully, the Irish Minister for Defence and four US military liaison officers. **_

_**Two of the attackers were killed and the others were arrested by military police on-site. Sadat was rushed to a hospital, where eleven doctors operated on him, but was pronounced dead within hours. Islambouli was later tried, found guilty, sentenced to death, and executed in April 1982.**_

_**- all information is from various documentaries, sites and this last part is just copied from Wikipedia :) ****-**_


	17. Tunis, Tunisia, Africa

**A huge amount of credit goes to Miss Awesome BlueOrbs998! (L)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter – Tunis, Tunisia, Africa**

إذا كان القمر بدرا يحبك ، لماذا تقلق النجوم؟  
_If the full moon loves you, why worry about the stars?_

.

The sun was hot, even though they were in the shade. The white sand was reflecting the sunlight and the water filling up the gulf of Tunis were so clear you could see for miles underneath it. It was a diver's paradise, but there were also a lot of people snorkling around on the surface of the clear water, lying on their stomachs and happily keeping their face under the water to see the beautiful sealife underneath their bodies which were floating, the sun burning their backs and the back of their legs.

One of the people snorkling was a certain Kris Munroe, happily enjoying the majestic view which were out in front of her and the yellow fins she had on her feet were kicking in the water which helped her stay floating and moving forward as the front of her body was under the surface. She had on a diving mask and breathing through a snorkel as she was observing the miracle world hiding underneath their own. The sea life had always fascinated Kris, the weird fishes managing to live down there, the colors, the shapes and the sizes. There was so much more to explore than could ever be done by one person alone, and Kris was always thrilled as she had the chance to travel through the world of wonders. She also loved the water, which were not a surprise to everyone who knows her. There is something special about the sea, about the amazing beauty hidden from the human eye except for those looking for it, how it could be perfectly still and suddenly go into enormous killer waves.

The sea life had now captured Kris' mind and soul and she was completely engulfed into the world of colors as she kept working her powerful legmuscles. The world underneath is something that need to be seen with ones own's eyes, cause if you've never seen it, it's impossible to understand the athmosphere, the scent, the view, the feeling about it all. The reef glimmering in blue, yellow, green, red and about a thousand different shades were dragging Kris' soul deeper into it, capturing her mind like nothing else ever could. The small fishes swimming back and forth among the corals were looking suspiciously at her as she dove down towards them to get a closer look, before she swam back to the air to spurt out the water in her tube.

Being so absorbed by the life so different from her own, she didn't notice the big animal that were swimming towards her in rapid speed, its sharp eyesight set right on Kris. It's gray body, with the black line from the eye to the forehead was glimmering underneath the water as the sun's rays cracked through the surface, and it's huge body measured up to 12 feet, weighing almost 1300 pounds. Its big dorsal fin was cracking through the surface as it swam fast with its mind focused on the angel who was once again diving further down to take a look at some other fishes.

As Kris swam back up to get air, she turned around as she got closer to the surface, and panic immediately went through her bones as she was so close to the enormous animal that she actually bumped into it with her elbow as she turned around. Spazzing, she literally jumped away, water going down into her tube and while panicking she swallowed a mouthful of seawater. She threw herself up through the surface, throwing her body away from the great beast, coughing violently and swimming backwards in desperation. People around her immediately turned their heads to see what was happening out there, but Kris was far out and no one was close enough to helpt her.

The snout of the animal cracked through the water, whistling and snapping its jaws, Kris immediately stopped as the enormous animal tensed its muscles and did a majestic leap over her body, landing on the other side of her and once again coming up close to her. Kris stayed completely still, holding her hands out from her body, she hardly breathed as she let the bottlenose dolpin brush its gray body against her hands. It stayed next to her, staying completely still Kris even dared to move around her hands a bit and pet the noble comedian of the sea.

Up on the white beach, Kelly wasn't even realizing what her wife was doing, or the fact that a big animal had just scared the life out of Kris. Kelly was lying underneath a sunshade made out of palm leaves on the beach, there was a cocoanut next to her with a straw sticking out of it, and she had a book open on her chest, which had fallen down there when she had drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Her dark sunglasses were on her nose and she was resting more than pleased in a hammock. Life was finally as it should be, which she had been longing for the last weeks, pretty much since they managed to get tangled up with the camorra in Napoli. That had for sure left a heavy mark on her memories, and she knew it would forever haunt her soul. She had almost lost Kris so many times before, but almost losing her to the camorra in Napoli? Kelly had been so worried. Now she was relaxing with a smile on her face, happy that they had managed to get away from them. They were safe and sound and she was finally having her real rest and relaxation.

No worries.

No stress.

"KELLY! OH MY GOD!"

Kelly sighed heavily, but except from that she didn't show any signs that her body and mind had registered anything that Kris had said. Kris was already rambling on about her meeting with the dolphin which she had thought was a shark at first, and Kris seemed pleased with Kelly's responses even though Kelly didn't do more than wiggle her toes and let out a hum now and then. Kelly was not going to let anyone or anything bother her rest on in the Paradise on Earth. She refused to.

She was going to do nothing and so far so good.

Kris' voice soon faded out and Kelly slightly lifted her head up and opened one eye, looking through her sunglasses she saw Kris sitting on the beach together with several younger children, making sandcastles with plastic buckets and shovels. Kelly loved the scene playing out in front of her and she could feel her biological clock ticking inside of her. She wanted a child, a baby of her own, and she wanted to raise it together with Kris. She was looking forward hearing the sound of toddler feet tripping over the floor, a child's laughter echoing through the house. Seeing Kris with Andrew had made her heart melt and seeing Kris with these children was not stopping her clock in any way, it was making it rush forward and beat inside of her like a bomb. She couldn't wait. She knew Kris would make an awesome mother, and she hoped she would too.

"KEEEEEELLLYYYYY!"

Kelly jumped out of her thoughts as she heard Kris call for her, and looking over she saw Kris holding up a big white shell.

"KELLY! I FOUND A SHELL!"

Kelly gave Kris a thumb up before laying her head back down into the hammock. Kris was like a little baby herself though, but Kelly had no worries about Kris' mothering skills. She was going to be the most fantastic mother the world had even laid eyes on. Kelly closed her eyes and imagined how life would be, and as she did she slowly drifted off to sleep without even realizing it.

* * *

Kris was pushing a shopping cart in front of her as she went down another aisle of the big supermarket. Her enormous belly was uncomfortable and absolutely in the way as her arms hardly reached the cart, and she gently put a hand on the baby bump. 8 months along. And it was going to be a girl. She was looking forward to it so insanely much, and just wished everything would go alright without any complications. At the moment, she was in the supermarket trying to find some baby clothes. Walking over to a shelf she found some really cute dresses, and rolling back to the cart she put them next to four year old Hector who was sitting inside it.

"Mommy, I don't like 'dese clothes. Dey are pink and have bufferflies."

Kris smiled to her son in the cart, leaning forward she gently brushed the brown hair out of his face, smiling tenderly to him. "You mean butterflies?"

The small boy nodded with a smile. "Yeah I mean that."

Kris smiled as she pushed the cart further into the store, stopping by some other clothes, just as the rest of the ones in the cart these too were pink with all sorts of girly stuff on them. "Oh Hector. What do you think about this?"

Hector wasn't listening though as his light blue eyes had gotten stuck on something in the opposite shelf. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Look! A TRUCK!"

"We'll look at it later, sweetie. Do you think Mommy should buy this or not?" Kris said, not really paying attention to the boy as she looked over the girl toys.

"MOOOOOMMY IT'S A TRUCK."

"Yeah, I'll get it. Ponies are too girly for you big man." Kris said, putting the toys back in the shelf, before looking back at Hector who was standing up in the cart, holding onto the edge of it with one hand and pointing towards the shelf with his other little hand. He was bouncing in the cart on unsteady legs and Kris couldn't help but to giggle at his enthusiasm.

"IT'S A TRUUUUUUUUCK!"

"You sound like your aunt Jill, becoming hysterical over a toy car." Kris giggled, walking around the cart she bent her knees as she tried to get a hold of the truck which was not too easy with this enormous stomach being in the way. She did managed to fish it up and she was just going to give it to Hector when his eyes got focused on something else and they grew wide in excitement.

"MOOOOOMY! A POWER BEAR! I WANT POWER BEAR! MOMMY! SEE! POWER BEAR! OVER THERE! SEE! POWER BEAR!"

Kris turned around and saw the polar bear, a big white fluffy stuffed animal almost at the same size as Hector himself. Kris giggled as she put the toy truck aside and rocked over and grabbed the white animal, putting it down into the cart, whereupon Hector immediately grabbed it and squeezed it. As he did, the polar bear let out loud rawring noises and Hector laughed happily as he hugged it again.

Kris walks over and giggles at the stuffed animal. It makes cute noises and she hands it to Hector. He laughs and hugs it, and it rawrs as he squeezes its stomach.

Kris smiled before she walked down the aisle a bit, not walking far away but leaving the cart behind her for a second as she looked over more of the toys, wondering what her baby girl would like. Hector in the same time, looked up from his polar bear and saw two men with dark hair and sunglasses standing an aisle or so away, looking at his mommy. Confused, he looked at his mommy, then back at the men who were walking towards them, then he looked back at his mommy again, trying to get her attention.

Kris was all into the stuffed animals she had found though. "Aw, this is adorable. Well I have to get this."

"Mommy, bye bye now."

Kris walked up to the cart and put down the stuffed animals into it, looking over at Hector with the doting blue eyes of hers.

"Not yet, sweetie."

"No, mommy, now. We go bye bye."

"You sound like mama, telling me to hurry up when I'm shopping." Kris smiled, giggling slightly as she thought of all the times she and Kelly had been out shopping.

"I want to go bye bye, pwease mommy!" Hector called out, the men were scaring him and he broke down in tears. Kris immediately got alarmed, the boy is not much of a cryer and she instantly could tell something was off. He was hugging the polar bear tightly and Kris leaned down into the car as much as her bump allowed her too, brushing his hair and gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Honey? What is it?"

Hector pointed over towards where he had seen the two men, but they were not there anymore. Kris couldn't see anything and she gently lifted the boy up into her embrace, Hector immediately buried his face against the curve of her neck.

"Baby, there's nothing there."

She hugged him closely, and as he felt the warmth and love coming from her, he got quiet, cuddling close to her. Kris was still holding onto him as she turned around and bumped into a man. Her free hand instinctively went straight to her stomach, holding it tenderly as she balanced Hector on her hip. Kris didn't notice it, but Hector's eyes had grown wide in panic once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you." Kris immediately apologized to the man.

"Are you Kris Munroe?"

Kris' immediately tensed up. "How... why do you ask?"

Kris felt something towards her stomach, and as she looked down she saw the black barrel of a gun pressed towards her stomach. She could feel a rush of adrenaline going through her, worry and nausea rushing through her body.

She looked up and caught the man's eyes, as another man came up behind them. The first man stared at her with an ice cold look before speaking.

"If you cooperate with me, you'll find out."

* * *

"Keeeelly!"

Kelly's eyes fluttered open as she heard Kris' voice, and she shook the dream out of her mind. It had felt so real but it quickly faded out and before her brain had even connected where the voice shouting for her came from, the dream was gone. Now as she looked up she saw Kris sitting next to her in the sand, grinning happily with her hands behind her back.

"What?" Kelly asked groggily and confused.

Kris' eyes were sparkling like a childs, and Kelly knew there was nothing good coming when Kris had this expression on her face. Kelly's thoughts proved to be true when Kris held up her hands and showed Kelly a big shell. "Looooooooooooooooooook. Pretty shell!"

Kelly sighed loudly. "How old are you anyway? 7?"

"Age is a state of mind Kelly." Kris said proudly, making Kelly roll her eyes.

"You are just so childish." Kelly grinned as she closed her eyes. Moments later felt something on her stomach and opened one eye to look at what it was. Looking at the shell laying on her naked stomach, she suddenly saw something crawl out of it, and before the hermit crab even had time to make its full way out of the shell, Kelly flailed, throwing herself away from the crab she fell out of the hammock. Trying to grab onto something she accidentally pushed her cocoanut over and the drink inside of it poured out into the sand. If it had been a movie, the long wail in agony playing out next would've epically been played out in slow motion as Kelly threw herself down into the sand as she tried to catch her drink, but it was too late. The wonderful liquid poured out and mixed together with the white-not-so-tasty-sand within a second and Kelly moaned loudly, sticking her face into the sand and tried to lick up the coconut juice.

Kris just stared at Kelly as she tried to save her drink, but after a few moments she realized there were no use. Sad, she pulled up her face and looked up at Kris from where she was sitting on her knees in the sand, her tongue hanging out, covered in white sand just like the rest of her face and her brown curls. "Isssa aww gawn."

"Don't be so childish Kelly, really." Kris smiled as Kelly was sitting on her knees and tried to rub the sand off her tongue.

"Iss ah nee sum waha." Kelly mumbled, her tongue hanging out of her mouth still.

"You what?"

"ISS AH NEE SUM WAHA."

Kris grinned happily as she sat down in the hammock, looking down at Kelly, and as she did she couldn't help but to laugh. The usually so refined angel was covered in sand. "Well if wouldn't have spilled your drink, you would have water."

Kelly jumped up onto her feet and Kris immediately realized what was going on. Before Kelly even had a chance to get up on both feet, Kris was already running down the beach, knowing Kelly was not far behind. She didn't even have to look back to know that she was being chased down along the surf, other tourists who were enjoying their vacations were looking confused at them as the two women ran past them in high speed, Kris giggling and laughing and Kelly looking like a bull on warpath.

Kelly was faster than Kris though, even though Kris had a headstart Kelly eventually caught up with her, and Kris knew she would. The two of them crashed into each other and landed into knee-deep water, rolling around as they wrestled with each other, splashing water in each other's faces and trying to get the other angel as soaked as possibly.

Kris suddenly lashed forward and started coughing violently, and Kelly immediately stopped, putting her hands on Kris' shoulder and back as Kris got up on all four and coughed out water from her lungs. Kelly swatted her in the back a little as she observed her partner carefully before Kris suddenly relaxed, leaning back towards Kelly's upper body. Kelly pulled her arm around Kris, meeting her eyes and Kris smiled lightly towards her.

"I'm okay… Just swallowed some water."

"You were not supposed to drink it." Kelly smiled as she grabbed onto Kris, pulling them both up on their feet and slowly walked back towards the hammock. It was big enough for both of them and the two wet angels climbed up into it and laid next to each other, rocking slightly as the warm breeze dried their bodies.

"That's better." Kelly smiled, and upon looking over at Kris she realized Kris was grinning widely. "You do realize I have to punish you now, for spilling my drink and messing up my hair."

Kris grin grew even wider as her eyes were sparkling in the reflection of the sun. "You know I hate being punished."

"Well you did a very bad thing, you're also wearing that blue bikini and other people are looking at you."

"Are you jealous?" Kris laughed, poking Kelly's upper arm. "Because I've seen some men glance you up and down in your red one, and I don't like it."

"Oh?"

"Not one bit."

"Then we have a problem."

"I can always take this off. And take yours off."

"Mmm…" Kelly smiled, leaning forward she grabbed lower lip with her teeth, before leaning closer in and giving her a tender kiss. "I'd like that," Kelly mumbled before kissing her again. "I'd like it a lot."

"Shouldn't take long, not much you have to do to me. I'm already worked up." Kris smiled, her hand trailing over Kelly's body.

Kelly's hand trailed up on the inside of Kris' thigh, and she could feel Kris shiver around her. Kelly let out a small laugh and then took her hand away, leaned back and put her sunglasses back on. "Okay, you do what you need to. I'm taking a nap."

"KELLY!"

Kelly grinned wickedly and let out a chuckle. "I said you were being punished."

Kris jumped out of the hammock, sitting down in the sand pouting as much as she could. "You have no soul."

"Nope." Kelly agreed, still with the smile plastered all over her face.

"GAH KELLY WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"Either go back into the room and get a cold shower or... I dunno. Do it."

Kris pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's no fun alone!"

"What? The shower or sex?"

"Both."

Kelly was grinning even wider now. "It feels good having someone so attracted to me they can't stand it."

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"You spilled my 15 dollar drink, I with holding until I am over it."

"Kelly, I am desperate. Now do you need me to remind you of Paris? When I did the thing in bed that made you almost stand up and sleep for 12 hours? I can do that again."

Kelly took her sunglasses off and sat up, her legs going over the edge of it as she rocked slightly in the unstable hammock. "Okay, I'm over it."

"Good. Now lets go, and when you think of me doing that -"

"Lets go lets go lets go!" Kelly nodded, jumping up on her feet and begun packing together all their things.

"-think of Jill."

Kelly stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around and stared at Kris with her eyes wide open. Had Kris just said that? Yes. She had!

"HAHAH! I can do it too!" Kris laughed, falling back onto her back as she was laughing hard, holding her tummy as she rolled around in the sand. Kelly growled as she threw her towel down on top of Kris and sat back down into the hammock, muttering unpretty words. Kris giggled happily as she went back out into the water along with a surfboard that she had rented to try and hit the waves that were growing bigger and bigger.

Kelly stayed in the hammock, but after a while she sat up to enjoy the view in front of her. Children playing, adults relaxing, teenagers playing around in the water. And the water. Fantastic clear sea as far as your eyes could possibly travel, and even though the rolles were rolling up heavily on to the beach, it was still so peaceful and had such an absolute calm to it.

Kelly looked over to the side where there weren't that many people, and she saw a boy around age ten trying to learn how to windsurf. Kelly watched him for a bit, realizing he was a rookie at it, and he was not having much luck at all. He was stumbling, and as Kelly sat there watching, he fell backwards, and she could see how the rig hit him over the head before he fell into the water. Kelly immediately sat straight up, looking around if someone was going to notice that, but she didn't see anyone keeping an eye on him. When he didn't reappear through the surface, Kelly lashed out and ran towards the surf. People turned their heads as she ran past them, especially Kris looked very confused as she was sitting on top of her surfboard, just finished off a stunning wave with dash.

Kelly dove into the water and swam quickly out towards the board and rig that was bobbling on top of the surface. She dove beautifully down and in this clear water, it was easy for her to spot the boy that was unconscious and sinking further down into the water. Pushing her body she managed to get down to him, get a hold of him and pull him back up to the surface. She put him down across his board and begun with CPR in the same time as she kicked her way into shore using her legs.

By the time she got up to the beach, people had crowded around them, and Kris was the first one to reach Kelly and the boys side, helping Kelly carry him up to the beach and gently put him down in the sand. Kris begun with CPR as Kelly caught her breath from the swim and it only took a couple of seconds before the boy coughed the water out of his lungs after inhaling sharply. He looked around frightened and Kris pulled him into a hug which he happily accepted. He didn't know who she was but he felt safe next to her and he let her hold him as he calmed down his breaths. As Kris held him, she was looking over his head, seeing a small bump forming at the top of his forehead, but no cuts or anything like it.

A Spanish couple suddenly pushed their way through the crowd and knelt next to him, the woman rambling in Spanish as she grabbed onto her son and held him hard towards her body. He slowly let go of Kris' embrace and switched over to his mother's, who was crying against the top of his head. The father put his hands on Kelly's and Kris' shoulders, looking over towards them with grateful eyes and squeezing out a small 'muchas gracias.' Kelly and Kris just smiled at him, and behind the woman Kris caught Kelly's fingers and pulled her hand into her own, squeezing it lightly as a 'well done' commando. Kelly smiled pleased as she relaxed, proud of herself, happy that the boy was okay, and pissed off at the parents for not watching over him. Hopefully they knew better for next time they let him out on his own.

After saving the boy's life, the two angels had spent a couple of more hours on the beach before ending up in a bar. Kelly had her head face down onto the bar, mumbling incoherent sounds as Kris giggled towards her.

"The boy was cute Kelly."

"He gave me presents for an hour."

"Well he wanted to give you something for saving his life Kelly. I think it was sweet."

"Getting spiders and hermit crabs into my hammock is not sweet. The shells and flowers are one thing, but not the insects. Why would his parents let him plock all of that anyway?"

"Well they made him stop when you lashed out on them."

"I didn't mean to, I was just trying to tell the boy I didn't want any more presents."

"And you said it harshly."

"I did not."

"In front of his parents."

Kelly rolled her eyes as she took her head up from the bar, grabbing onto her drink and sweeping it down, giving the bartender a sign that she needed a refill. He got her completely and before she even had time to wide her mouth with the back of her hand, a new drink were already standing in front of her. She smiled pleased at the good service as she sipped it before taking a mouthful.

"Too bad Sabrina's gone, she would love it here." Kris mumbled as her fingers went around on top of the glass, feeling the smooth edge of it. She could feel something staring at her and she looked up to see Kris looking at her, scowling.

"Oh. Oh. I'm sorry, I'm stupid."

Kelly looked back towards her drink sighing loudly. "Forget it."

"No, now come on! Don't get in a bad mood. I hate that, you look like you could eat a small child when you're mad."

Kelly forced out a creepy, wicked smile and Kris frowned her nose.

"That's even worse."

Kelly sighed loudly, still with her attention glued to the glass. "It's... not your fault. They have Mai Tai's here, it reminded me of her. Us. In Hawaii. I've been trying not to think about her all day but it's hard."

"She was your best friend, of course you're going to remember her time to time. No reason get yourself in a funk."

"You're right." Kelly smiled, leaning in to Kris and give her a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth. "What would I do without you?"

Kris giggled happily as she smiled towards Kelly. "Die, probably."

Kelly smiled as she drank several mouthfuls of her drink and the two of them sat quiet for a second before Kris nudged Kelly.

"Hey besides, Bri is happy somewhere in the world with her husband and baby. Just leave it at that."

Kelly let out a pfft-sound before rolling her eyes. "... If you believe that story."

"What?"

"Lets just say, there are more holes in that story than in Bonnie and Clyde's car." Kelly sighed loudly without explaining herself. She then sweeped the drink and looked up after the bartender that had disappeared for the moment. "I need a refill. I'll be right back, honey."

"Wait! Kelly! What's that mean! And you can't get too many refills, PUBLIC INTOXICATION IS AGAINST THE LAW..." Kris said, flailing her arms as Kelly left the bar to find the bartender. Kris sighed loudly as she slumpered by the bar, fingering on her glass again. "Gah, she is not even listening."

* * *

Kelly woke up with a loud groan, the world was spinning dangerously fast and she held onto anything she could reach to make sure she didn't fall. Opening one eye she realized she was lying down in a big bed, holding onto the mattress. It spun slower when she had her eyes open, but the light coming towards her from the wide open window made her want to kill herself right here and now. Closing her eyes hard she tried to remember what had happened yesterday.

'I should not be this hungover. I only had like, 10, perhaps 12 glasses.' Kelly thought to herself, before she suddenly felt something on top of her. Opening one eye again she saw the blonde hair belonging to her wife cuddled down very close to her. Kris smiled as she noticed Kelly was awake and she leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Slept good?"

"OH MY GOD KRIS! You don't have to scream!" Kelly immediately flailed, moving away from Kris and putting both of her hands on top of her head, covering her eyes.

"My head hurts. Either from bashing my head on a rock or I drank too much."

Kris giggled happily as she gently pulled her fingers through Kelly's hair. "Both, actually."

"Why aren't you hungover?"

"I didn't drink." Kris said, smiling with a proud face.

Kelly stared at her as she slightly shook her head, then her face became covered into a bewildered look as she realized that shaking her head was not a good idea.

"Yeah? You pretty much tore my clothes off when the door shut. You wouldn't even let me use the bathroom before we did anything." Kris giggled, remembering last night, which had been absolutely awesome.

Kelly blinked, searching back into her memory as she tried to remember that, but last night was completely black to her. She remembered going to the bar and that was about it. "I remember none of this?"

"I like you being wild though. You did things you've never done before."

"I am too scared to ask."

Kris grinned happily as she pulled the cover closer to her body and blushed happily. "You weren't scared last night."

"Whaaat? You mean you finally have sex with me and I don't remember?"

"What do you mean finally? We had sex -"

"3 weeks ago!"

"Now it was just last night. You should feel satisfied."

Kelly frowned as she looked at Kris, trying to remember something of it, but it was completely dark, she had absolutely no memory at all from last night. "I feel pissed. Absolutely pissed. And I finally figure out something to do with my tongue and I don't remember what the hell it was." Kelly sighed and pouted as she buried her face into the pillow, sighing loudly. "Life sucks. Lets have a baby. Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" Kelly asked, still with her face buried into the pillow.

Kris poked Kelly's back confused as she tried to get her attention. She had heard something, she just wasn't sure of what she had heard."No, before that?"

"Life sucks?"

"I thought for sure I heard something.. oh well."

"You're hearing things again, Kris, just like Jill. Both of you always hear whatever your brain wants to hear and it usually has something to do with food. Which speaking off, I am hungry. There's supposed to b a little cafe around the corner, we should go there. I want to be pregnant, and I hear they have really good coffee and donuts with cinnamon glazing over them. I know you love those."

Kris was looking around in the room as she tried to replay the sentence in her mind, there was something slightly odd with it but she just couldn't pinpoint it. It didn't make sense to her, not at all. She just couldn't understand what it was that was wrong with it.

"... what are you doing?" Kelly asked, observing Kris trying to figure something out. Kelly frowned, wondering what Kris was thinking of but decided to just not care.

"I... I don't know."

Kelly stared at Kris, her brows still burred into a frown as she rolled over onto her side in the bed and poked Kris' tummy with her toe. "Why are you acting so strange this morning? I thought you said you didn't drink last night so you should be the normal one but I guess my wild sex must've damaged your brain, hah! I want a child with you, but we could always stay in bed and call for room service though. Some white bread and peanut butter sounds so good to me right now. Would you like that?"

Once again, Kris was sitting and trying to understand what Kelly had just said but decided to just let it pass her. It was for sure too early in the morning and she had some far more important things on her mind that needed her full attention, right now.

Like, _what's for breakfast?_


	18. Sekondi Takoradi, Ghana, Africa M RATED

_I am so sorry for being so slow with this chapter. I had planned to send the angels somewhere else but now switched around among the chapters and decided to do this first. Thanks everyone who's still sticking with me even though this story is almost a year old :/ _

**This chapter is M-rated, at least the last part of it. If you're sensitive, read with care. **

**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Sekondi-Takoradi, Ghana, Africa**

**If things are getting easier, maybe you're headed downhill. **  
_- Ghanaian proverb._

"Kelly, did you know that this is actually two twin cities put together and it's Ghana's fourth largest city? It was really an important place during the second World War for the British aricrafts destined for Egypt."

"I know Kris, you've told me forty-five times already." Kelly sighed, her head still face down in the pillow.

"Kelly, have you ever imagined yourself being in Ghana? Don't you realize how cool this is? Not many people travel here and I'm sure this visit will be an experience we will never forget. The name Ghana means Warrior King, derived from the ancient Ghana empire, you know, the empire that existed before 830 CE until 1235 CE and it was at this time the camel wa introduced, preceding the muslims and islam by several centuries. The empire was really big in gold, ivory and salt and…"

Kris suddenly got quiet, and if Kelly had moved her head from the pillow she would've seen Kris stand right by her, leaning over her with her arms folded across her chest. Everything going quiet meant something was wrong, and Kelly tried to decide if staying where she was or move her head was the better idea. Deciding for the latest, she carefully moved her head and opened one eye, immediately seeing her partner right next to her, face scolding.

"Keeelly. You're not even listening!"

"I am, I am listening Kris! Tell me more about Ghana."

Kris' face lit up again and she let her arms fall down to her sides again shortly before they started gesturing in the air with full speed as Kris kept talking. As Kris kept rambling again, Kelly moved her face back down into the pillow and smiled lightly. Kris rambling meant Kelly could stay in bed for a little longer. Maybe she could even catch up on some sleep?

"Ghana became the Republic of Ghana really not too long ago, 1960 to be exact when it completed its independence from Britain. Anyway, Ghana is part of the Gold Coast, named after all the amount of gold found here and it was especially big during the mid 17th century with lots of Englishmen, Danes and Swedes coming here with the merchant ships. And oh, Ghana is located on the Gulf of Guinea, we're only a few degrees north of the Equator. That's why it's so hot and humid and that's why there's so much rainforest here. And Ke-"

Kris stopped rambling as she turned around to Kelly again, looking at her she frowned again. Kelly wasn't listening, she wasn't listening at all. Kris walked up to her and watched her for a moment. Kelly wasn't sleeping, because she wasn't snoring like she always did, but she wasn't awake. She was in a absolutely perfect state to make promises and answer questions, and Kris knew this was her perfect opportunity to ask the question she knew she otherwise would get a firm no on.

"Kelly?" Kris asked carefully, nudging Kelly slightly.

"Mhm?" Kelly mumbled into her pillow, not really aware of things around her, and she didn't see the trap approaching.

"Would you take a trip into the jungle with me?"

"Yes honey, whatever you say." Kelly mumbled, still face down into the pillow.

"Great!" Kris exclaimed, clapping her hands before starting to dig in her bagpack. She found some very thin long legged pants, proper walking shoes and a thin long sleeved sweater to have on. She also fished up a good, camouflaged jungle hat, and she quickly changed from her pajamas which she had switched into the moment they arrived here late last night. After changing her clothes she put her nose into Kelly's bag and found her the same type of clothes, grabbing them she tossed them onto Kelly.

Kelly didn't even react, except from letting out a loud snore and pressing her face deeper into the pillow.

Now she was sleeping.

Kris frowned and pulled the cover off from Kelly's body, reveling Kelly's stunning body, hidding inside a blue pajamas. Kris giggled and pulled Kelly's pant off, grabbing the ones she found in the bag and tried to pull them on. Realizing it was much more difficult than she thought she left them halfway on and sat by the end of the bed with her arms once again folded across her chest and her face in a deep frown. She needed to wake Kelly up.

Walking over to her bag she searched through it in a chance of finding something to help her with the difficult task, and her face broke out into a devilish grin as she found her bug spray. Grabbing onto the bottle she aimed at Kelly's face and sprayed.

No reaction.

Stomping her foot, Kris pressed the spray button again and held it in until Kelly burst out of her bed, coughing, eyes water and her arms flailing all directions. Her legs being trapped halfway into a pair of pants made her lose her balance as she tried to stand, and she immediately fell onto her stomach onto the floor, shouting in surprise as she did.

Kris grinned. At least she was awake.

"Kris, what the hell!" Kelly shouted in between the rough coughing. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Kelly, this kill bugs, not people!"

"I'm sure it says 'do not inhale' on the bottle!" Kelly shouted from the floor, wiping tears away from her eyes. She felt like she just had been peppar sprayed. Looking down she saw her pants halfway up on her legs, and she grabbed onto them and pulled them on as she rose to her feet, buttoning the pants and pulling the zipper up.

"Have you been trying to dress me?"

"You fell asleep while I was talking." Kris pouted.

"I'm sorry Kris, I'm just tired."

"Well, at least you agreed to go with me today."

"I did what?"

"I asked if you would come along with my idea for the day and you said yes."

"When did I do that?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I asked 'Kelly do you want to go with me to the jungle?' and you said 'yes honey'." Kris grinned proudly.

Following this line was a series of changed across Kelly's face. It started out with a frown, which went over into thinking mood. Realizing what had just happened her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Jungle?" She whispered and Kris nodded happily.

"The jungle! It will be great, all the wild animals – the monkey and the-"

"Tigers, panthers, leopards. Do you remember Diablo Island?"*

"Oh Kelly. There's lots of tourists here, and we can bring a guide if it makes you feel safer."

"I really can't stop this from happening, can I?"

Kris gave Kelly a wide, happy smile. "Nope."

* * *

A few hours later, they were sitting in the back of a jeep without a roof, on their way into nothing. Leaving the town behind they headed out into the endless world of trees, the rainforest of Ghana. Kelly had suggested for them to go to Kakum National Park, so that they would actually be in a national park, but no, Kris wanted the real thing, so they were going out into nowhere.

Coming to a parking lot, the driver parked the car and the two angels jumped out. Both of them looked over the enormously high trees growing above their heads in different shades of green, seeming to disappear into the sky. The sounds of cars on the road behind them seemed to disappear as they stood in awe and watched the thick forest. It was nothing like anything they had seen before – and they weren't even inside yet. Kelly and Kris were fantasising about what it would look like inside the forest when they heard a car behind them drive off.

Kelly was the first one to react, and by the time her body twirled around, the jeep was back out of the main road, leaving the two of them behind by themselves.

"Wops." Kris said, biting her lower lip, whereupon Kelly swatted her arm.

"Wops! Is that all you got to say! I thought you asked and paid him to guide us through woods?"

"I did tell him that but I'm not sure if he spoke English or not." Kris said, before breaking out into a giggle. "I guess it's just you and me then. Come on!"

Kris twirled back around and walked down the small path that lead them from the parking lot to the trees. She was exited and was longing to see some wild animals.

"Kris? Kris!" Kelly shouted after her, not willing to leave the parking lot. She'd rather hitchhike home with a stranger than to go into the woods.

"Don't worry Kelly! Where there's a path there must be people!"

"Kris! That's what you guys said in Diablo Island! There were people but they tried to kill us!"

Kelly's calls for Kris was pointless though as Kris kept walking. Just as she disappeared out of sight, Kelly cursed under her breath and ran down the path to catch up with Kris before Kris lost herself in the deep forest. No matter how annoying she could be, Kelly still love her and if Kris was getting lost in the rainforest of Africa, Kelly wanted to be lost there together with her. At least that was the thought of the moment.

Kelly caught up with Kris and grabbed onto her arm before walking closely too her. Kelly's hand slid down and she grabbed onto Kris' hand instead, trying to get her to turn around.

"Kris, we're gonna get lost here."

"No Kelly, don't worry. I got a compass with me, we'll find out way out I'm sure."

"You're sure? Because you have a compass? You gotta be- KRIS! Would you stop when I'm talking to you?"

Kris stopped dead in the track, not used to Kelly speaking so loudly to her. Kelly was really upset. Kris turned around to Kelly and looked her deep into her eyes.

"Kelly. Don't worry. We'll keep to the track and we just go the same way back. If you really don't like it and feel that we're lost, I promise that we'll turn around and go back to the town. But please, I've never been in a forest like this and I would really just want to peak inside."

Kelly sighed. What hurt could come from this?

Her mind kept telling her that she could get eaten by a tiger and get killed, but if so, oh well. Nothing more to worry about afterwards at least. Deciding to just put all bad thoughts aside, she nodded to Kris and smiled lightly.

"Okay. Let's go. Did you bring your camera?"

"I did!" Kris said happily, holding up her camera. Just as she did, her hat suddenly disappeared from her head, just like that. "What the…"

The sound of monkeys above their heads made both of them look up, and they immediately saw an entire group of smaller spot nosed monkeys, most of them around 20 inches tall and weighing approxamately around 10 pounds. Gray-yellowish fur with a white beard and the destincitve white spot above their nose made Kris jumped high in excitement, clapping her hands.

"Look Kelly, Kelly, Kelly can you see all the monkeys?"

Kris was like a child on Christmas Day finding a huge pile of presents. She was bouncing on the path, then stopping for a second as she tried to take a picture, then bouncing again. She was so thrilled about seeing all the monkeys that she didn't even realize the fact that she had just lost her hat. She couldn't be less bothered as she was jumping back and forth at the path making monkey sounds.

"Pyow pyow pyow!"

The sounds seemed to have the wrong effect on the monkeys though, and before the angels knew it, they were all gone, disappearing by swinging gracefully through the treetops with their strong arms and legs, calling out sounds to each other before everything got quiet. Kris and Kelly stood still on the path, amazed about what had just happened, and not really knowing how to react to it. Their first interaction with real African wildlife. It had taken them by surprise and already this was a fantastic experience.

Kelly suddenly begun giggling, and Kris turned to look at her.

"What?"

"They stole your hat."

Kris, as if she suddenly realized this, put her hands on top her head.

"My god, they did! I paid a lot of money for that hat!"

"I do think all of this was quite a good idea actually." Kelly chuckled. "Let's keep walking and see what more will happen to you."

"It's not funny Kell!"

"Oh, as long as it happens to you it is, and I hope you will remember that this was all your idea."

Kelly pushed past Kris on the path and lead the way as Kris grumbled behind her, mourning the loss of her beloved jungle hat. Seeing Kelly's hat she reached her hand up behind her to try and steal it, but she didn't even have time to touch it before Kelly spoke.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I think you should stop thinking."

Kris slowly brought her hand down as she looked at the back of Kelly's head confused.

"What?"

Kelly giggled as she kept walking, Kris following behind her in silence as they both observed the enormously high trees surrounding them.

"These trees are amazing." Kelly said quietly, still looking up. The trees seemed to be going on forever, the body of them varying between everything from really thick to really thin. There was greenery all around them with various bushes and leaves and they couldn't see more than a few feet in from the path where they were walking.

"They are." Kris whispered, she as well kept looking up at them.

"Do you know what kind of trees they are?" Kelly asked. She usually just rolled her eyes when Kris went on with all the random facts she looked up before coming to each town, but at the moment she honestly was interested.

"The trees growing in this area of the world are apa, corkwood, angouma, mangrove, rachis, canarium, crabwood, cola, safou, yellow sterculia, garcinia punctata, African mahogany and something I can't pronounce." Kris answered easily.

"You really did study that book about the jungle hard, didn't you?" Kelly said as she let out of a chuckle. She would never have been able to memorize that.

"It's interesting! The corkwod trees are some of the huge ones, they can grow up to 100 feet and have a diameter of three feet. The angouma is tall as well, they can reach 130 feet and have a diameter of 8 feet. The canarium can get to that height as well. Safou is a fruit tree as well as the garcinia, the yellow sterculia is a timber tree, mahogany I'm sure you've heard off."

Kelly smiled to herself. Kris sure had studied the book hard, and Kelly was sure that if she asked more questions, Kris would answer them for her. But at the moment, she didn't want the facts, she didn't want anyone talking. She was just going to walk on the path and admire the beautiful nature.

On a very close distance.

Before she knew it she felt her foot get stuck into something and she stumbled forward, catching herself with her hands and… face. She had been looking up at the trees and forgot that you need to look at the ground occasionally while walking in the woods. Crying out in pain she twirled her body around so that she ended up in sitting position, and she looked down at her foot that was stuck, her eyes growing wide as she realized what had stopped her so abruptly.

"Holy shit." Kris gasped as she fell down next to Kelly, grabbing onto the two sets of metal holding Kelly's ankle. Blood was seeping out through Kelly's pants and Kelly was biting her lip hard not to cry out.

With a fast movement, Kris was able to press both ends of the bear trap down back to the ground, releasing Kelly's foot. Being free, Kelly immediately withdraw her leg and out of the way of the dangerous trap. It was an old and rusty beartrap with sharp teeth all around it, and now several of those teeth were covered in blood. Kris grabbed a log laying nearby and set off the beartrap, making it close, to make sure no animal managed to step in it. Those things are just ruthless, and now Kelly was on the ground in pain from it snapping up around her ankle. Kris grabbed her leg and cradled it into her lap, pulling up her pants and pulling down her socks to get a better look at it. Seeing the blood steaming out she winced, and seeing the three puncture holes – two in the front and one in the back – she winced again.

"Can you move your toes Kelly?" Kris asked gently, wishing that none of the delicate tendons or ligaments were punctured in her ankle. Removing Kelly's rough boot, she could see Kelly move her toes without too much of an effort.

"How much does that hurt?"

"It hurts enough." Kelly wheezed. "But I don't think anything ruptured."

"Thank God for that." Kris exhaled, removing her scarf from around her neck and neatly wrapping it over the puncture wounds to make sure the bleeding stopped quickly.

"It's quite dirty, that bear trap has seen better and cleaner days I'm sure. We need to find some water and clean it off to make sure it doesn't get infected or anything." Kris said as she gently put Kelly's shoe back on and rolled Kelly's pants back down. It was dirty and soaked in blood as well, but at least it would give it some protection from the dirt they were walking in, Kris hoped.

Kris grabbed Kelly's hands and helped her up into standing position. Kelly tried to put some weight on her leg and hizzed as pain shot up through her leg. Closing her eyes for a second she took a deep breath, put an arm over Kris' shoulders and let Kris steady her as they walked. As they did Kris took Kelly's hands in hers and saw all the grazes and cuts in the palms of her hands from when she had caught herself falling forward. Kelly sighed and shrugged it off.

"Trust me, my palms are the least of my concerns at the moment." Kelly sighed, Kris giving her a short apologetic smile and pulled an arm around Kelly's waist.

To their happiness the path got wider just 10 minutes further in and they were able to walk next to each other without one of them having to walk in the vegetation. There were a lot of snakes in these woods and they really didn't feel comfortable walking in high grass and bushes.

Luck seemed to be on their side as they kept walking, cause about 20 minutes after the bear trap, they could hear the sound of water close by. The sound of streaming water was unmistakable in the other so quiiet enviroment, and both Kelly and Kris twirled and walked down a smaller path to get to the water. Kris and Kelly both used their free hands to move away the leaves and branches hanging down in front of them and it was like they opened a new world. It was like if the scenery had been taken right out of a fairytale, right out of a poet's mind. The water was clear, turquoise and shifting in different shades of colors. There was a huge cliff towards one of the sides of the lake, where a waterfall was streaming powerfully but not too harsh down into the small lake. The sun was peaking in from above the high trees and made everything dance in beautiful, almost pink colors. It was so calm, and it was so peaceful.

Kelly and Kris made it over to the small rocks by the edge of the water and Kris gently lowered Kelly down to the ground. Kelly removed her shoe and sock by herself and rolled up her pants, whereupon she dipped her foot into the water. Smiling at how cool it was she lowered the ankle as well, leaning down to gently clean it. Not fully reaching, she reached further down to her be able to clean her foot properly, and just as she did, her other hand holding onto the wet rocks lost their grip and before neither Kelly or Kris had time to react, Kelly tumbled over and fell right down into the water.

She emerged through the surface seconds later, cussing loudly at her clumsiness. Looking over at Kris, her face turned red in steaming anger. Upon seeing her partner come back up, Kris had rolled down onto her back and was now laughing out loud in sheer joy. Kelly growled angrily as she splashed water up onto Kris, completely soaking her body.

"Hey! I wasn't the one falling in, and I didn't even push you!" Kris immediately protested, even though she knew so well that she had definitely deserved that. You don't laugh at Miss Garrett for being clumsy, that can get you hurt.

Kelly was mad like a bull as she was swimming in the water, her hair wet and sticking to her face. She pulled up a hand and removed some strings of hair that was stuck right in the middle of her face, and then swam towards the edge and grabbed onto the rocks. Her hands slipping on the wet rocks, she cursed as her hand fell back into the water with a splash, water splashing up into her face as it did so. This made Kris laugh even harder, holding onto her stomach as she was rolling around in the grass.

"Kris, help me up!"

Still giggling, Kris rolled up onto her knees and put the palms of her hands towards the humid grass, crawling over to the edge of the water and reaching out a hand to help pull Kelly up. Kelly had other plans though as she grabbed onto her hand and roughly pulled her into the water. Kris gasped as she broke through the surface, the water wasn't cold, but compared to the very hot and humid air they'd been walking in, the water was a very cool counterpart to the heat. Kris coughed out some water from her mouth and looked over angrily at Kelly who was now the one happily giggling. Kris has never been one to be angry for very long though, and it didn't take long before they were both happily splashing water at each other, Kelly's pain getting numb in the cool water, much to her relief. They were playing around like children in the fresh water, splashing water and happily laughing as they were swimming around, still fully dressed except Kelly who was missing a shoe and a sock. Kris made sure to splash it with water thought, since they were all wet it was just unfair that the shoe and suck was dry.

"Hey, leave my shoe alone!" Kelly cried out as she swam towards Kris, grabbing onto her upper arms from behind she pulled her backwards, pressing her upper body down underneath the water before immediately releasing her. Kris upper body popped out of the water like a cork and she wipped her hair around frantically as Kelly laughed at her.

Kris twirled her body around, scolding angrily at Kelly who was giggling like a little child before turning into the 'aww'-mode, swimming up to Kris and cupping her face into her hands while staying floating by kicking her legs. Kelly observed Kris, her face twisted in anger, her face wet and strings of hair getting stuck in her face, her make up streaming down her face.

"You have never looked sexier." Kelly said with a deep voice.

"You can't be serio-"

Before Kris had time to finish, Kelly leaned forward and pulled her into a deep, passioned kiss. Kris wasn't late on responding, her hands trailing up into Kelly's hair as she pulled her closer. The two of them kissing made everything around them disappear. It was like if the water from the huge rocks stopped streaming, the wind in the magestic trees stopped blowing. There was only the two of them in the universe, and that was all that mattered. They were swimming closer to the waterfall, so close that they could feel the water spraying on them from above, like a cold shower hitting their steaming bodies.

It was nothing that would set them off at the moment though, Kelly's hands were trailing in underneath Kris' thin sweater as she kept pushing her towards the rocks. Kris' back soon hit the rocks, in the same time as her sweater came off. Kelly tossed it up onto one of the smaller rocks behind Kris, massaging her breasts with her hands as their tongues tangled together in their mouths.

Kris was moaning from deep down her throat, her body vibating from the touch of Kelly's hands as she was pushing herself back, pretty much sitting on top of a rock, half her body still in the water. Kelly's hands were trailing down Kris' body, disappearing in underneath the surface she got a hold of Kris' pants.

"Kelly… Here? Are you sure?" Kris whispered in between the kisses and moans.

"No one else is around." Kelly grinned, as she pulled off Kris' pants in one swift motion, making Kris yelp as she slid down the rock she was sitting on, but quickly gaining her control, jumping back up onto it as Kelly's hands started massaging the inside of her thighs. Kris' head jerked back and she pressed it against the rocky wall behind her, moaning loudly as Kelly's tongue went down towards her nipples, massaging, sucking and biting on them, one by one. Kris' hands were ruffling through Kelly's wet hair, trying to get down onto Kelly's body but not being able to reach as Kris was arching her back, her entire body pumping with excitement.

She could feel Kelly's hands trailing up against her core, and Kris was already longing for it. Her body was prepared, she needed it and she wanted it, right now. Kelly was, as always though, taking her time as she gently massaged Kris' well trained thighs, massaging her nipples slowly and gently.

"Kelly, come on." Kris begging, making Kelly look up at her with the glint in her eyes and a smile on her lips while still holding Kris' nipple between her teeth.

"Don't tease me Kelly." Kris moaned, her breath out of control as she was lost in exuberance. "Please don't tease me."

Kris' prayers were answered as Kelly's hands found their way to her core, pressing two fingers inside of Kris while the thumb rubbed her clitoris with experienced fingers. Kelly knew how to make Kris cum. She knew what set her off, she knew the spots of her body, she knew what trigged her. She was just bringing Kris up to her ecstacy, then taking her down before she went over the top, to quickly bring her back up again. She knew how much Kris love-hated it, and Kelly loved teasing her when it came to sex. Kris never complained as long as Kelly actually fulfilled her duties by the end of the act.

And she was getting there. Kelly started out slowly, her fingers massaging the insides of Kris' most sensitive part as her thumb was working in circles, then the motion got more rough and stronger. Kris' body was trembling as it was well on it's way to the climax of delirious pleasure, the best there was. Their bodies were getting pressed closer and closer, and even though Kelly was still kicking to stay floating, or the fact that water was spraying down from above, did not make this any more difficult.

Kelly worked her fingers, curving them and almost making herself cum as Kris' core closed around her fingers, the walls pounding hard against her fingers as Kris moaned loudly during the orgasm that followed. Kelly let her ride it out before Kris' body relaxed in elated bliss, sinking down towards the rock, her chest heaving in and out in fast, rapid speed, her hand going up, pressing against it as it that was going to help at all.

Kelly was grinning as she pulled her body up and nestled next to Kris' steaming body on the rock by the waterfall. Their eyes met, none of them being able to speak, but their eyes spoke a clear language of pleasure and joy.

Too bad their eyes were not the only ones talking. Lost in sex, they had not realized people were approaching them, they had not realized people had been watching them.

And they had not remembered that sexual interaction between two people of the same gender in this country could easily result in death penatly.

* * *

_* Angel Hunt, season 4. _


	19. SekondiTakoradi, Ghana, Africa, Part 2

_**Yeah. I know. Haven't posted anything for like 4 months. It's called 'having too much to do' and 'writer's block'. It's not a good combo. I moved from England to Sweden and is about to start a new chapter in life containing backpacking through Asia and Australia and hopefully other parts of the world. Busy finding a new job and preparing for the trip of my life. But I do hate leaving stories unfinished, so I'm going to try and write this story, a story about a trip around the world suits me well right now. Sorry to all of you who asked me to update for the long wait, but an endless amount of thanks for your patience x**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Sekondi-Takoradi, Ghana, Africa, Part 2.**

"Maybe we should run?" Kris whispered as she slowly moved her naked body out of the water, trying to sheild herself against the angry looks of the six people looking at them with shocked and hateful eyes.

Kelly looked down at her foot as she too made her way out of the water. She had forgotten about the pain while being in the water, but the pain came back like lightnings through her leg as she got out of the cool water. She would not be able to run on it, she knew that much. And as Kelly was pulling herself out, Kris was scrambling to get back into her wet clothes than had been tossed off earlier.

Neither one of the two women had ever dressed that fast in their lives, wanting to be in their clothes before the people walking around the lake came up to them. They were still quite far away, but they were walking fast and they looked very, very mad.

"What do we do?" Kris whispered.

"Come on." Kelly said grabbing a hold of Kris' hand and took a leap for it. Trying her hardest to put the pain aside, she still stumbled for every step she took, and the very uneven ground of the jungle didn't exactly help. Kris kept looking back over her shoulder all the time, the people still walking but they had started to speed up their steps, not losing the two women out of sight.

Kelly cursed under her breath as the pain in her ankle was screaming at her to stop, but she knew they couldn't be captured. Capture could mean death, and she had no intentions on letting that happen to either herself or to Kris. Pushing through the bushes, leaving the trail, they tried to get out of sight so that they would be able to hide somewhere. They knew they would never be able to outrun them, so their next option was to hide. Thinking back of their time at Diablo Island, Kelly couldn't even remember half of the things they had done over there. Hid in trees, yes. But these trees were not meant for climbing, and Kelly knew she would not be able to get up. Or down for that matter.

But to their luck, the bushes were many and thick, and after running in several different directions, Kelly's leg just gave up as she collapsed down into a bush. Kris was soon on her knees next to her, pulling Kelly further in into the vegetation, making sure the branches and greenery completely surrounded them. They could barely see out through the leaves, which they took as a good thing meaning the others might not be able to see them.

Kelly kept a hand on her ankle, forcing back the tears building up in her eyes. It hurt really bad, and running on it had not been the greatest idea. But going into the jungle hadn't really been a good idea to start off with either. Making love in the water had been even more stupid.

They could hear the people coming closer, and both Kelly and Kris held their breaths, staying completely still. They could hear the footsteps of the others as branches cracked underneath them, and they could hear shouting in a language they didn't understand. They tried to listen, trying to figure out how many voices they could hear. There had been six people seeing them, but that was for sure not six people talking. Where were the others?

Kris leaned forward to look out through the bushes, but Kelly grabbed her sweather immediately and pulled her back out of sight.

But it was too late.

The sound of the moving bushes had caught the attention of the others, and before Kelly and Kris knew it, the leaves of the bush was separated, and the six people were standing angrily in front of them. Two men grabbed each angel, pulled them roughly to their feeet and took them away.

* * *

"Now what?"

Kelly glared over her shoulder at Kris, who were sitting back to back with her. Their hands were tied behind their backs, and they were sitting on the ground in a small, handmade cage, made out of old wood. The cage was just big enough for them to be able to sit straight in it, but not more than that. Outside the cage were people walking past, guarding them non stop. A man speaking English had come up to them, and explained that they were preparing their execution.

They had been in this cage for hours, and their bodies were stiff and sore.

Kelly sighed, leaning back towards Kris. This was not how things were meant to happen, and definitely not how they were meant to die. They had to fight their way out of it. She didn't plan on dying here and now, and she definitely wouldn't let it happen to Kris. This was not their destiny.

But sitting in here, she could not understand how they would ever be able to escape. There were too many people guarding them, and getting out of the cage would be impossible. All they could do was to wish for a miracle.

"I don't know Kris. Keep your head low, don't say anything that can upset them and send off a prayer that someone will come and help us." Kelly whispered, her eyes focused on the man walking back and forth outside their cage, with a fighting staff up on his shoulder.

"Do you think anyone will help us?" Kris whispered, worried and scared. They had been in dangerous situations plenty of times before, but they had never been in a situation like this. They had broken a country's law, and they were waiting for their execution. Like lambs waiting for slaughter.

"I don't know Kris. But I do know life changes in mysterious ways, and sometimes help comes from the most unexpected ways. Let's just keep our fate, and if they let us out of the cage, we will do everything we can. I refuse to die here and like this, and neither are you."

The fighting staff smacking hard towards the wall of the cage made both Kelly and Kris jump, and the man looked down at them angrily, his index finger pressed towards his lips.

"Sch! No talk!"

Kelly narrowed her eyes as she was looking at the man who had told her to keep quiet. Last hours of her life and she wasn't even allowed to talk to her wife. She was starting to get angry instead of worried.

They both sat in silence for a while, both of them looking at the man walking outside the cage.

Kelly tried to stretch her legs as far as she could, flexing her sore ankle. Sitting still in the same position was not helping at all, but at least the pain had gone numb and the bleeding had stopped.

Kelly leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Memories of past times sailed past her eyes, and hopes for the future followed. Her whole life had been a roller coaster ride of emotions, and she was sure she had felt everything that a human being could feel. Pain, worry, shame, and fear. She had felt useless, worthless and helpless. But just as well she had felt happy, pleased and loved. And now, she wasn't even sure what to feel. Everything she knew was rushing past her, she was working her brain hard, trying to figure out where to go from here and how to get out of all of this, but her brain was standing still. Now, when she needed it at its most, she had no ideas. At all. What so ever.

* * *

Day turned into dusk, dusk turned into night. The hot and moist weather suddenly turned a lot colder as the sun set rapidly, and both Kelly and Kris could feel the chill going down their spines. It was going to be a cold night. None of them had a clue of what time it was, but it was probably past midnight, at least.

Both Kelly and Kris had fallen asleep. They had said they should sleep in shifts, but they hadn't managed it as both of them had nodded off when it turned dark. It had been a lot more difficult than they thought. They had sat awake during nights in shifts before, but it had always been under other circumstances, more often than not with coffee in their hands.

Today had stressed them out and they were both exhausted. But they were not the only ones. The guard who was meant to walk outside their cage, had fallen asleep as well. Sitting down towards a tree, just a few feet from where they were, he was snoring loudly, head knocked over to the side and arms fallen to the cold ground.

A quiet rattle woke Kelly up. She might've been sleeping, but her instincts would always keep her alive, and even the slightest noise could wake her up. Today was no different. Her eyes popped open, and her head twirled around as she tried to distinguish where the sound had come from.

Turning her head towards the opening of the cage, she saw a black woman, dressed in animal skin and leather, her hair long braided in thin braids, and her skinny fingers were unlocking the cage, with ease. Kelly didn't know what else to do than to stare at her, and the woman opened the cage, reached in and quickly untied both Kelly and Kris. Kelly slapped Kris' shoulder gently, to make sure she woke up, and the reaction were as immediate as a Munroe's reaction could be. Kris' eyes grew wide as she saw the black woman kneeling in front of them, gesturing for them to come with her.

Kelly and Kris crawled out of the cage, as quietly as they could, before taking off into the jungle, trying to keep up with the woman as she sprinted through the bushes without making any type of sound.

Kelly couldn't help but to look at her while they were trying to keep up. She was skinny, but in amazing shape. Her slim body looked like the one of a fighter, ridiculously strong, but in the same time just as gentle. The long hair with the colorful strings of beads among it was swirling from side to side as she ran.

Who was she, and why did she help them?

Kelly didn't have time to think about that now. She had helped them out of the cage and that was all that mattered.

Keeping up with her was not easy. Both Kelly and Kris was battling fatigué, but their bodies were also horribly stiff after being in the same position for hours and hours. The pain that had gone numb in Kelly's ankle were all of a sudden back in full blast as she put more weight on it in a few sudden movements than she probably should.

And it didn't get better when they realized that the people that had caught them had woken up and realized they were missing. They could hear them coming behind them in the bushes. They were screaming, hollering and breaking branches under the soles of their feet as they were running. They did not sound happy that their captives had managed to escape.

The strange woman in front of Kelly and Kris had heard them too, and she was speeding up. Jumping over roots and rocks, ducking under hanging branches and going straight through bushes, she was hurrying through a land she knew very, very well. She all of sudden shouted out 'right!' just loud enough for Kelly and Kris to hear her, and then she made a quick turn. Kelly and Kris followed, quickly turning right. They were not prepared of what would happen next.

The woman jumped. Straight out. Pushing away from the safe ground with her feet, and leaping straight out into the air. Kelly and Kris followed, the speed they had kept were too fast, they didn't even have time to react, to stop, before they too were flying through the air.

Only minutes behind them were the others, the gang wanting to execute the angels. They dead stopped at the edge of the cliff, looking down into the feisty rapids rumbling far, far down, below the rumbling waterfall. The big group of people let out screams of anger, losing their captives, shouting out promises that they would get them eventually.

Standing by the edge of the cliff, they looked down in the rapids for several minutes. Not seeing a living soul, they turned their backs and left.

* * *

Down in the streaming, powerful whitewaters, three women were fighting to stay afloat. The currents were trying to pull them down under water with all the force the water could bear. Kicking, twirling their arms, they managed to just pop their head over the surface for a breath before getting pulled back below. But it was long enough, each time the managed to, it was just long enough for them to take a breath and stay alive until their next opportunity of air.

They couldn't see anything, and they didn't have any say as their bodies were shoved towards hard rocks hiding under the surface. The currents were harsh, but luckily, after what felt like eternity, the harsh stream faded out, and soon, all three women were able to swim in the direction they wanted to go. Emerging to the surface, one by one, they all saw each other, and the black woman let out a small laugh of relief as she waved to her two new found friends, and shouted for them to follow her.

Kelly swam up towards Kris as the two of them followed the stranger.

"You okay?"

"I was not prepared for that cliff to just… pop out like that." Kris said, breathing labored as they were trying to calm down from their dance with death. Falling about a 100 feet down the waterfall into the streams, was not somethign they had been prepared for, but it had most likely saved their lives. At least it had gotten them away from the people wanting to execute them.

Not much later, all three women swam ashore, and for the first time, they took a break, sitting down in the soft and cold ground. It was still dark outside, but the place they had reached were open from the high trees, and was bathing in sunlight, giving them some light to at least see each other.

"Thank you." Kelly said, looking up at the woman and meeting her eyes. For the first time, they could actually see each others faces properly, and Kelly realized how young the woman looked. She couldn't be older than her early 20's. Dressed as a hunter, a type of people that both the white women found interesting, and so different from themselves. The African woman knew these woods, and she had just saved their lives. Kelly nd Kris both guessed that it wasn't the first time that she'd jumped from that cliff.

"You're welcome." The woman said, in English with a heavy accent but understandable. "I heard what happened, and some of us living here think you should be allowed to love whom you want. We try and stop the deaths. Love is love."

"You are an amazing woman and we thank you from the bottoms of our hearts." Kelly said, taking the young woman's hand.

"No need to thank. Live. Be happy. Love."

"What's your name?" Kris asked, smiling gently to the woman.

"Kamili. Kamili Sow. Me and my family live nearby, here, in jungle. You need to go from here, far away."

"We will. We just…" Kelly started, looking around. "Don't know where we are."

"I show you out. Then promise to leave. If they catch you again, you will die."

Kelly nodded, as the three of them stood to their feet. Kelly winced as she put weight on her sore ankle, it was once again giving her more and more pain. Kamili saw Kelly's pain, and she gestured for Kelly to sit down, before hurrying off in among the trees. Kelly and Kris looked at each other as Kris pulled up Kelly's ankle in her lap.

"It's alright Kris, it's just rather sore."

"We need to get you some antibiotics, it looks like you're developing an infection."

"We'll be out of here in no time, if Kamili comes back." Kelly nodded, looking back up again.

As on a cue, Kamili came out of the bushes, holding bark in one hand, a big leaf, and a rock. Smiling to Kelly and Kris, she put the big leaf, bigger than both of her hands, down on the ground, put the bark on the leaf and then crushed the bark with the rock until it was completely pulverized. Kelly and Kris couldn't help but to study her every move, wondering what she was doing. She grabbed another big leaf, folded it skillfully in her hand and reached over to the water and got some water into the leaf. She then folded the leaf with the crushed bark, and poured it into the water, before handing the water to Kelly.

Kelly took it, but hesitated. She had no idea what this was, and she was not sure if she dared to drink it.

"Salix alba." Kamili nodded. "Good for you. Takes pain away."

"Salix alba, that's the willow tree." Kris said. "I read that it's often used within African medicine."

Kelly nodded, took a deep breath before she poured down most of the mixture Kamili had made her. It tasted awfully and Kelly had never imagined how it would taste like to drink pulverized bark from a tree. She shook her head and swallowed several times after finishing it, but it only took a couple of minutes before she could feel the pain fading away in her ankle. She smiled happily to Kamili, who handed her a handful of bark.

"It's good for you." Kamili smiled, standing to her feet and helping Kelly and Kris to her feet. "If it doesn't heal well, you can put some on your wounds. It will help."

Kelly nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"Now we get you out." Kamili smiled to her new friends, and the three of them started making their way out of the jungle. They didn't rush anymore, but kept a lookout for anyone else, knowing they had to stay away from the people looking for them. They couldn't get caught now.

* * *

"I can't wait to get out of here." Kelly said as she pressed the last of her things down into her backpack. The bark had been deep down into the bag, to keep it away from nosy eyes by the borders of the different countries, but still so she could reach it.

She had cleaned the wounds off as they got home, with water and salt solution, and they did look better even though the skin around the puncture wounds remained red and swollen. Kelly had bandaged over the wounds, and promised Kris to keep it clean.

"I know what you mean. I doesn't feel very well knowing some people out there wants us dead just because they know we're in love."

"You can't expect everyone to be okay with people of the same sex loving each other. Maybe in a couple of years more people will open up to it and see that love is love, no matter if it's between two women, two men or opposites, but until then, I think we just need to be more careful in the more conservative countries. I wish we could express our love openly everywhere, but we need to remember that we are visitors in these countires, and many of them still death as the penalty for same sex."

"You speak oh so wise." Kris smiled, bumping Kelly as the two of them heaved their backpacks up on their backs. "But oh so true, of course. We'll be careful. My love won't fade just because we don't show it openly all the time."

"Good to know, otherwise we might have to go back to Amsterdam." Kelly smiled, bumping into Kris as they left the room.

Walking down the stairs in silence, they were not sure where their next stop would be, but they had a feeling they would find another adventure soon, and it would always be as exciting as the earlier town. They were just hoping that it would calm down a little bit, they didn't want anything close to running in the jungle, after breaking the law, waiting to be executed.

Still curious at what would happen around the next corner, the two of them packed the last in their bags, walked downstairs and paid in the reception. Walking out on the street, they looked around before meeting each others eyes.

"Where do we go?" Kelly asked.

"Bus station was down to the right, should we see what they have?"

"Sounds good to me." Kelly smiled, as the both begun walking. Kelly turned left, and started walking down the street, until she heard Kris whistle behind her. Turning around she raised an eyebrow towards Kris who giggled, and pointed her thumb to the right.

"Right is this way, silly."

"Oh. I knew that." Kelly smiled, turning around and following Kris down the street, heading towards the bus stop with new adventures in sight.


End file.
